


The Marriage Scheme

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Kara only recently met Lena, helpful Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Kara has only recently just met Lena and has come to her office to interview her one on one for an article she is writing. But Lena arrives in her office with a member of her board who is threatening Lena's position at the company. To secure her position Lena pretends that she is engaged to Kara, and thankfully Kara plays along with it.





	1. The Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to make it clear I am very aware this isn’t an entirely original story. I know other people have written "Kara and Lena need to marry to help Lena" stories. But I wanted to write my own, and put my own spin on it, I hope you enjoy.

Kara hasn’t known Lena very long. In fact she has only known her a couple of weeks. She’d met her when she went to go and investigate her with Clark. Then she saved her as Supergirl, and then met her before the press conference that was attacked and later one final time with Clark. Lena had told Kara “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”, and Kara had said “I hope not either.”

Presently a week had passed since Kara had that last conversation with Lena Luthor. Kara was busy getting adjusted to her new role as a reporter, while also adjusting to the fact Cat Grant her mentor had left National City. Kara had spent the passed week preparing and learning how to be a reporter. Her very first article was going to be on Lena Luthor and how she planned to revitalise L-Corp. Kara had managed to swing the interview by Snapper as Lena Luthor famously doesn’t give interviews willingly so a chance for CatCo to get one was huge. Although equally Kara was pretty sure Snapper was expecting Kara to not be able to get the interview with Lena Luthor. Kara was sure that Snapper was waiting for her downfall. Luckily Kara contacted Lena’s office and was able to arrange an interview.

Kara arrives at L-Corp and is vetted by security and then given the all clear to go in the elevator to Lena’s office.

The elevator doors open to Lena’s office floor and Kara is greeted by a smile from Lena’s assistant Jess.

“Hello Ms Danvers.” Jess says, “It’s nice to see you again.”

Kara smiles in response.

“You too, and please call me Kara.” Kara says.

Jess smiles back at her.

“Okay Kara, Miss Luthor is running a bit late. She is just finishing up a meeting with her board of directors. She has told me you are free to wait in her office, and feel free to make yourself at home by grabbing a drink.” Jess says.

“Okay thank you Jess.” Kara smiles back.

Kara enters Lena’s office. She looks around and thinks about where she wants to sit. This is as much a tactic for her interview as it was for her comfort. Kara then decides she is going to sit on the couch and hopes to conduct the interview there, as she doesn’t want it to feel like an overly formal interview which it could feel like if she was conducting it while both women were sitting opposite sides of the desk.

Kara waits for Lena and decides against getting herself a drink, not that it would have much of an effect on her, human alcohol didn’t effect her after all. But it would be incredibly unprofessional to drink before giving her first interview.

Kara continues to wait. She gets out her note pad and her recorder and goes over all her questions while fiddling with her pen. Kara is incredibly nervous.

Eventually Kara can here voices coming towards to office. If Kara was human she wouldn’t have been able to hear them, but she wasn’t human so out of curiosity she pricks up her ears to listen.

“Miss Luthor let me be direct.” A man begins to say, “the other members of the board do not have faith in your leadership as CEO or Chairman. Your family name has forever damaged the companies brand.” 

“Mr Stevens I just sat through a 2 hour meeting with the board saying similar things, please get to the point.” Kara hears Lena say as she gets closer to the door.

“Well I’ll be frank. You are an unknown to the public. You are seen as Lex’s sister, and that makes people and investors uneasy. There is very little background about you which is even worse. People don’t know anything about your life and as a figure head for the company that is not a good thing, as by default you are just seen as Lex Luthor’s sister.” The man continues.

“Yes I’m very aware of all this. You still haven’t got to the point.” Lena snaps at the man.

“We believe that you should step down as Chairman and CEO and distance yourself from this company. Things would be different if we believed you had some personal life which could win over the public but you do not.” The man says.

Lena scoffs at the man.

“I should fire you right here and now.” Lena continues, “Need I remind you I own a majority of this company. You may be on my board but as CEO and Chairman I still have full control of this company.”

“That you do. But even with your majority share the other board members would be very willing to drop their shares all at once like flies for very little money. As you know this would almost definitely destroy the company in eyes of investors and eventually force the company to close or go to bankruptcy.” The man says.

“This is blackmail, and illegal!” Lena snaps.

Lena then enters her office and doesn’t seem to notice Kara sitting on her couch, the man follows Lena.

“All this could be avoided if you had some sort of personal life to put in the spotlight to establish yourself as different than Lex or your mother.” The man says.

“Listen...” Lena begins as she turns around to face the man and sees Kara sitting on the couch nervously smiling at Lena.

Kara feels incredibly awkward and is unsure if she should leave, Lena clearly has more important things to take care of.

The cogs in Lena’s head begin to turn and she comes up with a solution, although one that could backfire, but as a business woman she believes this is a risk worth taking.

Lena coughs.

“Listen Mr Stevens. I do in fact have a personal life. One which I very much like to keep private, but as you are forcing my hand....” Lena says as she walks over to Mr Stevens and turns him around to look at Kara, “I’d like to introduce you to Kara Danvers, my fiancé.”

As Lena says the words panic starts to build up in her chest. This was a big risk. It was like going all in in poker hoping that everyone folds. In this case all Lena needed to win was for Kara to play along. Lena had only met Kara briefly but she seemed nice, and she seemed like she didn’t judge her for being Lex Luthor's sister unlike Clark Kent who accompanied her.

Kara is shocked by Lena’s words, she knows full well what Lena Luthor is doing. It’s as if time has frozen and Kara looks into Lena’s eyes across the room. They seem to be pleading her to play along. But Kara wants to help everyone, she was of course going to play along.

Kara smiles and stands up from the couch and walks over to Mr Stevens.

“Hi it’s nice to meet you... Mr errr.” Kara says.

“Stevens.” He says as he shakes Kara’s hand.

Lena breathes a visible sigh of relief that only Kara catches.

Mr Steven then turns back to Lena.

“You are engaged? Why doesn’t she have a ring? And why have I never heard of this person before? Please forgive me but I find this hard to believe.” Mr Stevens says.

“Like I told you earlier I like to keep my private life private. Kara isn’t wearing a ring for just that reason, we didn’t want anyone to know, but you have forced my hand. And as for you not seeing her I’ve actually spent the last several months dating Kara as I flew to National City secretly to spend time with her. She is one of the main reasons I moved the companies headquarters here.” Lena says.

Mr Stevens then turns to Kara clearly still not convinced.

“And you... you’re engaged to Miss Luthor? If she’s paying you to say this I’ll pay you double.” Mr Stevens says.

Lena panics at these words. Kara was a bit of an unknown, Lena hopes Kara is above a bribe, but she doesn’t know that for sure.

Kara is now getting very annoyed at this man and walks over to Lena.

“This is real Mr Stevens. I love Lena.” Kara says and grabs Lena’s hand to hold. “It’s insulting that you are asking otherwise. We’ve only just met but as you’ve been rude I’d like to ask you to leave before I do something that I’ll regret and probably get sued for.”

“I... I...” Mr Stevens begins.

“In fact Mr Stevens, the other board members may feel the same as you do. But clearly we no longer have an issue as I will be announcing Kara and I’s engagement to the public soon. That should relieve any of the other board members problems. But as for you, well I’m not the only person on the board that dislikes you, so you’re fired.” Lena says.

Mr Stevens seems to go blank and is unable to get out any comprehensible words.

“Goodbye...” Lena says.

Mr Stevens somewhat regains some composure and leaves Lena’s office.

As he leaves Lena breathes a sigh of relief. She turns to Kara and opens he mouth to speak but Kara covers Lena’s mouth with her finger.

Kara can still hear Mr Stevens is lingering by the door. The two remain silent for a few more seconds before Kara hears the man walk away.

Kara then smiles at Lena and notices she is still holding her hand and lets go.

“Oh I’m sorry Ms Luthor, I thought he might have still be listening.” Kara says flustered.

“No I have to thank you for what you did, pretending to be my fiancé. You really saved me. I’m sorry I put you in such an uncomfortable position.” Lena says.

“Oh that’s okay. That man was being a jerk. Anyone would have done the same.” Kara smiles.

“No they wouldn’t have, especially not for a Luthor.” Lena says.

Kara just blushes in response.

“Anyway could we get to the interview now?” Kara finally says.

Lena then goes red. She realises Kara doesn’t entirely understand the situation Lena’s lie has put them in.

“Uhmm Miss Danvers I think we need to talk about what just happened first.” Lena says nervously.

“Oh, Okay, And please call me Kara. But all I see is I helped someone who needed help by going along with a lie. It’s no big deal Ms Luthor.” Kara smiles.

“Yes okay and thank you, and call me Lena please. But the thing is Kara everything Mr Stevens said is true. The board need me to have a public personal life and well we just announced we are engage and I’m sure the other members of the board will know soon. I hate to ask but I need you to continue this charade for a while..” Lena says.

“Ohhh, can’t we just say we broke up?”  Kara asks.

“No as then I go back to square one of not having a personal life to distance myself from Lex. I really need your help. If you feel uncomfortable I won’t blame you. But if you help me I’ll make sure it’s worth you while, I’ll pay you to pretend to be my fiancé.” Lena says almost desperately.

“No no no no no!” Kara says, “I don’t need to be paid. I just didn’t realise we would have to continue this. But of course I’ll help you.”

Lena breathes a sigh of relief once more.

“Thank you soo much. Are you sure I can’t pay you or maybe give you some compensation some other way?” Lena asks.

“No way. I wouldn’t take anything from you for helping.” Kara smiles.

Lena doesn’t understand how this woman can be real. She has never met anyone who is willing to help her without expecting anything in return.

“Well Okay...” Lena continues “We won’t have to keep this up forever, just for a while. We’ll have to pretend for a few months while I slowly and secretively buy back all the shares of L-Corp so that I own as much as the company as possible. So even if the other board members and share holders drop all their shares it wouldn’t make a difference.” Lena says.

“Okay...” Kara says and nods. 

“We probably need to publicly announce our engagement this week.” Lena says.

“Okay... but... before that I need to tell my friends and family the truth about it.” Kara says.

“Kara.... the less people that know the truth for now the better.” Lena replies.

“I know, but they can be trusted I promise.” Kara says.

“Okay.... you are helping me so I guess I’ll have to trust you.” Lena says.

“Good you should as I’m going to be your wife.” Kara teases back at Lena. 

Lena laughs in response.

The two women spend the next few hours ironing out the details of their fake relationship. They decide Lena met Kara randomly walking out of a coffee shop and they hit it off. Kara was the one to ask Lena out. They went on their first date watching movies cuddled on the couch at Kara’s loft. Lena kissed Kara first. Lena flew out to National City weekly to be with Kara. They kept the relationship secret because they knew the media would be all over it and neither were comfortable with that, and thought it would hinder their relationship.

All in all a solid fake back story.

Kara exchanged phone numbers with Lena and left her office after also managing to conduct the interview. The two decide they’d get together tomorrow to discuss further details such as when they’d announce and anything else they’d need to convince people.

As Kara left the office she text her friends that she had to tell them something at game night.

* * *

“Are you CRAZY?” Alex yells, “She’s Lex Luthor’s sister Kara! For all we know she could be just like him! You can’t do this.”

“Yeah I agree with Alex. The board members are right. She should leave that company and let them take over.” James says.

J’onn and Winn remain silent.

“She’s not like Lex, I can tell. I’m going to help her whether you like it or not. I just needed to tell you guys, so please don’t tell anyone anything.” Kara says.

“Kara this is insane! You can’t know she’s not like Lex! You’ve only met her what 3, 4 times? What if she’s like Lex and figures out you're Supergirl? She’ll kill you if you get that close to her!" Alex says.

“Yeah and Clark thought Lex was good and he was proven wrong. I don’t want you to make that same mistake.” James says.

“I’m not. Lena is different. I don’t know about you guys but I don’t judge people based on their families poor choices.” Kara says firmly.

“Oh my god! Winn, J’onn please say something.” Alex says.

“This is not my business, I’m not getting involved.” J’onn replies quickly.

Alex gives Winn and glare.

“Okay... I think that this is crazy, insane and stupid. But from what I’ve seen and heard Lena Luthor is doing some incredible things with L-Corp and she’s not like Lex. So I’m going to trust Kara on this one.” Winn says.

“Thank you!” Kara says.

“Kara you can’t...” Alex begins.

“Enough! I get you are worried about me. But there is nothing you can do to stop me. I’ve made up my mind. I just told you so you’d be in the know. I trust you to keep quiet about the truth.” Kara says looking at Alex and James. “If you decide to tell the truth to anyone you can forget about me ever trusting any of you again.”

This outburst from Kara quickly ends anyone’s complaints and seems to settle the matter. Or at least Alex and James decide to bite their tongues for the remainder of the evening.


	2. Fake Proposal

The next day Kara wakes up to a text from Lena.

**Lena**: Good morning fiancé ;). Thank you so much again for doing this. Instead of meeting up for lunch how about we have dinner tonight at my place? 

**Kara**: Hi future wife :P. Sure I’d love to have dinner.

**Lena**: Great! We can talk about more stuff then. But in the haste of everything yesterday I forgot that we don’t know each other that well. So I’d like to get to know you, and for you to get to know me tonight if that’s okay with you?

**Kara**: Of course. I’d love to get to know you better. It seems like we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other over the next few months so I’d be nice if we actually knew each other well.

**Lena**: Great! I’ll send you my address. Be there at 6?

**Kara**: I’ll see you then :).

A few minutes later a text came through with the address to Lena’s apartment.

Kara spends most of the day writing up her interview she did with Lena. She knows that Snapper isn’t going to be happy when he hears that Kara and Lena are engaged as this article isn’t exactly ethical reporting in that case. But by the time their engagement is announced the article will be out, so Kara decides there is nothing Snapper can do after the fact, well except fire her....

Kara wraps up her work at CatCo at around 5pm. Just as she is about to leave James approaches her.

“Kara, can we talk?” James asks.

“It depends what this is about.” Kara says bluntly knowing James wants to talk about Lena.

“Listen. You wouldn’t hear it from me or Alex so I told Clark. He wants to speak to you. He’s going to be waiting at your apartment.” James says.

Kara turns angry and in this moment imagines throwing James into the Sun.

“You had no right to do that!” Kara says angrily but not loudly, “I.... I can’t even look at you.”

Kara storms off out the building and flies to her apartment. True to James' word Kara can see that Kal-El or Clark Kent is waiting for her inside.

Kara enters the apartment and Clark is dressed in his full Superman suit.

“Clark...” Kara nods.

“Kara.... we need to talk.” Clark says.

“I wonder what about?” Kara says sarcastically.

“Kara you can’t do this! You are being naive and stupid.” Clark says.

“I can make decisions for myself, thank you very much! I’m doing this to help someone. You, Alex and James wouldn’t bat an eye if it was anyone else.... it’s just because of her last name!”

“Yes it is. She is asking you to do something unethical. Can’t you see how that is something Lex would start out doing before going down a darker path?” Clark asks.

“No, I can’t. You are the naive one here. You are so blinded by your fear, or hatred, or whatever it is of Lex, you think that anyone associated with him of course has to be evil or is going to become evil. Well you know what? I’ve done a lot of research into Lena for my article. She has been bullied, harassed, threatened and screamed at because of Lex and she hasn’t wavered in trying to turn her company into something good. I trust her, and I will continue to do so unless I see otherwise.” Kara says.

Clark is silent and he is about to speak again but Kara interrupts him.

“And actually you are part of the problem! Just put it in your head for a second that maybe Lena isn’t evil and isn’t like her family. How do you think it makes her feel with people like you judging her and just claiming that she’s of course going to be evil because of her family? I’ll tell you how, she must feel awful! If anything you prejudging her would be the very thing that pushes her to become what you think she is. Now please leave Kal-El.” Kara finishes.

Clark wants to say more but he knows Kara is mad at him, she only calls him his Kryptonian name when she’s mad. But Clark also concedes to himself that Kara has made a good point. So he decides to leave.

“Okay Kara. Just please be careful.” Clark says before flying away.

* * *

Kara arrives at Lena’s apartment building a bit before 6. She can tell that the building is for those with quite a fair bit of money, so of course Lena lives here.

Kara is greeted by a security man at the front desk giving her a funny look.

“Can I help you ma’am? Are you lost?” The man says suspiciously.

“Oh, uhmm I’m here to see Lena Luthor. She told me to meet her here at 6. I’m a bit early. But she didn’t give me an apartment number. She just said to go in the elevator up to her apartment.” Kara says as she stumbles over her words.

“Hmm did she now? I’ll have to check this out.” The guard says, clearly believing Kara hasn’t been invited her by Lena.

The guard then presses a button and after a few seconds seconds speaks.

“Hello Miss Luthor? There is a blonde woman who says you invited her here to see you? Is that true?”

“Oh Yes! Please send her up.” Lena replies over the intercom.

“Right away Miss Luthor.” The guard replies.

The guard then changes his demeanour to be more upbeat.

“Sorry about that, but you have to be safe than sorry.” The guard says.

“I understand, no worries.” Kara smiles.

The guard then leads Kara over to a private elevator at the other side of the lobby. He enters a code and the doors open.

“Go on up. This will take you to Miss Luthor’s apartment.” The guard smiles.

Kara walks in and just as she’s about to ask which floor the doors close and the elevator starts moving.

Kara soon notices there are only 3 buttons in the elevator. One says apartment, one says lobby and one says car park.

A few seconds pass by and the elevator stops and the doors open. Kara steps out. Kara sees that she is now in a small hallway which leads to a singular door, obviously the door to Lena’s apartment.

Kara approaches and is just about to knock when the door opens.

“Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Hi Lena, nice to see you.” Kara smiles back and enters the apartment.

“Welcome to my home.” Lena says.

Kara is amazed by the apartment it is huge and they are clearly at the top floor of the building. Kara can also see that Lena’s apartment is more than one floor as there are stairs leading up to another floor. The apartment is mostly white, and the living room and kitchen at the entrance are open plan with a big balcony on one side of the room.

“Wow this place is amazing.” Kara says as she still looks around with her head.

“Thanks,” Lena smiles, “the perks of being a billionaire I guess.”

Kara continues to look around amazed for a while longer before shaking her head to stop her amazement.

“Uhmm anyway, Hi. We’re here to get to know one another, so let’s do that.” Kara smiles.

“Okay.” Lena says nervously, “I hope you don’t mind but I ordered pizza for dinner, I don’t really do much cooking, it should be here soon. I don’t know the pizza you like so I ordered a bunch, probably a lot of wasted food.”

“Oh pizza's fine. And don’t worry I have a big appetite so I’ll eat a bunch of them. And pepperoni is my favourite by the way. How about you?”

“Oh, I don’t mind really. My favourite is probably a margarita with some herbs.” Lena says, “I’m more of a burger person myself.”

“Oh me too. Don’t get me wrong I love pizza. But nothing beats a burger. Hmm especially a nice burger from Big Belly Burger, that’s my favourite.”

“Mine too.” Lens replies happily.

“Maybe we can go get a Big Belly Burger together as a ‘date’ after we announce our fake engagement.” Kara says with a cheeky smile.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Lena gleams back.

The two women spend the next few hours eating the several boxes of pizza that arrive and getting to know one another. They both are really enjoying one another’s company. Lena is feeling far more at ease about the situation now, she entirely trusts Kara, she just feels she can.

Eventually once the two women have got to know each other pretty well Lena changes the subject.

“So, have you told anyone yet?” Lena asks nervously.

Kara bites her lip.

“Yes.... I told my sister Alex and my friends J’onn, Winn and James.” Kara says.

“Hmm and how did they take it?” Lena ask nervously, even more so because she noted Kara nervously biting her lip as she spoke.

“I’m going to be honest. J’onn and Winn were fine with it, but Alex and James didn’t take it well. They don’t trust you, they just see you as another Lex Luthor, we kind of got into an argument.” Kara confesses.

“Oh, I’m sorry Kara. Look we can stop. I don’t want you fighting with your friends and sister because of me.” Lena admits.

“Oh no it’s fine!” Kara quickly assures Lena, “They were way out of line. I only judge people off of their actions, not from their families actions. I trust you Lena.” 

Lena is silent for a bit.

“Thank...... thank you.... that means a lot.” Lena smiles with tears in her eyes.

“Of course.” Kara smiles back.

There is another silence between the two women, but a comfortable silence.

“Kara?” Lena asks drawing Kara’s attention. 

“Hmm?” Kara responds.

“By James.... you don’t mean James Olsen.... who works at CatCo with you do you?” Lena asks nervously.

“Yes... why?” Kara asks.

“Oh my god Kara.... he’s Superman’s best friend! What if he tells Superman! What if he tells Supergirl! They’ll just think the worst of me! Oh this is bad Kara.” Lena says as she begins to curl into herself on the couch the two women are sitting.

Kara moves over next to Lena and brings her in for a hug.

“Hey listen it’s fine. Supergirl already knows and she is fine with it. I.... I told her too... She supports what we are doing.... and she promised to deal with Superman if he gets in the way.” Kara reassures Lena.

“Really?” Lena asks as she turns her head in the hug to look at Kara.

“Yes.” Kara says.

Lena just nods in response but doesn’t let Kara end the hug. This is the first hug Lena has received in she doesn’t know how long, maybe since her mother died almost 15 years ago, she doesn’t want it to end. But it soon does.

There is another silence between the two and Lena has tears in here eyes, but she smiles at Kara.

“Ka.... Kara... can I tell you something?” Lena asks nervously.

“Of course, anything.” Kara replies placing a hand on Lena’s leg.

“That.... that was the first hug I’ve had in over 10 years..... thank you...” Lena admits.

Kara’s heart breaks at this confession. Kara in that moment understands just how amazing Lena Luthor is. She is this incredibly put together woman despite how emotionally damaged she must be from her horrible upbringing.

“What???? Really??” Kara asks shocked.

Lena just nods silently.

Kara immediately pulls Lena in for another hug.

Lena sobs in response to this gesture.

“Shhh... it’s okay....” Kara says and begins to stroke Lena’s hair.

Lena continues to sob and curls her head into Kara’s neck.

“Hey, it’s okay... I promise I’m always going to be here for you. It seems crazy because we’ve only known each other a few weeks but... you’re my friend for life Lena, I’m never letting you go. So that means I’m going to give you thousands of hugs.” Kara says.

After a while Lena stops sobbing and just hugs Kara back tightly.

“I’m sorry for being a mess. I didn’t think this would go like this.” Lena admits.

“No it’s okay. I’m glad you’re opening up to me. It makes me feel closer to you. It’s nice.” Kara replies.

Lena finally pulls away from the hug. The two women are virtually sitting in each other’s laps after how close Kara got to Lena on the couch to comfort her. Kara wipes away the tears on Lena’s face.

“You’re my only friend.... so you’re my best friend...” Lena says quietly as she looks down.

“Oh Lena.... you know what. You’re my best friend too, I’ve made up my mind! Sorry Winn and James, I got a new best friend!” Kara smiles.

Lena perks up straight away at this news.

“Really?” Lena asks, “We don’t know each other that well. And we’ve only known each other a few weeks.”

“Well I think we know each other pretty well. Our 2 hour getting to know one another chat was basically a crash course in friendship. It was like 6 months of condensed friendship in once. So I think we know each other very well.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back.

“Me too. I think I know you pretty well as well.” Lena replies.

Kara feels slightly guilty in this moment as Lena doesn’t know she’s Supergirl. But despite Kara deciding Lena is her best friend now, she knows she can’t tell her she’s Supergirl, both to protect Lena and because she admittedly needs to know Lena more and even then she probably wouldn’t tell her, it was for the best.

Kara shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

“Anyway any time anywhere if you need a hug I’ll be there, even if it’s like 2 in the morning. You text or call me and I’ll come running or hugging.” Kara giggles.

Lena smiles.

“Thank you Kara. But I promise I’m not that needy, despite what tonight has shown.” 

The two women then just smile at one another.

“Anyway, I was thinking we could announce our engagement this Friday. We’ll hold a press conference.” Lena says.

“Really?” Kara questions.

“Why? You don’t like it? Are you having second thoughts?” Lena asks nervously.

Kara giggles.

“You sounded like we were really getting married there.” Kara jokes.

“I meant second thoughts about doing this, pretending.” Lena clarifies with a smile.

“Of course not. I just think it doesn’t sound like a very romantic way. Well none of it will be. Maybe we can have CatCo write an article or an interview they release on Friday about us?” Kara suggests.

Lena thinks for a few moments.

“Actually.... yes you are right, that does sound better. I guess you are the brains of this ‘marriage’” Lena jokes.

“Hmm yeah right Mrs genius billionaire.” Kara giggles.

“Oh, I just remembered! Wait here one sec.” Lena says suddenly as she gets off the couch and heads into another room.

Lena comes back about a minute later with a small box in her hand. She walks over to Kara who’s still sitting on the couch. A big smile is on Lena’s face. Lena then gets on one knee and opens up the box revealing an engagement ring.

“Kara Danvers, will you fake marry me?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Of course.” Kara smiles back.

The ring must have cost Lena quite a lot as the diamond is not small.

Lena stands up and sits next to Kara and then places the ring on Kara’s finger. Kara knows this is pretend but even being fake proposed to and having an engagement ring slipped on her finger got her alien heart beating fast.

“Wow this ring is incredible. It must have cost a lot.” Kara says.

“Oh price doesn’t matter. Besides it’s definitely the type of ring I’d get my real fiancé, well maybe not if I was marrying a man.” Lena smiles.

“Oh I need to get you a ring.” Kara then realises.

“Oh don’t worry about it. I can get it.” Lena says.

“No no, even though this is fake it gave me a thrill, you proposing and putting the ring on me, I want you to have that too.” Kara replies.

Lena smiles.

“Okay fair enough. I’m not letting you buy it with your own money though. This is my charade. You go ring shopping and when you find a ring you think I’d like just call me and I’ll arrange it all with the ring store owner.” Lena smiles.

“Are you sure? I’d feel guilty spending too much of your money on a ring.” Kara says.

“Kara I’m a billionaire, plus I can always return it if I want to, once this is over.” Lena says with a smile.

“Okay.... well it’s Tuesday today so that gives me 2 days to get you the ring before our announcement.” Kara says.

“Yes.” Lena replies with another nod.

Kara looks at the ring on her finger and twiddles with it a bit. The ring is truly beautiful. She then looks up at Lena who is just looking at Kara with a smile.

“Can I.... can I kiss you?” Kara asks shyly.

“What?” Lena says surprised.

“I just.... we are going to have to play the part eventually.... and I don’t know why... but this fake proposal got my heart pumping.... it feels like it might be perfect to practice a kiss.. which I’m sure we’d have to do sooner or later.” Kara says nervously, “But... we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean it’s up to you. Oh I’ve probably made this awkward I’m sorry I....”

“Kara breathe....” Lena interrupts, “it’s okay. You just shocked me a bit. But you’re right. So yes you can kiss me.” Lena says.

Kara doesn’t need to be asked twice, or given permission twice. She is on such a high from everything she immediately mashes her lips against Lena’s. The kiss starts off soft and gentle, but soon progresses. Kara is the one controlling the kiss. She begins by just simply kissing Lena, but she soon deepens this kiss and places both her hands on Lena’s face. Next Kara introduces some tongue. The two continue to kiss for a while, Lena entirely reciprocates everything.

After about a minute Kara soon snaps out of her daze and realises what she is doing. She quickly pulls away from the kiss and briefly sees Lena chasing her lips.

Lena opens her eyes and looks at Kara.

“I... I’m sorry... I got carried away..... you’re a great kisser.” Kara says embarrassed.

Lena smiles and places a hand on Kara’s lap.

“Don’t apologise. I enjoyed it as well, you are an amazing kisser. I certainly won’t be complaining whenever we have to do that again.” Lena says with a wink.

Kara coughs nervously.

“Hmm Okay well.... I think I should head home. Uhmm is there anything else we need to talk about?” Kara says.

Lena composes herself with a smile.

“Hmmm, oh yes..... It’s going to look a bit strange if we announce we are engaged and don’t live together. So I was thinking you could move in here with me? There’s plenty of space and you’d have your own room and everything. And you can keep your current apartment for when this fake marriage ends.” Lena says slightly nervous.

“Oh... I didn’t think of that. Yeah of course. Uhmm I guess I can move in on Thursday? I’ll just bring some clothes that’s it.” Kara replies.

“Great.” Lena smiles, “I can send my driver to help you with any moving if you’d like? And I’ll set you up with your own access to my lift so you can actually get into the apartment.”

“Oh I’ll be fine moving clothes on my own, don’t worry about it.” Kara replies with a smile.

Kara then gets up to leave. The two women say goodbye to one another for the evening and end things with a hug. As Kara hugs Lena she remembers Lena not being hugged in over a decade and this just makes Kara hug Lena tighter and longer. But eventually it has to end and Kara heads back home.

When Kara arrives back at her apartment she sends Alex a text.

**Kara**: If you can stop being a brat about this whole Lena thing I could do with your help tomorrow.

A few minutes later Alex texts back.

**Alex**: Hmm Okay, ill try. I’ll meet you at your place at say lunch? I have some stuff to do at the DEO first. Unless I see you sooner of course.

**Kara**: Okay I’ll see you then at say 1pm?

**Alex**: Okay see you then sis xxxxx


	3. Ring Shopping

Kara spends the morning firstly at CatCo finishing up her article of her interview with Lena, and eventually submits it to Snapper. He reads it over while he has her stand there.

“Huh, not bad pony tail.” Snapper grunts, “I mean it’s not amazing, but not bad.”

Kara just nods and heads out to meet her sister for lunch. On the way to the elevator of CatCo James catches Kara’s eye and gestures for her to come over to him but Kara ignores him and leaves.

A few minutes later Kara flies into her apartment with Alex waiting patiently by the Kitchen isle.

“Hi” Alex says.

“Hi Alex.” Kara nods.

“So what do you need my help with?” Alex asks, breaking the awkward silence between the two sisters.

“I need your help engagement ring shopping....” Kara says nervously.

“Oh Kara..... you can’t be serious....” Alex says.

“Yes I am. I’m doing this with Lena and she needs an engagement ring. She already gave me one last night and I told her I’d get her one today.” Kara says.

“But Kara how are you going to pay for it? And this is her own fake scheme, I don’t see why you have to get her a ring.” Alex says.

“Lena is paying for it. I’m picking it out and then she told me to text her and she’ll call the shop owner and sort it out, whatever that means. And I wanted to pick out the ring for her. How often do you get to go ring shopping?” Kara replies.

Alex sighs.

“Hmm Okay..... do you have the ring she got for you or did she keep it?” Alex asks.

“Oh yeah I’ll get it.” Kara says as she walks to her bedroom to retrieve the engagement ring she had stashed away.

Kara comes back and opens the ring box to show Alex. Alex’s jaw drops.

“Oh my god.... that’s amazing..... and it must cost a fortune.....” Alex says as she picks up the ring.

“That’s what I said. But Lena reminded me she’s a billionaire so it doesn’t matter.” Kara replies.

Alex carefully studies the ring.

“So did you two talk a lot last night?” Alex asks.

“Yes we did. We talk for hours. We got to know each other and talked about what is going to happen with this plan or scheme or whatever you want to call it. Coincidentally I’m going to move in with Lena tomorrow.” Kara says.

Alex snaps out of her trace of looking at the ring.

“Kara! It’s one thing to do all this! But to live with Lena Luthor! Not only is that dangerous, because I don’t trust her, but that puts you at risk of her finding out you're Supergirl.” Alex says.

“I know Alex. Look I trust Lena. I’m doing this to help her. And for this to work engaged couples tend to live together.... and she really is a sweetheart. She made my heart shatter last night when she told me something.” Kara says.

“What did she tell you?” Alex asks curious, if only because she wanted more dirt on Lena than her multiple background checks, that she was not going to tell Kara about.

“I hugged her last night and she told me that was the first hug she’d gotten in over 10 years.” Kara says.

“What? Really?” Alex asks very surprised.

“Yes! She didn’t really grow up in a loving household. So please stop treating her like something she’s not. Like I told Kal-El last night if you treat someone like a villain you’re just pushing them to become one, just so you can be satisfied and say ‘I told you so’.” 

“Wait. Clark came to see you last night? Why?” Alex asks.

“Because James told him about Lena and I’s thing and he didn’t approve. I gave him an earful. I haven’t talked to James since, and don’t really plan to anytime soon.” Kara replies.

“I might not approve but that was out of line if James.” Alex says and then sighs, “But I see what you mean about Lena. I’ll try my best to keep an open mind.”

“Great! That’s all I ask.” Kara smiles back.

* * *

About half an hour later Kara and Alex arrive at a ring store. Kara is amazed by all the sparkly things inside the store.

A well dressed man in a 3 piece suit addresses then.

“Good Afternoon ladies, how may I help you today?” The man asks in a posh British accent.

“Oh uhmm I’m here to get an engagement ring for my fiancé. I mean she proposed to me already so I’m getting her one now and uhm...”

“Kara breath.” Alex says as she places and hand on Kara’s arm.

“I see. If you don’t mind me saying you make a cute couple.” The man says with a smile.

“Ewww” Alex says.

“Gross” Kara says at the same time, “This is my sister.”

The man turns bright red.

“Oh.... my..... my apologies..... I just jumped to that conclusion.... I’m sorry....” The man says very flustered.

Kara and Alex both begin to chuckle.

“It’s okay, no need to worry. So where are your engagement rings?” Kara asks.

“Hmm we have quiet a collection. Do you have anything specific in mind, maybe a style you like or a price range?” The man asks as he professionally recovers himself from his earlier mistake. 

“Oh uhmmm I’m really not sure...” Kara says.

“Hang on a second.” Alex says. 

Alex then proceeds to put a hand into the small hand bag Kara has bought with her and pulls out the ring box, which of course contains the engagement ring. Alex opens the box and holds out the ring to the man. 

“How much would you say this ring cost? As I believe that would be her price range.” Alex asks.

The man carefully takes the ring and then proceeds to get a magnifying glass piece that he places on his eye. He looks intensely at the ring, studying it carefully. Eventually her finishes his inspection and hands the ring back to Alex to place in the box.

“Oh my. That is an extraordinary ring. I’d estimate that it cost your fiancé around $2 million.” The man says.

“What?!?!” Alex yells.

“2..... 2 million......” Kara stutters.

“Yes. That is one of the purest and most refined cuts of diamond I have seen. We have a few rings of similar quality in our collection if you’d like to look. That is if the price is not a problem...” The man says.

“Oh.... no.... my fiancé plans to buy the ring. I’m going to choose it then phone her and she said she’d take care of the rest... I’m not sure what that means honestly.” Kara replies nervously.

The man chuckles and moves to the back of the store and opens a safe. He then pulls out a tray containing 10 different rings, all of which sit on their own cushion.

“These are all our top tier rings.” The man says gleefully.

Kara and Alex both stare at the rings with their mouth's gaped wide open.

“Wow they are all beautiful.” Kara says as she gazes at all the rings in complete awe.

Kara carefully looks at each ring. She doesn’t dare to touch any of them. She knows this is the visualisation of more money than she’d ever make in her entire life. One ring, the fourth from the right catches her eye. The ring isn’t gold, but silver and it has a large diamond in the centre with three small diamonds on either side of the big centre diamond going across the silver band.

“Wow that one is beautiful....” Kara says stunned.

“Hmm I have to say they are all very nice.” Alex says, “How much is that one?”

“It is priced at...” The man begins.

“No! I don’t want to know the price. I’ll take this one. Let me just phone Lena.” Kara says as she interrupts the man.

“Are you sure Kara?” Alex asks.

Kara nods, and is happy that her sister has got into the spirit of everything, even if it is all a hoax.

Kara pulls out her phone and calls Lena. Lena picks up almost straight away.

“Kara Hi!” Lena says in a voice that sounds like she is smiling down the phone.

“Hi Lena, I’m at the ring store and I found your ring.” Kara says nervously.

“Oh... Okay.... can you pass me over to the salesman or woman you are dealing with?” Lena asks.

“O....okay...” Kara says nervously again and then hands the phone to the gentleman with them in the store.

“Hello?” The man says, “Yes?.....uhuh”.

The man then types something on his computer and continues to mutter similar phrases down the phone. Alex and Kara can’t hear what Lena is saying. Kara is too afraid to use her super hearing.

Eventually after a few minutes the man smiles.

“Okay all done.” He says down the phone, then hands it back to Kara.

“Lena???” Kara says.

“It’s all done and paid for Kara.” Lena says.

“Oh.... Okay..... can you come over to my apartment tonight?? And I’ll give you the ring?” Kara asks.

“Yes Okay... just text me the address and I’ll be there when I’ve finished work around 7.” Lena says down the phone.

“Okay great... see you then.” Kara says with a smile.

Once Kara has finished with the call the man has carefully put the engagement ring in a box and wrapped it carefully, then placed it in a fancy bag.

“Thank you for shopping with us... I hope I never see you again...” The man says with a smile and a chuckle as he holds out the bag to Kara.

Kara takes the bag.

“Thanks.” She smiles.

Kara and Alex then walk out the store.

“Well that wasn’t how I imagined buying engagement rings with my sister.” Alex says.

Kara laughs.

* * *

Later that evening Kara is waiting patiently for Lena to arrive. She has decided that even though this is fake she wants to try and make it a bit romantic so she has lit her apartment with just candles. 

Kara nervously plays with the ring box, flipping it open and closed as she waits.

Eventually there is a knock at her door and Kara uses her X-Ray vision to see that it’s Lena. Kara opens the door.

“Lena! It’s good to see you.” Kara smiles and brings Lena in for a hug.

“Kara. It’s nice to see my best friend too.” Lena says with a smile and a slight chuckle. “Ooo I see you’ve set the mood in here.”

“Oh yeah I wanted it to seem like it’s romantic.” Kara laughed. She then took Lena’s hand and led her towards the kitchen isle where the ring box was sitting.

Kara let go of Lena’s hand grabbed the ring, got on one knee and opened the box.

“Lena Luthor, will you marry me?” Kara says looking up into Lena’s eyes with a smile.

Lena smiles back.

“Yes.” Is all Lena says.

Kara then stands up and Lena holds out her finger. Kara places the engagement ring on it.

“It’s beautiful Kara.” Lena says.

“Thank you. It was my favourite one at the store.” Kara smiles.

Lena then looks up from staring at the ring in her outstretched hand and looks into Kara’s eyes.

“I can see what you meant by this giving you a thrill, even though it’s fake.” Lena smiles.

“I know right?” Kara smiles back.

Lena nervously bites her lip.

“What is it?” Kara asks.

“What?” Lena says.

“You’re biting your lip. I’ve noticed you only do that when you’re nervous about something.” Kara replies.

“I.... can I kiss you?” Lena asks shyly.

Kara smiles in response.

“Yes of course, it’s only fair. I kissed you after you proposed. I’d actually be offended if you...” Kara says but is interrupted by Lena kissing her.

The kiss is forceful and hot and heavy, just like their previous kiss. But this time the two women have their hands roaming up and down the sides of each other’s bodies. All the while Kara is walking backwards and leading Lena to her couch. The two women fall onto the couch but don’t stop kissing.

Lena lets out a small moan, and then suddenly her eyes pop open and she pulls away from the kiss, this time with Kara’s lips chasing her. Lena quickly gets off of Kara and goes very red in the face.

“Oh I’m sorry Kara.... I got carried away.... I think.... I think I’m going to go....” Lena says as she gets up and walks away to leave, but Kara grabs Lena’s arm and stops her from moving away.

“It’s okay. I enjoyed it. Please don’t go.” Kara says.

Lena turns back towards Kara and looks at her.

“Are you sure??” Lena asks nervously.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Kara says with a smile and pulls Lena back onto the couch to sit next to her.

“Okay.” Lena says still a bit nervous and embarrassed.

The two women sit in silence for a moment. Kara finally decides to break the silence.

“Lena I can’t believe how much you spent on this... or these rings...” Kara says.

Lena turns to Kara and smiles.

“Like I said, I’m a billionaire. This is the same amount I’d have spent in reality.” Lena says.

“But.... I’m terrified. When I start wearing it on Friday... I’m scared I’ll lose it or damage it or.... “Kara says.

“Don’t worry about it Kara. I know you’ll take good care of it. And if you do lose it, it doesn’t matter. I like said I’m a billionaire. Although I’d prefer if you didn’t lose it.” Lena laughs.

“O... okay....” Kara says, “oh by the way I’ll arrange for an interview at CatCo on Friday, sometime tomorrow.” 

“Great.” Lena smiles.

Lena then seems to think for a second.

“Wait a minute Kara, aren’t you going to get in trouble for writing an article about your fiancé?” Lena asks with concern in her voice.

“Oh don’t worry about that. There isn’t much in the article that can be argued is objectively bias.” Kara says.

“Lena Luthor is a brilliant business woman seeking to reinvent her families company, under a new name and new management, and only seeks to put her resources and incredible mind towards helping humanity.” Lena quotes.

Kara looks at Lena confused.

“How have you read my article?” Kara asks.

“I read it online earlier today. I was in the middle of reading it when you phoned me earlier.” Lena says with a smile.

“Oh... I didn’t know Snapper even published it yet....” Kara says, “Anyway it’s fine. There’s nothing they can do now. Plus I’m bringing them an exclusive interview of our engagement. Even Snapper can’t pass that up.”

“Okay. I’m just concerned about you being punished for it is all.” Lena says.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fine.” Kara smiles.

  
"By the way, I just want to say your article was incredible Kara. I see a bright future for you as a reporter. And I feel truly honoured I was the first person that you interviewed and wrote an article about." Lena says sincerely. 

  
"Thank you..... it was actually quite easy to write..... I got everything I needed in the interview.... you made me feel very comfortable interviewing you.... so thank you...." Kara blushes.

Lena just smiles back at Kara in response.

There is another brief, but this time a comfortable silence.

“Would you like to stay and watch a movie? I can order us some Chinese food?” Kara asks Lena.

Lena smiles.

“Sure. I’d like that. I’d be a fool not to spend more time with my fiancé.” Lena says with a wink.

The two women then curl up under a blanket and watch a movie that Kara puts on. They are only briefly interrupted by their Chinese order arriving, after which they both go back to their previous positions on the couch. Lena of course comments on how many pot stickers Kara ordered, while Kara continues to shove the dumplings into her mouth as if she'd die if she didn’t eat them as quickly as possible.

The two remain curled under the blanket for a few more hours until the movie ends.

“Well I think I should be heading home.” Lena says with a smile, “Thank you for the engagement ring, and thank you for spending time with me this evening.” 

Kara can tell Lena still is nervous and unsure of herself when it comes to having friends. She thinks she needs to thank her for spending time with her, as if it was a chore, not something she enjoyed.

Kara hugs Lena.

“You don’t have to thank me for spending time with you silly, I enjoyed it. I look forward to when we get to spend more time together when I move in tomorrow.” Kara says.

“Oh yeah right... “ Lena says, “I set everything up with my security so you have access to my.... our apartment.” 

“Okay.... uhmmm could you leave the balcony door unlocked when you leave for work tomorrow?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs.

“Sure.... but why?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well.... uhmmm Supergirl is going to help me move some stuff...” Kara says.

Lena laughs.

“Supergirl your own personal mover. I see why you didn’t need help from my driver.” Lena says with a giggle.

“Yeah well she offered and it won’t take her that long to do it.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Lena smiles and this time brings Kara in for a hug. 

This is the first hug that Lena has initiated. Kara is very aware of this and makes sure to hug Lena back just as tight and for even longer than she normally would.

Eventually the hug ends and Lena opens the door.

“Bye.” Lena smiles.

“See ya.” Kara smiles back.

Kara then closes the door and hums to herself. She goes about eating the remainder of the Chinese food they had ordered and throws away the other trash from their take out. She then rearranges the blanket on her couch so it’s placed over the side neatly, like it had been before Lena and Kara curled under it.

But then suddenly a realisation hits Kara. It hits her so hard it makes her physically jump. Kara realises that even though she only saw her a few minutes ago she misses Lena, a lot. 


	4. Moving In

Kara wakes up on Thursday morning and is both excited and nervous about what she has to do today. She is nervous because she has to set up the interview with Snapper and tell him about Lena and her's relationship, and convince him it was real, then most likely take some harsh words about the ethics of writing an article about your fiancé. But Kara was also excited because today was the day she was going to move in with Lena. She really had been enjoying Lena’s company so much over the passed week of intense amounts of time they have spent with one another, the only persons company she enjoys more is Alex and maybe that wasn’t true any more. Either way Kara was ever more sure in declaring Lena as her new best friend, and looked forward to spending evenings with her every day for however long their fake proposal lasts.

Kara gets up and gets ready and then begins surveying her things. She decides that she’ll just pack all her clothes and move them to Lena’s. She doesn't really care about any furniture or pictures or anything because it’s not like this was going to be permanent, and she was sure she’d come back to her apartment every now and then.

So Kara packs her clothes into boxes using her super speed. She then changes into her costume and flies over to Lena’s apartment. 

She lands on the balcony and places the boxes down and goes to open the door. It is locked.

“Drat, Lena must have forgot.” Kara mumbles to herself.

Kara considers just breaking the door, but realises that would be incredibly rude. But just before she can think any more she sees Lena appearing in the apartment, coming out from another room.

“I’m coming Supergirl.” Lena calls out.

Lena then briskly walks over to the balcony and unlocks the door, opening it to let Supergirl in. Kara then picks up the boxes and carries them inside.

“Good morning Miss Luthor.” Supergirl smiles.

“Good morning Supergirl.” Lena says back slightly shyly.

“I thought you’d be at work already. Where should I put these?” Supergirl asks.

“Oh follow me.” Lena says and leads Supergirl to a bedroom. “I would usually be at work but I was just getting the place ready for Kara to move in.”

“Oh were you hiding all your dirty secrets?” Supergirl jokes.

Lena jolts at these words, clearly not taking them as the joke they were intended. Kara forgot that she didn’t have the type of relationship with Lena as Supergirl like she did as Kara, she couldn’t make those jokes and expect Lena to take them as such.

“Oh I didn’t mean to offend you. I was making a joke.” Supergirl quickly says.

Lena just nods and doesn’t respond and continues to lead Supergirl to a bedroom. The two women step inside the room.

“This will be Kara’s room. You can put everything down in here.” Lena says.

Kara places the boxes down next to the door. She looks around and is amazed by the room. The bed is a king or queen sized bed. There are night stands either side of the bed with matching lamps on top of them and everything is coloured white or beige. Kara then observes that there are two doors inside the room, one leads to a bathroom which she can’t quiet see and the other leads to a walk in closet that was huge.

“Wow this room is amazing.” Supergirl says.

“Thank you. I hope Kara will like it.” 

“Oh I’m sure she will.” Supergirl responds with a smile.

“Well if you don’t mind I’ve got to head to L-Corp now... sooo....” Lena says gesturing for Supergirl to leave the room.

“Oh of course.” Supergirl replies.

The two women walk in silence back out to the balcony. Lena is the one that finally breaks the silence.

“Thank you for helping Kara move in, and thank you for...... for not thinking the worst of me and my plan...” Lena says shyly.

“Oh you don’t need to thank me. Kara trusts you, and so do I. I don’t care what anyone else says.” Supergirl smiles.

Lena smiles back.

Supergirl goes to turn to leave but then turns back around.

“Oh one last thing.” Supergirl says and then pulls Lena in for a hug. At first Lena is stiff and lifeless in the hug, but she soon melts into it and smiles.

Supergirl eventually ends the hug.

“Kara told me about...” Supergirl says gesturing between them, meaning the hug, “So I thought I’d give you one.”

Lena has tears in her eyes and a slight smile across her face.

“Thank you Supergirl. A Super hugging a Luthor who would have thought?” Lena says timidly.

Supergirl chuckles.

“Anyway have a good day Miss Luthor.”

“You too Supergirl.”

And with that Supergirl flies away. Lena isn’t sure why but her heart is beating incredibly fast, she believes it’s because of how happy she is that Supergirl believes in her and trusts her, she was sure when moving to National City that Supergirl would just see her as the worst, just another evil Luthor to keep an eye on.

Later Kara is working hard at CatCo. At various times over the passed few hours James has tried to get her attention, or get her to talk to him. But all she has said in reply is “I’m busy” or “not now”.

Eventually Kara notices that Snapper finally has a lull in his day, so she nervously gets up and goes over to him in his office. 

Kara enters his office and Snapper just sighs.

“What is it ponytail?” Snapper asks sounding frustrated.

“I.... I have a story for you.....” Kara says nervously.

“Most junior reporters always think they do.... what is it?” Snapper asks sighing again.

“It’s a uhmm.... an exclusive about uhmm...” Kara says.

“Spit it out ponytail, I don’t have all day!” Snapper says sternly.

“It’s an article about the public announcement of my engagement...” Kara manages to spit out.

Snapper laughs, loudly.

“I doubt anyone wants to read about your engagement ponytail. Go take out a snippet in a local newspaper.” Snapper says again laughing.

“I’m engaged to Lena Luthor...” Kara spits out.

“What!?!” Snapper questions.

“I’m engaged to Lena Luthor and she..... we were thinking it would be best to announce it and not hide it anymore as the press are going to catch on sooner or later... and I work here soo... it seems like this would be the best place to do it....” Kara says as she stumbles over her words.

Snapper laughs again.

“Oh that was a good one blondie. I didn’t think you had it in you to make up something like that.” Snapper laughs.

Kara gets frustrated and storms out of Snappers office. She goes back to her desk, goes through her bag and pulls out her engagement ring box. She then storms back into Snappers office.

“Oh you’re back. Here to tell me you’re secretly a vigilante at night now?” Snapper laughs.

Kara for less than a second gets nervous by how close to home Snapper's words are, but then shakes herself out of it.

“No I'm engaged to Lena Luthor... this is my engagement ring!” Kara says as she shows the ring to Snapper.

Snapper studies the ring carefully. He then looks up at Kara with shock on his face.

“Holy hell.... you couldn’t afford a thing like this... so either you stole it.... which I seriously doubt as you’re too much of a goody two shoes.... or you’re telling the truth...” Snapper says.

“I am!” Kara says raising her voice.

“Okay okay.... but before I agree to anything I need to know how long you two have been together... the details...” Snapper says.

Kara sighs.

“We’ve been secretly dating for 6 months. We bumped into each other just over 6 months ago as Lena was coming out of a coffee shop here in national city. Lena was visiting for something, I can’t remember what, it’s all a bit technical or something. Anyway we first met then and I caused her to spill her coffee on herself. I apologised and one thing led to another and we spent some time together and exchanged numbers, we even went on a brief date just watching movies one evening in my apartment. She went back to Metropolis and I stayed here. We continued to talk on the phone and text a bunch. Eventually a week or so later Lena asked me out on another date. I said yes. Ever since then on a weekly basis Lena has been secretly flying out to National City to be with me. Moving the L-Corp head offices to National City was partly because Lena wanted to live with me, but also there were other reasons. Anyway then a few days ago we were spending an evening together at Lena’s apartment and she just got on one knee and proposed.” Kara finally finishes.

“Hmm.... Well that’s an interesting story all right.” Snapper says, “So how do you and Miss Luthor want this to be done by CatCo?”

“Well I was thinking you could interview us both together tomorrow and either publish it or film it or whatever.” Kara says nervously.

Snapper sighs.

“Okay... yes I’ll figure something out... just bring Miss Luthor over here at around 2pm and I’ll do the interview.” Snapper says.

“Okay Thank you.” Kara smiles and then goes to leave the office.

“And ponytail?” Snapper says.

“Yes?”

“Congratulations on using your connections with Lena Luthor to get an article of yours published. It might be unethically bias, but at least I can see you got gumption after all.” Snapper says.

Kara just nods and leaves.

Kara returns to her desk and texts Lena.

**Kara**: Hey good afternoon. I just spoke to Snapper he said he’d do the interview tomorrow at 2pm, if that’s okay with you?

**Lena**: That’s great! Thank you again for arranging it.

**Kara**: Please I told you, you don’t have to thank me anymore.

**Lena**: Okay, I’ll try. Did Snapper yell at you for writing an article about me even though we’re engaged?

**Kara**: No, actually he seemed proud that I “used my connections to my fiancé to get an article published” he claimed I had “gumption”, whatever that means.

**Lena**: Haha, Okay that’s good then.

**Kara**: What time do you finish work tonight? Will you have dinner with me before we go back to your apartment?

**Lena**: Yes, of course. I’ll be done at around 5 today, so come meet me at L-Corp, I just only have a few meetings left. One with my board unfortunately, you know how good it went last time.....

**Kara**: Well good luck then! And I’ll see you at 5!

**Lena**: Great!

**Lena**: Oh and Kara, it’s our apartment now, not just mine. I really want you to feel at home there, and I hope you do. I want to make this as comfortable as possible for you. :)

**Kara**: Thanks. I’m sure I’ll be comfortable because I get to spend more time with you :)

**Lena**: awww that’s cute.

**Kara**: Well I’m cute, so what’d you expect?

**Lena**: haha. No arguments here.

**Lena**: Anyway I really have to go now. See you at 5.

**Kara**: Okay see you then. Can’t wait! :)

**Lena**: :)

* * *

Kara arrives at L-Corp at 5pm on the dot. She works her way to the elevator that takes her to Lena’s office. After a brief moment the elevator opens at Lena’s floor. Kara walks out and sees Lena’s assistant Jess sitting at her desk. Kara approaches her.

“Oh hello Miss Danvers...” Jess says, seemingly pulled out of being deep in work on her computer.

“Hi Jess, and I told you to call me Kara.” Kara smiles back.

“Oh okay... Miss Luthor was supposed to be finished with her meetings already but I guess they are running late. Would you like to wait for her in her office?” Jess smiles.

“Sure. I’d stay and talk to you but it seems like you have some work to do.” Kara says.

“Oh yes. I’m just rearranging Miss Luthor’s schedule for when she’s going to be away this weekend.” Jess says.

“She’s going away?” Kara asks surprised and slightly annoyed that she wasn’t told.

“Oh yes. Sorry Miss Luthor was going to tell you when she saw you this evening. I’m sorry for dropping that on you.” Jess says apologetically.

“Oh okay, no worries.” Kara says relieved as she heads to Lena’s office.

“Oh and Kara....” Jess begins and then gets up and walks over to Kara, “Thank you for what you are doing for Miss Luthor, I’m glad someone else sees her for the good person like I do.” 

Kara just nods and smiles at Jess and then enters the office.

Kara makes her way to the couch in Lena’s office and sits down. She decides as she has got some time to kill to see if she can research any interesting topic for her next article. 

After about 30 minutes of searching Kara is interrupted by Jess entering the office.

“Miss Danvers.... I mean Kara... Lena.... I mean Miss Luthor is still currently in a meeting... I just checked on her... so she hasn’t forgotten you.” Jess says.

“Oh don’t worry. I expect this is the life of a successful CEO.” Kara smiles.

Jess smiles back and goes to leave.

“Oh Jess?” Kara says and Jess turns around, “Where is the nearest bathroom?”

“Oh, there is one just by the elevators. But also Miss Luthor has one through those doors, it’s her own private bathroom which she has told me you can use.” Jess says as she points to a door the other side of Lena’s office.

“Oh okay thank you.” Kara says and Jess turns and leaves.

Kara heads to the bathroom. 

Just as Kara is washing her hands her comms unit goes off in her ear.

“Supergirl we need your help.” Alex says.

“Okay I’m on my way!” Kara replies.

Kara then quickly locks the bathroom door just in case Lena comes back, and then she flies out the bathroom window.

The fight wasn’t anything special. It was just an alien that was terrorising the streets of National City with its brute strength. The DEO couldn’t subdue it with their weapons. But Supergirl was quickly able to subdue and capture the alien, then fly him to the DEO.

Kara returns to Lena’s bathroom in her office about 30 minutes after she left. She uses her X-Ray vision and is relieved that Lena hadn’t returned. Kara imagines how awkward it would have been if Lena had come back and been waiting for Kara who had been in the bathroom for the past 20 minutes.

Kara walks out of the bathroom and walks over to the couch, but before she sits down she looks over at Lena’s desk. A mischievous smile grows on Kara’s face. Kara then walks over to Lena’s desk and sits down in the chair. She begins playing about with the chair, imagining herself as a CEO with this amazing view of National City to her back. 

Soon Kara has an idea and turns her chair around so she is facing the balcony, just as she hears the office door open.

“Miss Luthor, I have been expecting you.” Kara says in her best Bond villain impression as she turns the chair around slowly.

It is to Kara’s embarrassment that she sees it wasn’t Lena that entered the office but Jess. 

A big smile grows on Jess’ face, while Kara goes red.

“Oh Jess uhmm......I thought you were Lena...” Kara says as she stands up from the chair.

“You sure you didn’t think I was James Bond?” Jess jokes with a huge smile still on her face.

Kara just lets out a quiet laugh trying to quell her embarrassment.

“Anyway, I was just checking on you. Lena is still in her meeting. I’m sure she’d understand if you left.” Jess says.

“Oh no, I have nothing to do anyway. I’m okay with waiting.” Kara replies.

“Okay. Well hopefully she won’t be that long.” Jess says then goes to leave the office. But before she leaves Jess stops and turns to Kara.

“Oh and Kara?” Jess says and Kara looks at Jess again, “For the record, you would make a terrible Bond villain, you’re too sweet and good.”

Kara laughs in response. Jess smiles and leaves.

Kara sits back down at the desk and twirls the chair around again. Kara is getting pretty bored. She eventually decides to look at her phone to pass the time.

Soon even looking at her phone bores Kara so she puts it down on the desk and decides to lean back in the chair and rest her eyes for a moment.

Kara is awoken sometime later by a gentle hand carefully shaking her by the shoulder. Kara herself has her head tilted back with her mouth slightly open, and she is drooling a bit.

“Kara...” a voice says gently.

Kara then wakes up, and realises the voice is Lena’s.

Kara coughs and wipes her face and realises she fell asleep and how she must have looked to Lena.

“Oh hey...” Kara says and stands up from the chair in embarrassment, “I’m sorry for sitting...”

“Don’t worry about it Kara... you looked cute why you were sleeping.” Lena interrupts.

Kara blushes.

“What.... what time is it?” Kara asks.

“It’s quarter passed 8.” Lena replies, “I’m so sorry Kara... I really am sorry for making you wait this long, even though you shouldn’t have really.”

“Oh it’s okay... as you see I got a few hours of sleep.” Kara smiles back.

“Okay... well.... would you like to go home now and we can pick up some food on the way instead of eating dinner out? I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.” Lena says.

“Oh well I just had a nap so I’m okay, but that sounds like a great idea to me.” Kara replies.

Kara and Lena are driven back to Lena’s apartment, now both of theirs apartment by Lena’s driver. They stop at Big Belly Burger on the way. They order a lot of Burgers which Lena happily pays for, and also makes sure her driver gets anything he wants.

Kara and Lena are both so hungry they tuck into their food as soon as they are given it at the drive thru. They both moan about how good their food is.

After Kara has scarfed down 3 burgers she turns and looks to Lena.

“Lena.... Jess told me you are going away this weekend....” Kara says timidly.

Lena stops eating and turns to look at Kara.

“Oh yes.... uhmm actually I need to talk to you about that. But can we do it when we are back at our apartment?” Lena says as she nods in her drivers direction.

“Okay.” Kara smiles back understanding Lena wants to talk in private.

A few minutes later Lena and Kara make it back to their apartment.

“Welcome to your new apartment. I hope you enjoy staying here with me. Supergirl moved your boxes of stuff into your room which I can show you.” Lena says as she relieves herself of her bag and coat.

“Okay... but first can you tell me about your trip?” Kara asks again timidly.

“Oh of course...” Lena says as she pulls out a hand to Kara and guides her to sit on the couch.

“Uhmm so my board heard about us being engaged and they uhmmm..... they insisted that I take part in a trip this weekend in some mountainous retreat place. It’s a trip specifically for CEOs and board members and their.... partners.... the board is very insisted on me going.... with you.... they said it would be good PR...... but honestly I don’t think they believe that we’re really engaged...” Lena spews out.

“Oh...” is all Kara is able to say in response.

“You don’t have to go.... I can make up some excuse as to why we’re not going if you’re not comfortable with it...” Lena says quickly.

“Oh no.... I’ll go....” Kara says.

“Okay well.... the thing is we are going to have to share a room and there is only going to be one bed....” Lena says shyly.

“Oh.... well I can sleep on the floor then... that’s fine by me...” Kara says.

“No way! You’re the one helping me I’ll sleep on the floor, you’ll take the bed.” Lena says in a determined tone.

“I’ll tell you what, how about we decide this when we get there instead of fighting over who should sleep on the floor now?” Kara says.

“O.... Okay...” Lena says, “But we are going to have to leave tomorrow soon after our interview at CatCo...” 

“Oh.... I guess I should get packed for the trip then.” Kara says with a smile.

“Really? That’s it? You’re not going to complain?” Lena says slightly shocked.

“Complain? What do I have to complain about?” Kara asks.

“I’m literally asking you to come with me on a trip last minute to a mountainous area where we’ll have to pretend to be engaged all weekend with a bunch of up tight CEOs who we both would rather not be spending any time with...” Lena says.

“Lena.... I know what I signed up for. You’ll hear no complaints from me.” Kara smiles, “Plus you left out the best part. I get to spend an entire weekend with just you, where you won’t be distracted by work every 2 minutes.”

Lena smiles in response.

“How are you real Kara Danvers?” Lena asks.

“Maybe because I’m an alien.” Kara halfheartedly jokes.

Lena laughs and takes it as a joke.

Kara doesn’t know why she just risked saying such as joke that was actually true. 

The two women spend the next hour idly chatting about their days while casually watching something uninteresting on the TV.

Eventually they both decide they best get some sleep as tomorrow would be a big day. Lena escorts Kara to her room.

“This is your room. Uhmm there is a walk in closet, which by the looks of your boxes of clothes you’ll barely even fill. Then there is also an en-suit bathroom just through that door.” Lena says as she points to a door inside the room. “I took the liberty of buying all sorts of different tooth pastes and conditioners and shampoos and such for you to choose from. If there is anything else you need just let me know.”

“Oh thank you Lena. I totally forgot to bring any of that stuff. I kind of just brought my clothes.” Kara replies.

“It’s good I thought of it then. Oh... I have a spare suit case you can use for tomorrow if you’d like.” Lena smiles.

“We are only going for 2 days can’t we share a suitcase?” Kara asks.

Lena gets flustered.

“Oh... yeah.... I mean...” Lena says.

“Oh we don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable. I just thought it would be easier.” Kara says as she goes red in embarrassment at making Lena flustered.

“Oh no, you’re right. We can share a suit case. I’ll pack my stuff this evening before I go to bed and you can pack your stuff in the morning if that’s okay.” Lena says shyly.

“That’s great!” Kara smiles.

“Okay. Uhmm my room is right across the hall from yours so if you need anything I’ll be there.” Lena says.

“Okay goodnight Lena.” Kara smiles.

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena says as she begins to walk out the room.

“Wait!” Kara yells.

Lena turns around and before she can speak she is taken into a bear hug by Kara.

“I’m gonna give you a good night hug every night I’m with you. Just to try and make up for the hugs you didn’t get for years.” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“Thank you Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As people have been enjoying this so much I decided to give you 2 chapters in one day. Just a warning I haven't completed the next chapter yet, so these daily updates are unlikely to continue.


	5. The day of the Announcement

Kara is up bright and early on Friday morning. She is slightly panicking. Not about the interview, she actually feels very comfortable pretending to be Lena’s fiancé. She is panicking about what to pack for their trip this weekend. Kara is unsure what to wear and what the dress code would be, and whether she needed anything formal or something of the sort. Kara just really doesn't want to wear something inappropriate for the event and embarass Lena.

Soon as Kara is fidgeting with her clothes she's laid out on her bed she hears a knock at her bedroom door.

“Come in.” Kara calls.

Lena enters the room.

“Kara good morning I made us some breakfast and..... what happened in here? It looks like your clothes threw up everywhere.” Lena laughs.

“Oh I’m uhmmm.... I’m trying to figure out what to bring and uhmmm oh I don’t know what I should wear to the retreat.” Kara admits.

“Oh it doesn’t matter Kara. Wear whatever you’re comfortable with. Just remember it’s probably going to be cold, so bring some warm clothes.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara nods. Warm clothes at least give her something to go on, even though she is unaffected by the cold thanks to her Kryptonian DNA.

“Anyway, I made some pancakes for breakfast if you’d like some?” Lena says.

“Oh yes... I’ll be out in a few minutes I think I know what to pack now.” Kara replies.

“Okay, let me just bring you the suitcase.” Lena says as she leaves the room.

Kara decides that she is going to bring some long PJ’s, a coat, two changes of regular long sleeved clothes and a black dress and some high heels just in case. 

Lena soon returns with the suitcase and leaves it at Kara’s side, then quickly exits the room.

Kara chuckles when she notices how neatly Lena packed all her things. They are all folded so nicely and so precisely as if she wanted to take up the least amount of room possible.

Once Kara packs she zips up the suitcase and comes out with it into the kitchen. She can smell the pancakes and maple syrup. Her stomach growls.

“All done?” Lena asks.

“Yep.” Kara replies.

Kara sees a tower of about 12 pancakes with maple syrup dripping down them. She begins to drool.

“Oh my god you made these?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs.

“Yes, they are one of the few things I can make. Not that I even eat pancakes.” Lena admits.

“Wait, so you made these just for me? What are you eating?” Kara asks.

“I’ve had a bowl of fruit. And yes I made them for you. Like I said I want you to feel welcome here.” Lena smiles.

“Oh Lena you didn’t have to do that. But thank you.” Kara smiles as she tucks into the pan cakes. 

She makes very short work of them. Lena just sits there in silence and slight amazement as to how quickly Kara is able to devour the tower of pancakes.

Kara finishes off by licking her lips to clean off any left over maple syrup.

“Hmm they were great.” Kara smiles.

“I could tell.” Lena chuckles but then turns slightly shy, “Are you.... are you nervous about today? The ...... interview?”

Kara looks directly at Lena curiously, as she really wasn’t nervous. Although she was sure if Lena was nervous that would make her nervous which in turn would make Lena more nervous and..... Kara quickly shakes those thoughts from her head.

“No I’m not. I feel comfortable with everything. Why are you?” Kara asks.

“Hmm maybe a little. I was more nervous that you’d panic and pull out.” Lena admits.

Kara laughs.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that.” Kara says with a smile as she places her hand on Lena’s arm.

“Okay. I’m going to head to L-Corp now. I’ll meet you at CatCo at 1:45. Okay?” Lena says.

“Yep that sounds great. Oh remember to bring your engagement ring. I guess we should actually start wearing them today.” Kara says shyly.

“Oh yes... I can’t wait to show off the beautiful ring you got me.” Lena smiles.

Kara chuckles.

“Me too.”

The two women just stare at each other for a second before Lena finally shakes her attention away from Kara and stands up.

“Uhmm do you need a ride to work? My driver can drive you to CatCo.” Lena offers.

“Oh no I’m fine.” Kara replies.

“Okay, I’ll take the suitcase and just leave it in my drivers car.” Lena says as she grabs the suitcase.

“Okay I’ll see you later.” Kara smiles and goes over and gives Lena a hug. Lena smiles into the hug.

“Bye.” Lena says then leaves.

Kara just sighs and smiles at the closed door that Lena left from. After a while she shakes herself from this daze and realises she needs to tell Alex and J’onn she is going to be MIA as Supergirl this weekend.

Kara decides to phone J’onn rather than Alex.

“Hello, Director Henshaw.” J’onn answers.

“Hi J’onn. I just thought I’d let you know I’m going away this weekend with Lena, so Supergirl won’t be available from this afternoon until the beginning of next week.” Kara says.

“Okay, thank you for letting me know. I’ll only contact you in case of an emergency. Have a good weekend.” J’onn replies.

“Thanks boss, you too.” Kara smiles down the phone then hangs up.

Kara then flies to work. 

When she arrives she notices that people seem to be very busy, they are all going about certain tasks. Kara doesn’t know what is going on. Kara then sees Snapper yelling at some people as he arranges some seating with 3 chairs, 2 on one side and one on its own. These chairs have a camera pointed at them. Kara realises that this was all to set up her engagement announcement with Lena. 

As Kara walks through the office and heads for her desks she sees people staring at her. She just smiles back at them, even though their stares are uncomfortable.

Kara gets to her desk and goes about her work. After a few hours while Kara was deep into her work James appears in front of her. Kara realises she can’t avoid James now.

James coughs to get Kara’s attention.

“What do you want?” Kara says drily.

“I just...... I want to say I’m sorry..... I think I over reacted.... you are trying to help someone... and maybe I just couldn’t see passed my Lex issues..... so I’m sorry.... could we maybe get a drink or have dinner to talk this evening?” James asks.

“Sorry James but I’m going away with Lena after the interview, I’m actually trying to finish up all my work now so I can leave straight after.” Kara says.

“You’re.... you’re going away with her?” James asks slightly shocked.

“Yes.... her company board wants her to go to a mountainous retreat thing for other CEOs, with her fiancé - me. They say it will be good PR. But Lena thinks it’s just because they don’t believe we are really engaged.” Kara says.

“Well it is hard to believe...” James mutters.

Kara looks up and gives James a death stare.

“Sorry Sorry. I’ll stop doing that. I promise. I’ll try and be better and be supportive. Maybe when you guys get back we can all meet Lena so we can get to know her? Maybe at a game night?” James offers.

“Hmm maybe. It’ll depend on how Lena feels about it. I told her you and Alex weren’t thrilled by the idea, so I doubt she’d be eager to spend an evening with either of you.” Kara says.

“Okay... well it was just an option... let me know..” James says with a smile and walks away.

Kara then spends the next few hours while skipping lunch finishing up all her work. Just as finishes she is interrupted by Snapper’s voice.

“Ponytail!!!” Snapper yells across the office.

Kara quickly gets up and walks over to Snapper’s office where they have set up the interview “set” and camera.

Kara thinks about telling Snapper she doesn’t appreciate being called “ponytail or blondie”especially when it was yelled across the office, but she decides that battle might be best left for another day.

Kara walks into the office.

“Good you’re here. When is Miss Luthor getting here?” Snapper asks.

“She said she’d be here around 1:45.” Kara replies.

“Okay good. I’ll explain to you how this is going to work. I’m going to interview you both. By both I mean you are going to sit there next to Lena and allow her to do most of the talking. The people will be interested in her not you. Anyway I’m going to ask a bunch of leading questions about how you met etc etc blah blah blah. Just if you answer anything, don’t stumble over your words, it’ll make you look like an idiot.” Snapper says.

“Okay... fine...” Kara replies.

Before Snapper can say anything else Kara gets a text.

**Lena**: I’m down stairs, I’m heading up in the elevator now. 

**Kara**: Great! I’ll met you there.

Kara quickly leaves Snapper's office and heads over to the elevators. She only has to wait a few seconds before one of the elevators opens and Lena appears. 

Kara smiles at Lena and Lena smiles back at Kara and they walk over to one another.

Kara notices that people are staring curiously. So Kara pulls Lena in for a quick kiss. Lena is surprised, but kisses her back.

Once the brief kiss finishes Kara takes Lena’s hand and leads her to Snapper’s office.

“Sorry about that. People were staring and we have to play the part.” Kara whispers.

“That’s alright I understand, and like I said the other day, I look forward to kissing you again.” Lena says in a low voice with a mischievous smile.

Kara just smiles back and turns slightly red.

The two women enter Snapper’s office hand in hand.

“Ahh so it’s true.... I have to admit part of me was still convinced blondie made this up.” Snapper says.

Lena gave Snapper an unimpressed look.

“Well KARA and I are very much together, thank you very much.” Lena glares back making sure to emphasise the word Kara.

Kara understands what Lena is doing and gives her hand a slight squeeze to let her know it’s okay.

Snapper coughs.

“Anyway it’s nice to meet you Ms Luthor, my name is Snapper Carr, I’ll be conducting the interview today.” Snapper says and brings forward a hand which Lena shakes.

“This is going to be a pre-recorded interview. I’m going to ask you questions about your relationship, you’ll explain everything. Then in a few hours we’ll upload an edited interview and a full version of the interview along with a written article to CatCo’s online presence.” Snapper explains.

“Okay, that sounds good. Can we start now? The sooner this is over the better.” Lena admits.

“Hmmm Of course. Please take a seat... You don’t sound thrilled about this interview.” Snapper observes.

Lena and Kara both take their seats.

“Yes well personally I like to keep my private life private. But long story short my board members were going to do some less than ethical things to tank my company if I didn’t show the world I have a personality and I’m not like my brother.” Lena admits. “Id appreciate if you didn’t bring that up.”

“Hmm yes of course. No one wants to here about the backroom dealings of your company anyway. Unless you are doing something illegal.... which I’m sure your not.” Snapper quickly adds.

Snapper then nods to the camera man and the light turns red.

“Hello, I’m Snapper Carr with CatCo World Wide. Today I’m joined in an exclusive interview with Lena Luthor and her fiancé Kara Danvers, who are here to talk about their engagement. Thank you for joining us today.” Snapper says to Kara and Lena.

Kara realises that might have been the first time Snapper said her full name. She just smiles in response.

“Thanks for having us.” Lena replies.

“So here’s my first question, how’d you two meet?” Snapper asks.

“Well.... I was visiting National City just over 6 months ago for a tech conference. I went to get myself an coffee and on my way out Kara bumped into me causing me to spill all my coffee over me. She apologised profusely and offered to pay for my stained clothes. When I told her how much they cost she went red in the face and stuttered. I laughed and told her not to worry about it. Anyway she then offered to buy me a new coffee, which she did. We got talking a chatted a bit after that.” Lena says.

“And how did that turn into the two of you dating?” Snapper asks.

“Well Kara and I exchanged phone numbers after we finished talking at the coffee shop and I told her I was only in National City for 1 more day. She called me that afternoon and asked me out on a date.”

“Oh that seems bold. Where you not deterred by Miss Luthor’s family history Miss Danvers?” Snapper asks Kara.

Kara suddenly jumps awake.

“Oh no, not at all. I believe people should be judged on who they are, not on who they are related to.” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“So how did the first date go what did you do?” Snapper asks.

“We actually spent our first date in Kara’s loft watching movies on her couch as we cuddled up and ate some take out and ice cream, it was a great night and I knew Kara was special then. Just as I was leaving later that night I kissed her. I was so relieved when she kissed me back.” Lena says.

“So that was your first date. Tell me how did it go from Kara living in National City and you living in Metropolis to 6 months later you both living in National City and being engaged?” Snapper asks.

“Oh well after our first date I came out and visited Kara secretly once a week. See I didn’t want the media getting in the way of things so I wanted to, we wanted to keep it a secret. Eventually after several months of dating I decided I hated leaving Kara so I made the decision to move L-Corp's head offices to National City so I could be with Kara all the time.” Lena says.

“And the proposal? How did that happen?”

“Oh well I’d kind of got a ring for Kara embarrassingly early in our relationship. I proposed on one of the first few days of us living together in our apartment here in National City. We were just spending the evening together watching films eating ice cream like our first date. I just was so happy I got to spend all my free time with Kara and not away from her. That evening I just looked at her and I stared at her for like 30 minutes while she focused on the movie. I was thinking how beautiful she is and how much I love her in my life. Eventually I quickly got up and went to find the ring. I then came back and proposed to Kara.” Lena says.

“And were you surprised Miss Danvers?” Snapper asks Kara.

“Yes, I was not expecting it at all. I was totally focused on the movie and I hadn’t even noticed Lena had left the room. I just saw her come back into the room get down on one knee, which I thought was weird at the time, then she pulled out the ring and proposed. I said yes before she even asked me to marry her.” Kara says.

“Well that is a lovely story. Do you have any plans for your wedding yet?” Snapper asks.

“Oh no, we haven’t even thought of that.” Lena says with a chuckle.

“Well my congratulations to you both.” Snapper says and then turns to directly face the camera, “This is once again Snapper Carr with CatCo Worldwide signing off.”

The camera light then goes off.

“Well that went excellent ladies. I think this will make quite the story.” Snapper says as he and the two women stand up.

“Well thank you for covering the story in such a tactful manner.” Lena replies.

“Of course.” Snapper nods.

“Now if you don’t mind Kara and I need to get going.” Lena says.

“Not until ponytail has finished her...” Snapper begins.

“I’ve finished my work.” Kara interrupts.

“Hmm.... Okay well I’ll give you a break seeing as you gave us this exclusive story.... have a nice weekend blondie.... Miss Luthor” Snapper nods.

Before Kara can respond Lena grabs Kara’s hand and drags her out of the office and into the elevator. The two are finally alone in the elevator.

Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

“That went really well.” Lena says.

“Yeah I thought so too.” Kara replies.

“Hopefully by the time the story comes out we won’t be anywhere near the city.” Lena says.

“Oh yeah. So how are we getting to this mountainous retreat? Are we driving?” Kara asks.

Lena chuckles.

“Well it’s a 15 hour drive from here, so unless you have some super human abilities you’re not telling me about we are gonna fly there.” Lena says.

Kara’s face winces when Lena says “super human abilities”, but she looks over to Lena and realises it was just an off hand comment, it wasn’t Lena subtly implying she knows Kara is Supergirl. 

“Oh, Okay. So have you booked us on a fight? What time does it leave?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs again.

“Kara, we’re flying on my private jet, it leaves when we get there.” Lena says.

“Your.... your private yet?” Kara stutters.

“Yes... billionaire remember?” Lena says as she points to herself.

“Oh.... Okay...” Kara replies.

* * *

About an hour later Kara and Lena are in the air aboard the private jet. Kara of course has never been in a private jet before. She has been on a plane before, even though they were unnecessary for her. On a few occasions when she was younger Eliza had taken her and Alex on holidays via plane. Eliza had always angrily responded at the suggestion of Kara flying by herself as it would have been quicker and cheaper. Eliza insisted it was too dangerous and spending time on the plane together would be a “family experience”. Either way despite Kara having been on planes before she has never been on a private jet, and although she could fly and if the plane crashed she wouldn’t be harmed, she felt uneasy on planes. Kara thought it was most likely because she was flying and wasn’t in control.

Over the passed several minutes Kara has been staring around the private jet amazed by her surroundings. While Lena has pulled out a laptop to do some work. After a while Kara snaps herself out of her daze.

“Hey! I thought you weren’t going to be doing any work on this retreat!” Kara says.

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not, technically we are on our way to the retreat. Plus for the last 20 minutes you have been too busy being amazed by my plane to carry a conversation.” Lena smiles.

Kara blushes.

“It’s just crazy that you live like this. It’s incredible.” Kara utters.

“You seem to keep forgetting I’m a billionaire.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah... maybe I just didn’t understand how billionaires have a different lifestyle than us ordinary folk.” Kara says.

Lena laughs.

“Oh Kara you are anything but ordinary.” Lena smiles.

Kara’s anxiety levels raise again, Lena made yet another strange comment. Kara once again looks up at Lena to see if Lena is looking at her fishing for something, but Lena is buried into the screen of her laptop. Kara takes a long breath in relief and decides she is just being paranoid probably because she wants to tell Lena she’s Supergirl. But now is not the time, at least not yet, maybe not ever, Kara doesn’t know.

Kara allows Lena to do some work. She hopes the more work Lena does on the plane the less she’ll do at the retreat. Although Kara is pretty sure Lena will always find work to do. Anyway Kara spends the next half an hour just looking out the windows at the land below. Kara doesn’t really take in the places she flies over, so she takes in all the beautiful views now, as she is flying slower now, and actually has the chance to admire the land below.

After a while Kara gets bored and decides its time for Lena to stop working.

“When we land how far is it to the retreat?” Kara asks.

Lena doesn’t respond and continues to type away at her laptop.

Kara coughs.

“Uhmm Lena?” Kara asks.

“Hmm one second Kara.” Lena says clearly not paying attention.

“Lena?” Kara says again.

Lena doesn’t respond.

Kara then grows a mischievous grin.

“Lena want to join the mile high club?” Kara says quickly with a grin.

Lena immediately jumps from looking at her computer.

“What... what.... what?” Is all Lena can utter.

Kara laughs hysterically. 

“I knew that would get your attention.” Kara continues to laugh.

Lena goes red.

“Yes well..... you succeeded.” Lena says trying to compose herself.

“Anyway, when we land how far is it to the retreat?” Kara asks.

“Oh, it’s about a 20 minute drive. Don’t worry someone will be waiting at the airport to drive us there.” Lena says.

“Oh okay. What time do you think we are going to get to the retreat?” Kara asks.

“Hmm well it’s a 2 hour time difference ahead of National City. And we still have about another hour and a half flight so I’d say around 9?” Lena says uncertain.

“Hmmm Okay....” Kara says as her stomach grumbles.

Lena hears Kara’s stomach.

“Oh Kara there is a fridge full of food on this plane. Although I’m not sure you’re going to like any of it. I have some bags of chips stocked though.” Lena says.

“Oh okay. I guess I’ll eat those..” Kara says as she gets up and heads to where she believes the food is stored.

“Kara other direction.” Lena points.

Kara laughs and turns around and heads to the other side of the plane. She goes through a section and sees a small fridge and a cupboard. Kara opens the fridge, all she sees is a bunch of Kale and other disgusting looking food.

“Eww gross.” Kara says, she hears Lena chuckle in response.

Kara then opens the cupboard and grabs a few bags of potato chips, then heads back to Lena.

Kara sits down and opens her first bag of chips. Lena just looks at Kara curiously.

“Oh do you want some?” Kara asks hesitantly because she doesn’t really want to give up any of the food she’s willing to eat to Lena because she’s really hungry, and she didn't eat lunch.

Lena laughs.

“No I wouldn’t take any from you, you’re clearly hungry. I can wait until we get to the hotel. I’ll order us room service when we arrive.” Lena smiles.

“Okay that sounds great.” Kara smiles back.

Kara tucks into her chips and Lena goes back to typing on her computer.

About half an hour later Kara’s phone begins to explode. She’s getting tons of texts. Some say congratulations, some ask how she is dating Lena and some say other not such nice things.

Kara looks at her phone and laughs.

“So I guess our interview was just published.” Kara says.

“Oh how’d you know?” Lena asks.

“Well I’m getting a bunch of messages from acquaintances who have my number, but are not really friends, all saying various things.” Kara says.

“Such as?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well some say congratulations. Some are just surprised and some.... some are not very nice..” Kara says sadly.

“Oh and what do those ones say?” Lena ask.

“Uhmmm well one says ‘you’re a fool for marrying Lena Luthor just watch she’ll end up like her brother and kill you in the process’ and uhmm another says ‘Is Lena Luthor forcing you to do this? I’ll help just let me know, that bitch is crazy’” Kara says shyly.

“Oh so those ones are all just nasty about me?” Lena asks once more.

“Hmm mostly... apart from...” Kara trails off.

“Apart from what?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm well one says ‘You’re marrying Lena Luthor? She’s way out of your league. She’s gorgeous. I guess you are marrying up’” Kara says.

“Oh Kara that’s horrible.” Lena says, “Why does that person even have your number?”

“I don’t know really I went to high school with him. He got my phone number somehow. He wasn’t nice to me... I guess he still kept my number.” Kara mumbles.

“Well you should block his number.” Lena says.

Kara nods and blocks the number.

“Done.” Kara says timidly.

“Good, and for the record you’re beautiful. I’m the one marrying up, you’re light years out of my league.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles.

“Well that’s not true. You’re really beautiful Lena.” Kara replies.

Lena smiles again.

“Thank you, but I think we’re going to go in circles here. So maybe we can both agree we are both beautiful women?” Lena asks.

Kara laughs.

“Okay I think I can agree to that.” Kara says with a smile.

Just then Kara’s phone rings. She sees it’s Eliza phoning her.

“Oh shoot!” Kara says as she face palms.

Lena giggles.

“Who is it Kara?” Lena asks.

“It’s Eliza. I forgot to tell her this is fake.” Kara says and answers the phone, “Hello Eliza.”

“Kara! How could you not tell me you’re dating Lena Luthor! How could you not tell me you are engaged! How did both of my daughters keep this from me!” Eliza says sternly down the phone.

“It’s not real Eliza.” Kara says.

“What!?! I saw the interview Kara!” Eliza says.

“Yes! It’s pretend. I’m pretending to be engaged to Lena because Lena’s board members were going to force her out unless she got a better public image. Lena immediately just said she was engaged to me and I went along with it and here we are.” Kara says.

“Kara! So you’re just going to marry Lena to help her?” Eliza asks both sternly and confused.

“No, it’s never going to get that far. Lena’s going to spend the next few months buying back as much shares to L-Corp as possible. Then when she has enough control we’re going to call it off. We’re never going to actually get married.” Kara says.

Eliza sighs in relief.

“Okay.... I wish you would have told me about this beforehand though.” Eliza admits.

“Yes I’m sorry. I totally forgot. It’s just been crazy and after I told everyone else, everything has kind of been a bit tense.” Kara says.

Lena winces at this admission from Kara.

“I’m guessing Alex didn’t take it too well then?” Eliza asks.

“No, but James took it worse. He even told uhmmm Superman about it...” Kara says as she looks nervously at Lena with her eyes.

Lena gets a panicked look on her face. Lena mouths “What!?!” at Kara.

“Yes well those two can be a bit too quick to judge.” Eliza says.

“Exactly! Anyway I think they are both coming around now. Alex even came with me to pick out Lena’s engagement ring.” Kara says with a smile.

“Ohh yes I saw your rings. Although I have to admit Kara the ring on your finger is the nicer one.” Eliza says.

“Yes well it’s perfect. I couldn’t think of how it could look better.” Kara says as she looks at the engagement ring on her finger.

“Okay Anyway Kara I’m going to let you go. I’d love to meet Lena something soon. Even if this is fake, it sounds like you two are good friends.” Eliza says.

“Yes we are, and I’d like that too. Maybe we can arrange something soon, I’ll have to ask Lena.” Kara smiles down the phone.

“Okay great, love you.” Eliza says.

“Love you too.” Kara responds and ends the call.

Kara looks at Lena again and panics when she sees Lena still has a concerned look on her face.

“Ja.... J..... James Olsen told ..... Superman?” Lena stutters out.

“Yes he did... unfortunately.....” Kara replies.

“Oh Kara this is what I feared! This is horrible Superman will ruin this... he.... oh my god I feel sick....” Lena says then bends forward in her seat.

Kara gets up and goes over to Lena and sits next to her on the arm rest of Lena’s chair. Kara then puts an arm around Lena and brings her in for a hug.

“Hey, don’t worry. Supergirl already spoke to Superman. He’s not going to be a problem. He’s trusting Supergirl’s decision and Supergirl trusts you.” Kara says as she comforts Lena.

“Really??” Lena asks surprised.

“Yes.” Kara smiles.

Lena takes a deep breath.

“Okay.... thank you.” Lena finally smiles.

Kara smiles back in response.

Lena looks up at Kara who is looking down at hair with a smile as she still sits on the chairs arm rest.

“What do you have to ask me? You said something on the phone to Eliza.” Lena asks.

“Oh, Eliza wants to meet you, even though this is fake. I said I’d have to ask you first.” Kara says as she gestures between the two women.

“Oh, Okay....” Lena says unsure.

“I understand if you don’t want to and if it makes you uncomfortable. I’ll totally understand if you don’t want to, and I won’t hold it against you.” Kara says trying to reassure Lena.

“Oh no it’s not that. It’s just thinking about meeting your adoptive mother makes me a bit nervous.” Lena admits.

Kara giggles.

“Nervous about meeting Eliza? That’s funny.” Kara says, “Eliza is like one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. I don’t think I’d be the happy person I am today... she took care of me and Alex on her own. She made me feel cared for and loved even though I’d just lost my parents, my entire world.” Kara says and then realises what she admits and hopes Lena thinks it’s a figure of speech.

Lena looks up at Kara for a moment.

“Then if she’s as amazing and nice as she sounds I’d love to meet her.” Lena says.

“Great!” Kara smiles, “Alex and I are going up to Midvale in a few weeks. Maybe you can come with us for a long weekend?” 

“Oh I don’t know Kara, I can’t spend that much time away from L-Corp.” Lena says unsure.

“Oh come on. How’s it going to look if Lena Luthor can’t find time to spend with her fiancés family.” Kara says knowing full well she is using this fake marriage to get Lena to do what she wants.

Lena huffs.

“Fine.... well played Kara.... but I’m not making any promises that I won’t work.” Lena says.

“And I make no promises that I won’t throw your laptop, phone and tablet out the window if you do work while we are up there.” Kara jests.

“Oh you wouldn’t do that, you’d feel too guilty about breaking technology.” Lena jests back.

“No I'd be totally fine with it. As you keep reminding me you’re a billionaire so you can afford a few broken laptops and phones. What you can’t afford is if you drain your mind of all your energy by burning out.” Kara says.

Lena huffs again.

“Well we’ll see what happens then.” Lena says.

Kara’s phone then rings again. This time Kara can see that Alex is the one calling her. Kara answers the phone.

“Hi Alex!” Kara says with a smile.

“Hi Kara. I see your fake engagement is now official.” Alex replies.

“Yep, I’ve been getting texts from all sorts of people saying various things. I even got a call from Eliza, she was angry because I forgot to tell her.” Kara says.

“Kara! How could you not tell her?” Alex asks.

“Well I’ve been busy and maybe I was too nervous after how you and James reacted.” Kara replies.

“Don’t try that. We both know you just have been too caught up in this fake engagement and forgot to tell her.” Alex says.

“Hmm okay Maybe.” Kara smiles down the phone.

“Well I imagine mom is going to give me an earful for not filling her in either, so thanks for that.” Alex says.

“No worries.” Kara replies cheekily.

Alex huffs down the phone.

“Anyways I was calling as with this whole story breaking and everything I was wondering if you’d like to have a sister night? You could bring Lena if you want.” Alex says.

“Oh shoot. I forgot to tell you me and Lena are going away to a mountainous retreat that her board members suggested she go on. It’s for CEOs and their partners, Lena doesn’t want to go but is kind of being forced to as ‘good PR’ by the board, so we’re on our way now. I told J’onn already.”

“Hmm Okay. So are you in a car driving up there now? I hear a bit of background noise.” Alex asks.

“Oh no.... we’re on Lena’s private jet.” Kara says shyly.

“What!!! A private jet!!” Alex says shocked.

“Yes, it’s pretty amazing!” Kara admits.

“Hmm maybe I see why you agreed to this scheme now.” Alex jokes.

Kara laughs.

“Anyway have fun and be safe. When are you going to be back?” Alex asks.

“Oh uhmmm I don’t know hang on.” Kara says as she then turns away from the phone and looks at Lena, “Lena? When are we going to be back?”

“Sometime Sunday evening. We’ll leave the retreat after lunch on Sunday maybe a bit later.” Lena answers.

“Okay thanks.” Kara smiles and then places her head next to the phone, “Lena says sometime Sunday evening.”

“Okay cool.” Alex replies, “Can I meet Lena sometime?” 

“Hmm James asked something similar. I’ll ask her about it, maybe at a game night or something next week?” Kara suggest.

“Okay, but maybe I can meet her before everyone else so I can talk to her directly and get to know her.” Alex asks.

“Alex!” Kara says sternly.

“No not to interrogate her, nothing like that.” Alex says clearing up her intentions.

“Okay maybe, I’ll have to ask her.” Kara replies.

“Okay great. I’ll let you go know. I’ll see you soon. Love you!” Alex says.

“Love you too.” Kara replies and a few seconds later the phone call ends.

“So what do you need to ask me now?” Lena asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Oh well I was wondering if you’d like to meet my friends. Even James and Alex have asked to meet you. And not to give you the once over or anything. They just want to meet you as they both can see I clearly like spending time with you... James suggested that maybe I bring you to a game night....” Kara says as she stumbles her words out.

“Game night?” Lena questions.

“Oh it’s usually one night a week where me and all my friends get together and we play board games and drink wine or other alcohol and eat some take out. It’s really fun!” Kara says.

“Oh well I wouldn’t want to intrude then.” Lena replies.

“You wouldn’t be! I told you James suggested I bring you and I want you to come. Please come.” Kara says almost begging.

Lena smiles.

“Okay fine, I’ll come. When is it?” Lena asks.

“Great! I don’t know when. It’ll be some time next week maybe Monday or Tuesday. I’ll have to arrange it when we get back. But it would be at my apartment if that’s okay.” Kara says.

“Yes you are more than welcome to invite your friends around to our home.” Lena smiles.

“Oh no that’s not what I meant. I meant it would be at my loft, it’s where all my board games are, and it’s kind of the most central apartment.” Kara says slightly flustered by Lena’s confusion.

“Oh, of course. I don’t know why you’d have to ask me if that’s okay then.” Lena says.

“Well because you’d have to go out your way to my apartment and we usually end these things late, so we might have to stay there over night if we’re too tired.” Kara says.

“Oh I understand.” Lena replies, “I think I can ‘slum it’ for one night at your apartment.” Lena says tongue in cheek.

“Great! I’ll arrange it when we get back and let you know.” Kara replies.

“Okay, I just hope it’s not going to be awkward for all your friends with me being there.” Lena says shyly.

“Why would it be? You’re my best friend now. In my mind that puts you higher up than the others. So they should be the ones feeling concerned about feeling awkward, not you.” Kara smiles.

Lena laughs.

“Okay Kara.”

* * *

Eventually Kara and Lena land at the airport a while later. They are then driver by an arrange car to the mountainous retreat, it is about a 30 minute drive. As they are driven up the mountain Kara notices that they are clearly getting higher and higher up in altitude as she notices there is more and more snow on the ground.

Eventually they arrive at the hotel, which is more like a big wooden ski lodge. The hotel from the outside can be described as the exact stereotypical embodiment of a ski lodge with log making up the walls of the building. Although Kara can’t feel the difference in temperature she is very aware that it is very cold, and notices that the clouds that hang above them are full of snow.

Kara and Lena make their way into the ski lodge and Lena checks them into the hotel. A hotel concierge asks to take their bags but Kara declines as she says she is perfectly capable of carrying their two bags to their room. One which was their shared suitcase and the other was Lena’s hand bag which had her laptop inside.

Lena and Kara are then escorted to their room. As they make their way to the elevator they pass by the hotel bar. Several men in suits are sitting there. They notice Lena and Kara. Two of them get up and walk over to them as they wait for the elevator.

“Ah Miss Luthor, I see you made it.” A man says with a smile, “And with your fiancé no doubt. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Steve Wilkins.” The first mans says as he sticks out a hand for Kara to shake.

Kara shakes the hand.

The elevator door then opens and before either of the two men can continue talking Lena interrupts them.

“Sorry gentlemen but Kara and I just had a long flight and are pretty tired and hungry, so please excuse us.” Lena says as she grabs Kara’s hand and leads her into the elevator with the concierge.

“Okay Miss Luthor. We shall see you tomorrow.” Mr Wilkins smiles.

Lena nods and the elevator door closes. Lena then lets out a sigh of relief.

“Those two men were Steve Wilkins and Bradley Rhoe, they are two members of my board who are here.” Lena informs Kara.

“Oh okay.” Kara replies very much aware that they are not alone in the elevator or Kara would have asked some questions.

A few minutes later the two women arrive at their room and are left alone. The room itself is moderate in size nothing special. In fact it was a downgrade from Lena’s apartment. It was slightly bigger than a standard hotel room but not by much. The bed was only a double sized bed, so a lot smaller than the bed Kara had slept on the night before in Lena’s apartment. It was in fact the same size as Kara’s bed in her apartment.

Kara and Lena both look around the room a bit before Lena grabs a menu for room service.

“I’m going to order us some room service what would you like?” Lena asks.

The two women order a lot of food. Lena settles for a chicken salad and is convinced by Kara to share some garlic bread sticks with her. While Kara orders a steak and fries, Lena makes sure it is the largest ounce steak available, even without asking Kara beforehand, she knows Kara can eat a lot. The two then order brownies with ice cream and cheese cake for dessert. Kara couldn’t decide between which dessert she wanted so Lena just ordered both and said they could both share them. In reality Lena had a bite of the cheese cake and decided it wasn’t to her liking so she ate her chocolate brownie with ice cream for dessert. Kara on the other hand ate all her steak and fries as well as all the garnish and then quickly gobbled up her brownie and ice cream then ate the remaining 90% of cheese cake that was left. Lena just watched in amazement.

Once Kara finishes she has a big smile on her face and strokes her stomach.

“Are you happy now?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Uhuh, Thank you for ordering that. It was all delicious.” Kara smiles back. 

“I can tell. You are certainly not one to waste food are you.” Lena says, eyebrow raised.

“Nope, unless it’s kale.” Kara smiles.

The women then have an idle chat for a while until they notice it’s almost midnight and decide it’s time for bed.

“Okay so you sleep in the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor. You ordered and paid for all that food for me it’s only fair.” Kara says.

“No way Miss Danvers. I’m sleeping on the floor.” Lena says.

“Oh come on please, just let me.” Kara begs.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll play rock, paper, scissors for it. Winner sleeps on the floor.” Lena says with a smile.

“Agreed.” Kara says with a smile. Kara knows with her super abilities she should easily be able to win as she can see what Lena is going to do and change her hand accordingly before Lena can even see, so she can win.

“Okay rock, paper, scissors shoot.” Kara says.

Kara tries to use her powers but is unable to read what Lena is going to do so she ends up playing her hand as paper, Lena has scissors and wins.

“Okay best 2 out of 3.” Kara says.

“No way. If you want to to best 2 out of 3 you have to say it before you play not after you lose. So I guess I’m sleeping on the floor.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara lets out a loud scoff.

“Fine...” Kara says annoyed.

A few minutes later the two women get ready for bed. Kara is tucked underneath the covers. Lena has made herself a makeshift bed with pillows and blankets from the bed. Kara turns out the lights.

“Goodnight Lena.” Kara says still in a huff.

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena replies.

* * *

Kara falls asleep but she doesn’t know for how long. She is woken by a shivering noise. She’s uses her super hearing and realises that Lena is shivering as she lays on the floor, even with her tucked up under covers and pillows. Kara then notices it’s only been 10 minutes since they went to sleep. Kara face palms and realises that she totally forgot that she is unaffected by the cold, it must be freezing. More importantly Lena must be freezing.

“Lena?” Kara calls out.

“Y...y....yes Kara?” Lena asks clearly shivering.

“Oh my god Lena you must be freezing. Come into the bed with me.” Kara basically demands.

“But...but...” Lena begins.

“Come on Lena now! I’m not having you freeze on my account.” Kara says sternly.

Lena gets up with her pillows and makes her way to the bed. She gets into the bed next to Kara and snuggles up under the covers.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena says with a smile.

“Of course. I’m annoyed you didn’t just ask me to come in the bed if you were that cold.” Kara says.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t want to make it awkward and I thought you might be asleep.” Lena says.

“You could never make anything with me awkward.” Kara smiles as she places a hand on Lena’s arm. “Oh my god you are freezing come here!”

Kara pulls Lena in next to her so they are essentially spooning in the bed.

“You’re really freezing Lena.” Kara says.

“Oh you are so warm.” Lena almost gasps.

“Yeah well I tend to be a bit warmer than other people.” Kara admits, “I’ll keep you warm like this tonight, as long as this is okay with you...”

“Mmmm Oh yes this is fine Kara.... You’re keeping me warm and hugging me, what more could I ask for.” Lena says softly.

Kara then giggles and strokes Lena’s side.

“Uhmm do you mind if I turn over and face you for a bit. My front side is very cold.” Lena asks nervously.

“Oh of course.” Kara says as she releases Lena so she can turn over.

Lena turns over and is now facing Kara and is very close to her face. The front of their bodies are pressed up right against one another as Kara pulls Lena in for a hug again to keep her warm. Lena just smiles as she looks at Kara’s face.

Lena feels so comfortable and warm and safe she loses control of her senses. She leans in and kisses Kara. Kara kisses her back. The kiss turns from a gentle kiss to a very passionate kiss, tongue is even included.

Lena then realises what is happening and goes to back away.

“Don’t stop.” Kara moans.

Lena then kisses Kara some more in response to this. The two continue to kiss for a few minutes before they stop and pull away from one another.

They both smile at one another.

“Well that warmed me up.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah... I really like kissing you.” Kara replies.

“I do too. I’m sorry for not asking permission.” Lena says nervously.

“Oh you can kiss me any time you like.” Kara says with a smile.

“Okay.” Lena giggles.

Lena then turns back over so she and Kara are spooning again, and Kara pulls Lena closer to her. Kara rests her head right next to Lena’s neck, her nose is virtually touching Lena. 

The two women both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will no longer be as frequent. As when I posted the first chapter I had already written all the way up until half way through this chapter. From now on I'm going to try and post 1 to 2 times a week, maybe more if i get lucky. I aim to have around 16 chapters and want to finish this before season 5 begins.


	6. The Mountain Retreat

Kara wakes up in the morning by the voices of two men talking outside Kara and Lena’s room. Kara and Lena are still cuddled up next to each other spooning on the bed, Lena is fast asleep. If Kara were human she wouldn’t be able to make out the voices. From briefly listening she believes the voices are the two members of Lena’s board who she met last night, Steve Wilkins and Bradley Rhoe.

“This is so unethical Steve, this is a total invasion of her privacy.” Kara hears a voice presumably Bradley Rhoe say.

“Well it’s even more unethical if she is faking her engagement. Wouldn’t you prefer we find out one way or another?” Steve Wilkins whispers.

“Yes, but I thought that’s what this weekend was for.” Mr Rhoe says confused.

“It was, but I’d prefer to find out right now, so we know how to play the rest of the weekend. If she’s lying we’ve got her and she’ll be out of L-Corp by the weekends end. If she isn’t lying well we find out and we can end our suspicions.” Steve Wilkins says.

“Your suspicions!” Bradley Rhoe declares, “I saw them last night, the way they looked at each other. That wasn’t fake.”

“Perhaps, but we’ll find out now.” Steve Wilkins then says.

Kara then hears the sound of a small drone the size of a fly being slid under their rooms door and it takes off in flight. Kara quickly decides to pretend she is asleep and re-snuggles herself next to Lena.

“Okay lets just fly it into the bedroom and.....” Steve Wilkins can be heard saying.

“Oh my god see! They are cuddled up asleep next to one another. Get the drone out of there!” Bradley Rhoe says quickly.

“I.... I.... I was sure..... Stevens said...” Mr Wilkins begins.

“Just get it out of there!” Bradley Rhoe repeats.

Kara then hears the drone quickly fly out of their room and then hears Bradley Rhoe and Steve Wilkins quickly run away from outside their door.

Kara breathes a sigh of relief.

After a few moments contemplating what just happened Kara looks over to her phone on the bed side table. To do this she no longer is hugging Lena. 

“No.” Kara hears Lena mumble in her sleep as she moves away. Kara smiles to herself when hearing this.

Kara checks the time and sees it’s still only 6:30 so she snuggles back up to Lena. She could swear she saw a smile grow across Lena’s face when she hugs her again, even though from Lena’s heart beat she knows she is asleep. But Kara soon falls back to sleep.

A few hours later Kara is woken up by the sound of a shower going off. Kara notices that Lena is no longer in the bed with her. Kara just sits up in bed for a while trying to wipe her sleepiness away. A few minutes later the shower turns off and Lena comes out of the bathroom.

“Oh you’re awake. Good morning Kara.” Lena smiles as she only has a towel wrapped around her body.

“Morning.” Kara smiles back.

“Thank you for keeping me warm last night and.... uhmm yes thank you...” Lena says as she blushes.

“Oh no worries.” Kara smiles back.

Lena moves over to their shared suitcase to get some clothes.

“Uhmm Lena?” Kara asks.

“Yes?” Lena says as she looks back at Kara.

“Uhmm earlier two of your board members flew a sort of fly sized drone into our room.... they wanted to see if we were really engaged...” Kara admits.

“They what!?!” Lena says shocked.

“Yeah... uhmm I overheard them talking. They weren’t as quiet as the thought they were. Anyway they just saw us snuggled up and were convinced and quickly left.” Kara says.

“Damn those bastards. I swear when I get enough shares of my company so they can’t just tank it I’m going to fire the lot of them!” Lena says angrily.

“Uhmm but Lena where did they get the drone? It looked super high tech.” Kara asks slightly concerned.

“Oh that drone is a prototype L-Corp is working on. Don’t worry I’ll be revoking all my board members access from the labs from now on.” Lena replies.

“Okay, but uhmm why would you make something like that?” Kara asks.

“Why wouldn’t I Kara? Can’t you imagine the uses it could have for stealth missions for the police or military? Imagine how many people’s lives could be saved by having a little camera drone the size of a fly monitoring a building, going anywhere possible.” Lena says.

“Yes but.... can’t you see how it could be used for bad things as well?” Kara asks.

“Yes well people like my board members wouldn’t get them obviously.” Lena confidently replies.

“No.... but if you sell those drones.... they’ll be used to spy on people.... people could lose their privacy even if they are good and..... that’s horrible....” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara confused.

“I..... I hadn’t thought about that..... I was so focused on what it could do for the right purposes.... I didn’t realise what it could do for the wrong ones...” Lena utters.

A silence comes across the room and Lena steps into the bathroom to get changed into her clothes. Kara gets up and gets changed as well. Lena eventually returns.

“So what is on the agenda for today?” Kara says trying to lighten the mood.

“Uhmm well I’m supposed to be spending time with people here but after this morning I think I’d rather not, plus there is this gala in the hotel ballroom we’ll have to go to later this evening. So I was thinking maybe we could go skiing?” Lena asks unsure.

“Oh that sounds wonderful!” Kara says with a smile.

“Great! I haven’t been skiing since I was a child, so I might be rusty.” Lena says.

“Oh well I’ve never skied ever, so you’ll be better than me.” Kara says.

“Oh my god Kara! I’m so sorry, there isn’t like a training class or anything... I don’t know what you’re going to do...” Lena says.

“Oh don’t worry I’ll pick it up, I’m a quick learner. I’ll observe the other people and teach myself.” Kara smiles.

“That’s a dangerous approach! Skiing is dangerous if you don’t know what you are doing. You could get hurt, and I’d never forgive myself if that happened while we were here. Not to mentioned what your sister would do to me if something happened to you, under MY watch.....” Lena says.

“Hey I’ll be fine okay. Just trust me.” Kara says as she moves over to Lena to comfort her.

“Okay.... but please promise me you’ll be careful.” Lena asks with concern in her voice.

“I promise.” Kara replies.

* * *

Later Kara and Lena are having a lot of fun skiing. Lena is absolutely astounded how quickly Kara has been able to teach herself how to ski. She constantly tells Kara to admit she’s skied before, but Kara is very adamant that she hasn’t. Lena even thinks Kara might actually be better than her. 

The two women spend practically all day on the slopes having a lot of fun. They even have a small snow ball fight or two while they queue for a ride back up one of the mountains on a ski lift. They only take a brief break to eat lunch at a little cafe on the top of one of the slopes.

Later in the evening the two make it back to their hotel room. They are both laughing and giggling with each other in conversation until Lena notices the time.

“Oh shoot, it’s 6:45. We’re supposed to be down in the ballroom for dinner at 7. We’ve hid from everyone all day, I don’t think we can do it now.” Lena says.

“Yeah probably not.... well we could... I mean two engaged people staying in their hotel bedroom and not coming down for a dinner event kind of sounds like something engaged people would do.... if you know what I mean.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena laughs and blushes.

“Anyway I’m going to have a quick shower okay?” Kara asks.

“Of course. I’ll get ready out here then.” Lena smiles back.

Kara has a very quick shower, she doesn’t use her super speed as she’s unfamiliar with the shower and doesn’t want to risk breaking anything. So she just has a quick shower at human speed.

When Kara steps out of the bathroom her jaw drops. She sees Lena has changed into a 3 piece velvet suit and managed to straighten her messy hair after skiing to be perfectly straight.

“Oh my god you look amazing.” Kara stutters.

Lena turns to Kara who she hadn’t realised had come out of the bathroom.

“Why thank you. It’s always nice to get that reaction from a pretty girl. Even nicer from my future wife.” Lena winks, “Uhmm but if you are not careful I might get an even more amazing view.” Lena says as she points to Kara’s towel slipping down her body, as Kara is not holding it in place.

Kara quickly grabs the towel and holds it in position and blushes.

“Anyway I’m going to put my face on and let you change.” Lena says with a smile as she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Kara changes into her black dress she thankfully packed, it comes to just below her knees. Kara compliments the outfit with the black high heels that she brought with her. Kara then completes the look by pinning her hair up so she achieves more of her professional reporter look than her casual Kara Danavers or Supergirl look. Then of course Kara is still wearing her glasses, as she has been all day. She only briefly didn’t wear them last night when she was in bed. Luckily for Kara Lena hadn’t figured out she was Supergirl when they were kissing and so close in bed the night before, probably because it was dark.

Lena then comes out of the bathroom.

“Oh my god Kara you look incredible!” Lena says in shock.

“Thank you.” Kara blushes.

“Well you were definitely wrong yesterday when you thought you might embarrass me. I’m totally going to embarrass you! You just blow me out of the water when you look like that.” Lena says.

“Oh stop. That’s not true, you’re incredibly beautiful with or without that suit, I need this outfit just to keep up. But didn’t we agree we wouldn’t have this fight as we’d go in circles?” Kara smiles.

“Yes Okay... well would you care to escort me to this dinner?” Lena says with a smile as she holds out her arm for Kara to take.

“Hmm Sorry, I’m taken, my fiancé is taking me.” Kara giggles.

Lena giggles as well.

* * *

The two women enter the ballroom hand in hand. There are a lot of people already inside, all of whom are dressed in suits or dresses. Lena notices that she is the only woman in the room who is wearing a suit. This doesn’t phase her one bit, in fact it makes her feel even more powerful. The room is laid out so there are several round tables that could seat 6 people, with white cloths, silver wear and candles placed atop them. At the front of the room between the final set of tables and a orchestra that is playing is a large empty space. Presumably the space was meant as a dance floor, but no one was dancing.

Lena leads Kara over to an empty table. As they get to the table Lena pulls out a seat for Kara to sit down.

“Thank you.” Kara blushes.

Lena just smiles in response.

A few moments later Mr Wilkins and Mr Rhoe accompanied by two women come over to the table.

“Ah Miss Luthor good to see you finally today.” Mr Wilkins says with a grin.

“Yes, well honestly I’d much rather spend my time with Kara than any one else here, no offence.” Lena says.

Mr Wilkins gets a frustrated look but before can say anything Mr Rhoe speaks up.

“None taken... I assure you.” Mr Rhoe says nervously as he looks at Mr Wilkins.

Mr Wilkins looks at Mr Rhoe and coughs to clear his throat.

“Anyway.... I just got news that L-Corp is no longer allowing members of the board access to the labs. Are you aware of this?” Mr Wilkins asks.

“Yes I am. I ordered it.” Lena says.

“Miss Luthor why would...” Mr Wilkins begins.

“It’s come to my attention that certain board members have been taking, no correction stealing proprietary technology from the labs and using it for their own means. Now you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you gentlemen?” Lena interrupts and raises and eyebrow.

“No, no, of course we don’t.” Mr Rhoe says nervously. “Uhm we’ll leave you to your evening.”

Mr Rhoe then gives Mr Wilkins a glance and they both walk away to another table with their partners, both looking very flustered.

“That was fun seeing you go all CEO on them.” Kara giggles.

“Hmmm well I did enjoy it. I’d have enjoyed it even more if I had proof of what they did and could get them sent to prison. I’m sure they are up to more than just spying on us.” Lena admits.

“Oh... well maybe Alex could help you... she uhh works for the D..... F.B.I.” Kara says nervously.

Lena raises an eyebrow to this.

“Really? You think she’d help me?” Lena asks curiously.

“Maybe... I mean it couldn’t hurt to ask and... if anything she might be able to put you in contact with people who could help if she can’t directly.” Kara admits.

“Okay... but I guess I should meet your sister first before asking such a favour...especially as she isn’t my biggest fan..” Lena says timidly.

“Yes, well hopefully you can meet her some time this week at game night.” Kara smiles.

Lena nods. 

The two chat aimlessly just enjoying each other’s company for a while until the food arrives. Kara and Lena are served a salmon dish with some herbs and a sauce.

“I thought we’d order our food?” Kara asks as she looks at her food in disgust.

“Unfortunately these dinners have pre-planned menus, so you don’t get a choice.” Lena says.

“Well this isn’t what I would have ordered. But I guess what I would have ordered wouldn’t have been very in tone with this event.” Kara says as she begins to tuck in and looks around the room.

Lena laughs.

“No I don’t think a plate of 40 potstickers would have been very fitting.” Lena says.

Kara notices Lena isn’t even attempting to eat her food.

“Are you not going to eat that?” Kara asks.

“No, I hate salmon.” Lena replies.

“Oh yeah... I forgot...” Kara replies as she remembers when they went over the foods they dislike during the evening when they got to know one another a few days ago. To no ones surprise Kara has a much longer list of foods she won’t eat compared to Lena.

“It’s not a problem, I’m sure another course will be out soon which I can eat.” Lena smiles.

“Hmm Okay... but make sure you eat something.” Kara smiles.

“I will.” Lena nods.

Kara looks around and has been enjoying Lena’s company so much that she only just realises no one has joined them at their table, virtually all the other tables are full. But no one has come and sat with them.

“Oh, no one has come to sit with us I see.” Kara points out.

“Hmm well I’m a Luthor after all. Most of them are probably too scared of me. The others probably think too highly of themselves to sit with a female CEO.” Lena admits.

“Oh that’s horrible.” Kara replies with sadness in her voice.

“Oh I don’t mind. I don’t enjoy these events really. I prefer to be left alone, at least this way no one will interrupt our evening and we can get through it with the least amount of annoyances possible.” Lena says.

Kara just nods.

Over the next hour a few more courses of food are served. The second dish is a chicken breast in some creamy sauce which both of the women eat. The third dish is roasted pork sirloins marinaded in a barbecue sauce which both women eat again, although Kara eats all of hers Lena only eats half. Then the final dish is a small little melt in the middle chocolate pudding with a tiny amount of cream on top.

“Ugh this is so small.” Kara complains as she tucks in.

“Well you can have mine then.” Lena suggests.

“No way. This is so delicious you have to eat yours.... or.... or I’m not marrying you!” Kara’s declares with a smile.

Lena giggles.

“Fine.” Lena says pretending to sulk then begins eating.

Lena and Kara very much enjoy the puddings, much to Lena’s surprise. She was sure she’d hate it, but she’s glad Kara made her eat it, even if it was a lot of calories.

Once Lena finishes she looks at Kara and giggles.

“What?” Kara says looking at Lena with chocolate pudding all around her mouth.

“Uhmm you’ve some stuff on your face.” Lena smiles.

“Oh.” Kara says and then tries to wipe it off with her serviette. “I get it?”

“No, let me.” Lena giggles again and uses her serviette to wipe Kara’s face.

The chocolate still doesn’t come off so without thinking Lena dabs her tongue on the serviette then wipes Kara’s face, finally wiping the chocolate away. Kara doesn’t have any noticeable reaction from this and just smiles.

“There all gone.” Lena smiles.

“Thank you, what would I do without you?” Kara asks.

“You’d walk around with food on your face probably.” Lena jests.

“Yep.” Kara nods and then looks around, “Care to dance?”

“What? But no one is dancing.” Lena says nervously.

“So? That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t.” Kara says.

“Okay then...” Lena again says nervously.

Kara then stands up and takes Lena by the hand to the dance floor. As they walk onto the dance floor all the eyes from the tables fall on them.

“People are staring.” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear as Kara begins to dance with Lena as she places a hand around her waist.

“Then let them stare, I don’t care. I'm happy I’m dancing with the prettiest girl in the room.” Kara whispers with a smile.

“Nope you can’t be, because I am.” Lena replies.

Kara just laughs.

The orchestra suddenly seems to come to life. They begin to play music which is much more convenient to dance to, even though it is still slow dancing. Clearly the orchestra were happy to finally have someone dancing and appreciating their music.

Kara and Lena dance for a while laughing and happy. They both spin each other about even if it’s not in keeping with the tune of the music. They laugh and smile at one another. After a few minutes another couple joins them, then another, then another, then another and people then keep joining until most of the room is dancing. 

After about 30 minutes Kara and Lena leave the dance floor and head back to their table hand in hand both still laughing and smiling at one another.

“That was so much fun! Thank you for making me do that.” Lena smiles.

“You’re welcome. It was actually interesting to see Lena Luthor Billionaire CEO nervous about something.” Kara says with a smile as they both sit back down at their table.

“Oh well don’t get me wrong I get nervous all the time. I just tend to hide it well and put on my CEO facade face. You... you just make me relax so I forget about the facade and am just me, nervous stuff and all.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back and places a hand on Lena’s arm.

The two women continue to chat for a few more minutes about various things before they are suddenly interrupted.

“Lena?” A mans voice says from behind the two women. 

Kara and Lena both turn around to look at the voice.

“Oh my god Jack?!?!” Lena says with a massive smile growing on her face. It’s a smile that Kara has only seen like once from Lena since getting to know her.

Lena quickly gets up and walks over to Jack and gives him a hug.

Jack laughs at the hug.

“It’s nice to see you Lena.” Jack hugs back with a chuckle.

Kara looks at Jack curiously.

“Uhmm Lena are you going to introduce us?” Jack asks.

“Oh yes of course. Jack Spheer this is Kara Danvers CatCo World Wide reporter and my..... uhmm fiancé.” Lena says and struggles to say the final word.

Kara very much notices how Lena felt very uncomfortable telling Jack she was her fiancé.

“And Kara this is Jack Spheer CEO of Spheerical Industries a friend and former colleague when I lived in metropolis.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara stands up and sticks out her hand to shake. Jack shakes it.

“It is very nice to meet you.” Jack says.

“Likewise.” Kara replies.

“Oh won’t you join us?” Lena asks.

“Of course.” Jack nods.

The three then sit back down at the table.

“So Jack what brings you to this retreat?” Lena asks as she stares at Jack not looking at Kara since introducing her.

“Oh I’m here networking. See I’m planning to open an office in National City and my business partner Beth Breen suggested I come to this retreat before heading to National City.” Jack answers.

“Oh so are you here with someone?” Lena asks. Kara notices Lena looks sad and dejected when she asks this.

“Oh no, well not that way. I’m just here with Beth. She insisted we come, even if it is kind of against the rules as we are very much not a couple.” Jack replies.

Lena lightens up at this response and Kara notices.

Kara is about to speak to ask a question but Lena interrupts her.

“So why National City?” Lena asks not even noticing she interrupted Kara.

“Oh well as you know National City is very much the place to be for technology innovation and I will be holding a press conference to show off my new tech.” Jack says with a smile.

“Wait.... are you telling me you figured out the nano tech Biomax project?” Lena asks. 

“Perhaps. You’ll have to come to my press conference on Monday evening to see.” Jack smiles.

“Oh I’ll be there.” Lena says.

Jack and Lena continue to talk for what seems like hours. Kara attempts to join the conversation but Lena keeps interrupting her before she can speak and at the same time Kara doesn’t much understand what the two are talking about most of the time. What is clear to Kara is Jack was clearly very important to Lena at one point or another, and he clearly still has some sway over her. What Kara doesn’t appreciate is Lena completely ignoring her since Jacks arrival.

Eventually there is a lull in the conversation.

“I’m going to head off to bed.” Kara quickly says as she stands up.

Lena quickly looks at Kara and seems to have a realisation on her face as if she only just realised Kara was still there.

“Oh okay, I’ll be up in a bit.” Lena nods without even standing up.

“Anyway, it was nice to meet you Jack.” Kara says as she puts on her best fake smile possible.

“It’s was nice to meet you as well, apologise you didn’t get a word in edge ways.” Jack says and truly seems to mean it.

“Oh that’s okay.” Kara smiles and then nods and walks away.

Kara heads up to her room and does some thinking. She realises that she is actually upset, and she might be a bit jealous. She isn’t sure why though. Although she was sure she was a bit annoyed how Lena had basically blanked her as soon as Jack turned up. Either way Kara made her way to their room and quickly got into bed and fell asleep trying to forget what she was feeling.

A few hours later perhaps even 4 or 5 hours later Kara is woken by the sound of Lena coming into the room. She can tell from Lena’s heart beat that she’s drunk. Kara thinks about letting Lena know she is awake and helping her if needed, but she decides against it and just pretends she is asleep.

Kara can hear as Lena stumbles to get all her clothes off. Then eventually after a few minutes Lena falls onto the bed. She crawls up under the covers and then goes and hugs up next to Kara and acts like the big spoon to spoon her, as Kara is laying on her side facing away from Lena. Kara feels slightly better by this affection from drunk Lena. Lena a few moments later falls asleep.

After a couple of minutes of just enjoying Lena hugging her Kara feels a lot better. Then just as Kara is about to drift off back to sleep she feels Lena in her sleep hug her tighter.

“Oh Jack.” Lena moans quietly.

Hearing this puts Kara’s emotions right back where they were when she first came up to the room, but this time a tear forms in Kara’s eye. She feels so awful and awkward in this situation. 

Kara then lets out a long sigh and turns and moves Lena gently away from her on the bed so they are no longer even touching. Kara then falls asleep again.

* * *

Kara is the first to wake up in the morning. She can tell that Lena is still in a very deep sleep and doubts she’s going to wake up for a while. So Kara is kind of stuck because Lena’s her flight home, even though she could just fly back home herself with her powers, but that would raise too many questions. 

Kara gets up out of bed gets changed and leaves the room. She walks downstairs instead of taking the elevators and goes and has some breakfast. Food usually made Kara feel better. But no matter the amount of pancakes Kara eats with maple syrup and sugar, nothing makes Kara feel that much better.

After Kara finishes eating she decides to head outside and admire the mountainside view while she still can.

Once Kara leaves the hotel she can tell that a fresh layer of snow has occurred during the night. Everything looks so peaceful and calm. Kara looks up at the mountains and realises they kind of remind her of some of the mountains her parents took her to back on Krypton before it exploded. Kara feels slightly calmed by this memory. And while there was no such thing as skiing on Krypton there was something very similar to it, which is why Kara had picked up the skills of skiing so quickly. Kara becomes sad again when she realises she cannot remember the specific activities name, just another part of Krypton lost, but this time because of her faded memories. Kara begins to cry again.

Kara quickly walks away from the hotel and takes a quick look around to see if she is alone, when she confirms this she flies up into the air, just straight up in the sky. Kara reaches above the clouds and eventually stops flying at the very limit of earths atmosphere. She allows the suns rays to energise her and just floats there and closes her eyes and calms herself.

Kara doesn’t realise how long she is up there until she realises she had fallen asleep and was just waking up. Kara then quickly flies back down to Earth.

When Kara lands she checks the time and it’s 11am. She must have been asleep a good 3 hours. Kara quickly heads back to her hotel room.

When Kara enters she sees Lena sitting on the bed texting on her phone looking incredibly worried.

Lena looks up at Kara as she enters the room and stands up and runs over to her and hugs her.

“Oh Kara I was so worried! Where have you been!?” Lena asks.

“I was just out for a walk.” Kara replies glumly.

“Kara you’ve been gone for hours, and that’s just a since I woke up! I’ve been calling and texting you! I thought something might have happened to you! I was worried sick!” Lena says with clear concern in her voice.

Kara forces a half smile.

“Sorry, I guess I was out of cell range.” Kara says as she looks at her phone and sees all the missed calls and texts from Lena over the last few hours.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief.

“Okay well next time please leave me a note or something.” Lena says.

_"There won't be a next time" _Kara says in her head.

There is a brief silence between the two women.

“Anyway, I’ve arranged for us to have a brunch with Jack before we leave. Then right after that we’ll head to the airport, unless you want to do something else?” Lena asks.

Kara has done many amazing, and some would say impossible feats since she has become Supergirl. But keeping an unchanged face when Lena mentions having brunch with Jack might have been the most impressive feat yet.

“Nope, there is nothing I want to do.” Kara says.

“Okay well we can do now?” Lena suggests.

Kara really doesn’t want to spend any more time with Jack. She held nothing against him, he seemed polite nice and clearly he enjoyed Lena’s company. He even apologised for being rude and not including Kara in the conversation, while Lena hasn’t said a thing. But despite that Kara didn’t want to have to sit through Lena staring at Jack lovingly for the next hour of her life.

“Uhmm you go ahead. I already had breakfast so I’m not that hungry. I’m going to have a shower and I’ll join in you in a bit.” Kara nods.

“Kara Danvers missing out on a chance of a meal? Are you okay?” Lena asks concerned.

Kara suppresses a sigh.

“Yep I’m fine. I’d just rather have a shower than eat at the moment. My walk got me a bit sweaty.” Kara lies with a fake smile on her face.

Thankfully Lena buys it.

“Okay, I’ll see you down there in a bit.” Lena replies.

“Yep and I’ll bring our stuff with me.” Kara says.

Lena just nods and leaves the room.

Kara spends the next 40 minutes having the longest shower of her life and taking as much time as possible to change and even clean the hotel room. She then makes sure that they have left nothing behind like 5 times. Even though she has x-ray vision and could tell with one use of it. Eventually Kara realises she can’t put it off any longer and leaves the room with the bags.

Kara heads downstairs and soon finds Lena sitting at a table with Jack and a woman. Kara presumed the woman was Jacks business partner Beth.

Kara sees that Lena looks at Jack just as focused and as lovingly as the night before. 

Kara takes a gulp and walks over to the table.

“Kara!” Lena says with a smile as she actually notices Kara approaching.

“Hi.” Kara smiles back at Lena.

“Good morning Kara. Lena seemed quite worried when she couldn’t get in contact with you while you were on your walk earlier.” Jack says.

_"Of course Lena told Jack about that."_ Kara thinks.

“Hmm.” Is all Kara can muster.

“I’m Beth Breen, Jack’s business partner.” Beth smiles as she stands up and offers a hand to shake for Kara. Kara shakes the hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Kara smiles.

Before anyone can say anything Kara decides to head over to the buffet and grab some food. Kara isn’t actually that hungry but she decides that eating food will at least give her some time to kill and she won’t have to try and talk.

Kara stacks her plate with a bunch of crispy bacon and mash potatoes.

She returns to the table and sits next to Lena in a seat Lena has clearly pulled out for her to sit down at. Kara sits and goes about eating her food while Jack and Lena once again engage in a conversation. This time Kara doesn’t even bother to even try and listen to the conversation.

After a few minutes of Kara crunching on her bacon Lena reaches a hand out to grab a piece of bacon. Kara instinctively slaps Lena’s hand away. Lena looks at Kara confused.

“Hands off, my bacon. I don’t like people taking food from me.” Kara mutters with a full mouth.

“But you let me eat off your plate the other day.” Lena replies slightly confused.

“Hmm, well that was then.” Kara once again mutters.

“Okay.” Lena says in a huff and then turns back to Jack and continues her conversation.

Kara continues to eat and eventually Beth brings an end to Jack and Lena’s endless conversation.

“Jack I think we should go now.” Beth says.

“Yes, of course we need to go.” Jack replies.

“Oh okay. Well it was nice seeing you, and I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” Lena replies as both stand up and give each other a goodbye hug.

“Great. I can’t wait for you to see our announcement.” Jack says.

“Yes, it’s definitely going to change the world.” Beth adds.

“It was nice to see you again Kara.” Jack says.

“You too.” Kara nods with her mouth still full of food. She doesn’t bother to get up to say goodbye to Jack and Beth.

The two then walk away. Lena then sits down next to Kara.

“Well that was a bit rude Kara.” Lena says.

“What?” Kara asks.

“You could have been a bit more polite with Jack and Beth. You basically sat down and ignored them and gave one word answers when they tried to talk to you, with your mouth full of food no less.” Lena says.

Kara clenches her first under the table. Lena clearly doesn’t realise how much of a hypocrite she is being Kara thinks.

“Hmm Okay, Sorry I embarrassed you. Told you I would...” Kara mutters again.

Lena sighs.

“Kara you didn’t embarrass me... I... just.... never mind. Once you finish we can go.” Lena says.

Kara nods and finishes her food as quick as possible, she doesn’t want to be in this ski lodge mountainous retreat or whatever it was any more. She wants to go back home and be with her family and snuggle up in her bed. But then Kara realises she can’t because she lives with Lena now.

* * *

A few hours later Kara and Lena are on Lena’s private jet flying back to National City. They haven’t really spoken to each other since they took off. Lena is busy typing away at her laptop. Kara is just staring out a window and had decided to take a seat away from Lena rather than facing her like when they flew their a few days earlier.

Eventually Kara breaks the silence as she has a burning question on her mind that she need an answer to.

“Lena? Who’s Jack to you?” Kara asks.

Lena looks up from her laptop and looks over to Kara.

“Hmm. That’s a fair question I suppose. Well he was someone that I worked with for a few years. We worked out of a garage working on a nano tech project. It was a lot of small explosions and good times. Eventually we became close and dated. We broke up about 6 months before I came to National City when I had just taken over control of Luthor Corp and realised I wanted to move away from Metropolis.” Lena explains.

“Oh okay..... So you broke up because you moved away?” Kara asks.

“Mostly yes. Jack asked me to stay, forget about my families company and work with him on the nano tech. We weren’t getting anywhere and I felt I had a responsibility to clear up my families mess so I left. I did ask him to come with me, but he refused. He said he didn’t want to live in National City. I guess he has changed his mind now.” Lena says as she finishes with a smile.

“Uh huh, I guess.” Kara replies and then returns to looking out the window.

The two spend the remainder of the flight in almost near silence. The only thing that breaks the silence is Lena muttering things to herself about stuff she was obviously working on. Kara just looks out the window and wishes she could have thought of an excuse to fly home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "this is so fluffy and nice" you said. "Just wait for it" I said. The "angst" is here, enjoy ;)


	7. Hurt Feelings

The Monday back in National City is rather routine for Kara, even though it was anything but. She wakes up, showers, get dressed, has breakfast that she makes herself this time. Then she is only briefly joined by Lena who bids Kara a casual “Good Morning” with a smile, but then quickly leaves.

Kara spends her day at CatCo behind her desk doing some work. She is constantly interrupted by nosy people who come to ask her about Lena. She gets questions like “how much did that ring cost?”, “how did you keep it a secret?”, “why didn’t you tell any of us?”, “are you going to take Lena’s name?”, “Is Lena requesting a prenup?” and a bunch of other questions. None of these questions does Kara care to answer, so she just responds vaguely or simply shrugs her shoulders. Not only is Kara uncomfortable with these questions she is now entirely uncomfortable with this whole situation with Lena.

Thankfully Kara soon is called to take care of some Supergirl business. It is a nice reprieve for Kara, even if she was fighting aliens hand to hand. It allowed her mind to focus on something that wasn’t her situation as Kara Danvers with Lena. She also enjoyed the distraction because although she would never admit it to J’onn or Alex the fight allowed her to take out a lot of her aggression, anger and rage she was feeling. 

When she finally brings the alien in with a several bruises a few raised eyebrows are thrown her way.

“Wow, did you really have to beat him that badly?” Alex asks.

“Hmm well he helped me work through some things.” Kara admits to her sister.

“Oh, what’s going on Kara?” Alex asks.

“It’s Lena.” Kara replies.

“Oh I swear if she’s done something to hurt you.... I mean not physically but emotionally I'll kill her!” Alex says suddenly angry.

“No, it’s just we were on our mountainous retreat we were having a lot of fun, we even went skiing and danced. We were smiling and laughing and everything was great. But then Saturday evening a CEO called Jack Spheer came over to talk to Lena and Lena has been basically almost ignoring me ever since.” Kara admits.

“Oh well maybe she was just doing some business stuff?” Alex suggest with a much lighter tone.

“No, they used to date. She ended it like 6 months ago before she took over her families company and moved here.” Kara says.

“Oh I see. So your fiancé has feelings for someone else. Are you jealous?” Alex says not being serious with a cheeky grin.

“No! It’s just like... Lena and I were having such a great time.... we were having so much fun.... I mean I looked forward to spending time with her..... but now..... now she barely talks, and I feel awkward just sitting in her presence.” Kara replies.

Alex gives Kara a look as if Kara is a hurt puppy.

“I’m sorry sis, nothing I can do for ya then. How about tomorrow evening we do a game night? Maybe you could bring Lena and she’ll be more engaged?” Alex suggests.

“Yeah... Okay...” Kara says.

J’onn then walks into the two sisters conversation. He is clearly a bit mad.

“Supergirl I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t be so brutal to the aliens you encounter.” J’onn says.

“Hey give her a break, she’s going through some stuff and I’m sure that alien could take it. I mean he was smashing through walls of his own accord.” Alex says.

“She” J’onn corrects, “But Supergirl however you feel. Please try not to take it out on these aliens.”

“Hmm okay, sorry.” Kara says timidly. J’onn very much notices Kara’s timid response and frankly expected Kara to put up a fight, but she didn’t. 

“Okay I’ll see you two later. I look forward to game night tomorrow.” J’onn says with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

“J’onn I’d appreciate you not reading my mind.” Alex says.

“I didn’t... I never would.... well unless..... anyway I overheard you talking.” J’onn says.

“Oh and you presumed you’d be invited?” Kara says taking advantage of this being one of the few occasions J’onn would get flustered by.

“No.... I mean... yes but...” J’onn begins.

“Of course you’re invited.” Alex interrupts with a smile and a quick hug of J’onn.

After this encounter Kara returns to CatCo but is right back where she was before. People are still asking questions and she still feels angry, upset, frustrated and uncomfortable with this Lena situation. Right on queue Kara receives a text from Lena.

**Lena**: Hi Kara. Jack has invited us both to his press conference this evening. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. But I thought it might be something you can write an article about. If what I think he’s going to unveil is what I think it is, it’s going to be revolutionary.

Kara almost destroys her phone in rage at Lena bringing up Jack yet again. But she calms down and realises that this would be a great thing to write about. But first she has to check with Snapper. So Kara walks into Snappers office.

Snapper turns to Kara and ends the phone call he was on.

“What do you want ponytail? Here to sell me a story about all the dirt you uncovered while you were on that mountainous retreat with Lena Luthor and a bunch of other CEOs?” Snapper asks.

“No.... I wouldn’t..... how did you??” Kara begins confused.

“Please ponytail there is not a single big CEO meet or retreat that I’m not aware of. They are not as secretive as they’d like to think. So you don’t have a story from being up there?” Snapper says.

“No... I didn’t go as a reporter, I just spent time with...” Kara begins before being interrupted.

“Just a lesson blondie, you’re always a reporter. If a story jumps out at you, you need to grab it by the reigns. Even if it’s during time you’re spending with your friends or family.” Snapper explains.

“O.... okay.” Kara gulps.

“But if that’s not it, what do you want?” Snapper asks with a grunt.

“Uhmm well there is this press event being held by Spheerical Industries, they are supposed to be unveiling something big. I’d like to write an article about it.” Kara says unsure of her words.

Snapper laughs.

“Oh ponytail you’re a junior reporter. That isn’t a place I’d dare to send you, that’s an event I'd cover personally. Besides it seems CatCo has been denied access to the event, they think we wouldn’t be the correct type of journalists to cover the event.” Snapper sneers.

“Oh well.... I’ve been invited...” Kara utters.

“You’ve what!?!” Snapper says shocked.

Kara is about to speak but Snapper interrupts her.

“Oh right Lena Luthor... of course. Well good to see you are still using your relationship to your advantage. I’m willing to say I’m proud of you.” Snapper says with a smile that Kara finds rather creepy.

“I’m not... Jack invited me and Lena and....” Kara begins.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say. I guess as no other CatCo journalist will be there you can write the article about whatever they unveil. Just don’t disappoint me. You do a poor job and I won’t print the article, despite you being the only one here to cover the event.” Snapper says.

“Thank you... I won’t disappoint.” Kara says as she leaves Snappers office.

“That remains to be seen.” Snapper mutters under his breath which Kara wouldn’t have heard had it not been for her super hearing.

Kara makes her way back to her desk and replies to Lena’s text.

**Kara**: Yeah I’ll be there. Snapper said CatCo hadn’t been invited to the event so I get to write an article about it.

A few minutes later Lena replies.

**Lena**: Okay great! Meet me at L-Corp at around 6? Event starts at 7, and we’ll drive straight over.

**Kara**: Okay see you then.

Kara expects one final acknowledgement or reply from Lena. But she doesn’t get anything.

Instead of dwelling on this Kara texts her other friends to arrange a game night tomorrow evening. She hopes it would help make Lena seem more like a friend again, if she came with her like she said she would.

* * *

Kara arrives at L-Corp at 6pm on the dot. She could have arrived earlier but she felt no need to. This experience was going to be awkward and uncomfortable anyway with Lena throwing heart eyes at Jack, but Kara would get through it.

Kara decides to just text Lena she is down in the L-Corp lobby rather than bothering to go upstairs.

**Kara**: I’m downstairs.

**Lena**: Okay, I’ll be down in a few minutes.

Lena is exactly 10 minutes, which is not a few minutes in Kara's book. Kara thinks she might say something but decides against it.

“Alright shall we go?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Sure.” Kara replies with yet another fake smile.

The two then get into Lena’s private drivers car and are driven to the event. There is yet another silence between the two but Kara doesn’t feel like she needs to fill it this time. She is resigned to the situation already.

“So you bring your reporter stuff?” Lena asks breaking the silence.

“Yes I have a note pad and pen.” Kara replies.

“Good. I think this is going to be revolutionary.” Lena smiles.

“What do you think it’s going to be? I know you mentioned something to do with nano tech.” Kara asks as her curiosity gets the better of her. But also because she remembers Snapper's words about going for the story even if it’s during personal time.

“I believe it’s a Biomax nano technology. Basically it uses nanites to cure medical illnesses and repair damaged tissue.” Lena replies.

“Wow, that is big. Why couldn’t you and Jack get it to work?” Kara asks.

“Hmm well we worked on it for years and I was sure that it was impossible. We tried all the viable solutions, nothing worked. But Jack seemed to figure it out now somehow.” Lena says.

Kara just nods.

This is followed by another silence in the car. But this time Kara breaks it deciding she wants to try and remedy this situation.

“Uhmm tomorrow me and my friends are going to have a game night. We are going to meet at my apartment at 6. Will you come?” Kara asks.

Lena turns to Kara and looks at her for a moment.

“Of course I’ll come, I look forward to it.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara returns the smile and this time she isn’t forcing it.

Lena and Kara soon arrive at the press conference and are seated at reasonably good seats. Kara gets out her notepad and paper. Lena just looks around the room curiously.

Eventually the presentation starts. Jack Spheer appears on stage followed by his business partner Beth Breen. He spends a few minutes talking about nano technology and what a swarm of them can do. He essentially says the same things that Lena told Kara earlier. Kara notices Lena’s huge smile on her face during this presentation as she stares at Jack.

Jack then demonstrates his BioMax nano tech by cutting his hand with a sharp knife then the nano bots fly over and heal his hand in front of everyone’s eyes. The whole room is amazed by this. Jack then announces that National City will be the first place to have BioMax rolled out to. He then opens up the floor for questions.

Eventually Jack chooses Kara to ask him a question.

“Are Spheerical Industries following FDA safety measure with how quickly you plan to role this out after announcing it?” Kara asks.

“Of course. We are following every government oversight possible. I have been very insistent that this technology be extremely safe.” Jack replies.

Before any more questions can be asked Beth ends the press conference.

Kara and Lena get up to leave and are soon asked by an assistant to meet Jack Spheer backstage. Kara for obvious reasons doesn’t want to, but Lena eagerly agrees.

They soon meet Jack backstage.

“Well I hope you two enjoyed the show. That was quite the question you asked me. It sure took me back by how blunt you were.” Jack says to Kara.

“Yeah well it’s important to me that any new innovations are safe. But I’m sure you understand that because you know how sceptical some people can be with new technologies, especially dramatic ones like this.” Kara replies.

“Yes of course.” Jack nods.

Lena and Jack then have a conversation that Kara is not a part of. Kara does try to listen along, but realises whatever they are talking about truly bores her.

“Uhmm well I’m gonna go head home. I’ll see you later Lena.” Kara says with a smile, yet another forced one.

Lena turns to Kara. 

“Yes, Okay. I’ll see you back at home.” Lena smiles.

Kara then heads off out of the building as Lena and Jack continue to talk.

“Jack I’ve got to know, how did you do it? How did you figure out how to calibrate the nano tech drones?” Lena asks.

“Oh, I’ll tell, but perhaps over dinner?” Jack asks.

Lena is flustered by this proposition, Jack can clearly see that.

“I didn’t mean it as a date. I understand you are engaged, and you and Kara make a great couple. I just thought perhaps we could do some more catching up. A lot has happened for the both of us over the passed 6 months.” Jack says confidently.

Lena coughs to clear her throat.

“Sure, I’d like that.” Lena says slightly nervously.

“Excellent, let’s say tomorrow at around 6?” Jack asks.

“Sounds good to me.” Lena says.

Beth then walks over and interrupts their conversation.

“Jack I think you need to go over and spend some time speaking to other potential investors.” Beth says.

“Of course.” Jack replies and then turns to Lena again. “Duty calls.” 

With a nod and a smile Jack walks away.

Lena then heads home for the evening. It isn’t until she walks in the door that she remembers that Kara invited her to game night at the same time tomorrow. Lena knows she’ll have to cancel her plans with Kara.

Lena heads to Kara’s room. She knocks on the door but there is no answer. She then quietly opens the door and sees that Kara has fallen asleep with her clothes still on, and the light in the room on. Lena smiles to herself and turns the light off and closes the door. Lena makes a reminder in her head to let Kara know tomorrow morning before she leaves.

* * *

Kara is awoken at 5am by an alert from the DEO on her phone. The phone emits a frequency that only she (and Superman) could hear (although Kal-El was the other side of the country so wouldn’t hear it) it was the most effective way to alert Kara of an emergency. 

When Kara woke to the noise she immediately jumps out of bed and changes into her Supergirl suit. She then answers the phone.

“Supergirl we need you downtown! There is something people have described as a mist that has attacked two aliens in their home already?” J’onn’s voice says down the phone.

“On it!” Kara replies.

Kara again without thinking flies off out of her room and flies to the balcony, unlocks the door, opens it, closes it behind her and flies off. It isn’t until Kara is half way across the city that she realises that she should have probably checked to see if Lena was awake, as Lena might have caught her in the act. Just to check, as Kara continues to fly to the location of the attack she focuses her hearing on Lena’s heart beat. She listens and is relieved to hear that Lena is clearly still asleep.

Soon after this Kara arrives at the provided location. She sees a window that has been smashed at an apartment complex she has been guided to. She flies up to the window and does a quick x-ray scan of the apartment.

“Oh No!” Kara says to herself as she sees two bodies, both with no heart beat.

Kara quickly forces her way inside and rushes over to the two bodies. It is a man and a woman. They are both dressed in normal attire which would be strange for this time in the morning. But Kara thinks perhaps they were early rises or did night work or some other explanation. The most awful part of examining the bodies is that they both have trickles of dry blood coming out of their noses. Kara does an x-ray scan of both of their bodies now she is close to them and while she can now definitively confirm that they are dead she cannot see what caused the death.

Kara soon realises that whatever did this could still be in the apartment and impervious to her x-ray vision. Kara quickly gets up and quietly checks the rest of the apartment. She notices that some paper work had be thrown on the floor in one of the rooms that was obviously an office, and there is a laptop that has a knife stabbed through the middle of it. Kara thinks that whoever was able to stab a knife through the middle of a laptop must have an incredible amount of strength.

Kara carefully searches the rest of the apartment and finally decides it is clear and whatever or whoever did this was no longer there. Kara wonders how they got away as they couldn’t have left the building that long after Kara was called there, and she saw and heard no one leaving when she arrived.

Kara sighs and taps her comms unit to talk to J’onn.

“Director? I have some bad news.” Kara says.

“What is it Supergirl?” J’onn asks.

“I arrived at the location and found two humans, a male and a female, both are.... deceased... I found no one else here when I arrived and heard no one leaving when I got here. Whoever or whatever id this seemed to have been looking for something in an office in this apartment. I found a laptop with a knife through the middle of it.” Kara informs J’onn.

“And the victims do they have dried blood trickling from their nose?” J’onn asks.

“Yes.” Kara replies.

“Dammit, same as these two.” J’onn says annoyed.

Over the next few hours Kara works with the DEO the best she can to help them examine the crime scene. She answers all the questions she can about everything she saw and what she did when she got here. The DEO team take the laptop with them and bag it up, but it’s pretty obvious even from tech illiterate Kara that nothing was ever going to be recovered from that laptop. J’onn would ask Winn just to give it a shot though.

By the time Kara finishes with the DEO she has to go straight to work.

During Kara's time at the crime scene Lena got up at around 7am just as she usually does. She had a shower, got dressed and then went to eat breakfast. She made herself another fruit salad and decided she’d make Kara some more pancakes. She spent the next 15 minutes making the pancakes and by the time she was finished she had hoped Kara would have been up. She knew that Kara loves food and could smell it from seemingly a mile off. She wondered if whatever was troubling Kara was still on her mind, as the other day she had also turned down eating brunch with Lena at the retreat.

Lena then decided that she would go check on Kara just to make sure she is okay. She was sure that Kara was perfectly fine, but she also wouldn’t have been surprised if Kara had over slept and missed her alarm. It sounded like a typical Kara Danvers thing to do.

Lena walked over to Kara’s bedroom door and knocked on it. She waited for a response.

“Kara?” She asked then knocked again.

Once Lena didn’t receive a response for a second time she opened the door. She then saw that Kara was no where to be found. She wasn’t in her bathroom either. Lena makes the assumption that Kara must have just left for work early.

Lena then decided to put the pancakes she made in the fridge and head to work.

On her way to work Lena wonders why Kara left so early. She also wonders why Kara didn’t leave her a note or anything. She is a bit annoyed that Kara just left. Although she is also a bit anxious that maybe something was on Kara’s mind that she wasn’t talking to her about. 

Eventually Lena makes her way into her office and then remembers she needs to let Kara know she won’t be at game night.

**Lena**: Hey Kara, Sorry I missed you this morning. I guess you got an early start. I was going to tell you last night and this morning but I can’t come to game night, I’m having dinner with Jack and agreed to it and totally forgot I’d agreed to do game night with you. I hope that’s okay. I’ll see you later.

Lena is quickly dragged into a meeting as soon as she sends this text and for the rest of the day she doesn’t get a chance to look at her phone. So she doesn’t realise that the text failed to send.

Kara’s day was equally as busy as Lena’s. She was in fact happy for it as it kept her mind occupied. As now when she allowed her mind to wonder she began thinking about Lena and everything and why she was feeling awkward, but then she was also thinking about the murders she had witnessed this morning.

At the end of the day Kara was relieved that she was going to spend this evening with her friends having fun so she could take her mind off everything. And maybe Lena being there would make things better and they’d be able to get back to where they were and Alex and James would finally see Lena for who she was.

After the day at CatCo ends Kara flies straight to her apartment. As she flew in the window she felt a sense of relief brush over her. She felt like she was finally home after a week away. She hadn’t really felt at home in Lena’s apartment since after the retreat. Kara is just glad that tonight she gets to spend time in her very comfortable surroundings and she gets to sleep here tonight.

People begin to arrive just before 6. J’onn is the first to arrive, followed by Alex, then Winn and then James. Everyone brings some alcohol with them, all human alcohol as this wasn’t a night to get drunk. As Lena is yet to arrive the group just chat before starting any board games.

“Have you guys got any more leads about what or who killed those people this morning?” Kara asks in J’onn and Alex’s direction.

“No unfortunately. We’ve been going over the backgrounds of the people who were murdered but we couldn’t find any common link.” J’onn informs Kara.

“Yes but I found something very interesting about the laptop.” Winn states.

“You were about to recover something?!” Kara asks surprised.

“No..... I examined the knife entry wound into the computer and well whoever stabbed the computer clearly knows a bit about them. As any of us could stab a laptop if we had enough strength. But most of the time you’d probably be able to retrieve something from it afterwards. But whoever did this stabbed the laptop so the blade went right through the centre of the hard drive. And they did it without looking. I mean they could have just opened the laptop up and broke the hard drive, taken the computer with them, or smashed it to pieces. But they didn’t. They stuck a blade right through the centre of it. So like I said, they know their tech.” Winn explains.

“Unfortunately this doesn’t narrow our pool of suspects... or I mean even give us any suspects.” Alex says.

Winn looks dejected by this response from Alex.

“Hey, it was a good find agent Schott.” J’onn says reassuringly.

“Oh yes, I didn’t mean it like that Winn.” Alex apologises.

James coughs to change the slightly awkward subject.

“Anyway, so are we finally going to meet your fiancé?” James asks with a smile.

Kara gets a bit awkward.

“Oh yes.... uhmm well.... yes... she said she’d be here.... I’ll just text her to ask where she is.” Kara says.

Meanwhile Lena is just finishing up her hectic day at L-Corp. She finally has a moment to herself. She then gets a alert from Jess.

“Miss Luthor a Jack Spheer is here to see you?” Jess asks.

Lena perks up.

“Oh yes send him in.” Lena says with a smile through the intercom.

A moment later Jack steps through the door and Lena looks at her phone. She then looks up at Jack.

“Lena, nice to see you.” Jack smiles.

“You too Jack.” Lena says with a raised eyebrow and a wicked smile.

“So shall we go?” Jack asks.

Lena is once again looking at her phone. 

“Lena why don’t we turn our phones off for the evening? I think you can divert your attention away from L-Corp for the evening for once.” Jack says.

Lena looks up at Jack.

“Oh yes. I was just checking as I text Kara earlier but she didn’t respond. But you’re right, I’ll turn it off.” Lena says then turns her phone off.

“It’s nice that you care about texting Kara so much even when you live with her. You must truly love her.” Jack says with a smile.

Lena gets a bit awkward.

“Uhmm ... shall we go to dinner?” Lena quickly says avoiding the topic.

Lena and Jack then head off to dinner. By Lena turning off her phone. She misses the text from Kara.

**Kara**: Hey Lena I was just wondering where you are? Are you going to be here soon?

Kara and her friends continue to chat for another half an hour. Kara is starting to get annoyed, she hasn’t even got a response from Lena.

“Kara are you sure Lena’s coming?” Alex asks.

“She said she would when I asked yesterday. But she hasn’t responded to my texts.” Kara states.

“Hmm well maybe we should just start without her and she can just join in when she arrives?” J’onn suggests.

“Yeah okay... uhmm I’m just going to check to see if she’s okay as Supergirl.” Kara says.

Kara receives a dirty look from Alex.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to got talk to her. I just want to make sure she’s okay. She’s probably just in her lab working on something and lost track of time. But uhmm you can order the Chinese take out while I’m gone. Lena will eat anything as long as it doesn’t have salmon on it.” Kara says as she stands up and changes into her Supergirl costume.

Kara flies out of her apartment and heads over to L-Corp. After a quick x-ray search she sees that Lena is not inside. Kara then flies over to Lena’s apartment, once again Lena is not there. Kara now is staring to get worried. Kara then decides to listen for Lena’s heartbeat. She had only managed to track it previously because she knew where Lena was. Now she needed to track her specific heart beat without knowing that. The only other people she could do this for was Eliza and Alex. 

Kara flies up in the air above the city and just listens. She tries to drown out all the noise of the people and the cars and everything else down below. She just focuses on finding Lena’s heart beat. After a few minutes she finally detects it, it is beating faster than normal. This concerns Kara as it could mean something is wrong and Lena’s heart is beating fast because she is in danger.

Kara flies as quick as she can to the location of the heart beat. She then finds herself in the high class downtown bit of National City with a bunch of restaurants. She flies to the source of Lena’s heart beat, and then as soon as she sees it she feels like she hits a brick wall. Lena is laughing and having dinner with Jack. Kara is so angry. Kara just thinks Lena blew her off for Jack. Kara can’t deal with this right now and flies back to her apartment.

She flies back through the window and changes back into her Kara Danvers outfit. Alex is just getting off the phone having ordered the Chinese food.

“So is she going to be here soon?” Alex asks.

“No she’s not coming.” Kara says annoyed.

“What...” Alex begins.

“She’s just not coming leave it Alex!” Kara interrupts as she raises her voice.

Although Kara has some brief moments of joy as she plays board games and eats Chinese food with her friends the evening is totally ruined for Kara. She is pissed off, and she is starting to question whether she should actually be helping Lena. That evening Kara decides to stay at her apartment rather than head back to Lena’s. She just didn’t want to be around Lena right now, she’d probably say some stuff she’d regret later.

Meanwhile Jack and Lena are having a really nice evening together chatting and laughing. Finally Jack asks a question that Lena has been dreading.

“I was surprised to here about you and Kara. I presume you met not long after we broke up?” Jack asks.

Lena just nods.

“I have to say I was also a bit disappointed. One of the other selfish reasons for coming here was because I didn’t like how we ended things, and I wish I’d followed you to National City.” Jack says.

Lena feels incredibly awkward and then decides to lean into Jacks ear to whisper something.

“It’s not real. It’s fake. We made it up because my board were going to tank my company if I didn’t resign as CEO as I don’t have a good public image. Announcing a fake fiancé solved that problem for them. They don’t know of course. I was actually lucky that Kara went along with it. She’s incredible and sweet, and one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.” Lena says.

Jack leans back from the whisper and looks confused.

“So it’s not real?” He asks in a lowered voice.

Lena just nods no.

“So you’re not going to get married?” Jack asks.

“No, unless I can’t buy enough shares back so the board members can’t tank my company.” Lena admits.

“So.... would you like to go on a date with me?” Jack asks boldly.

“Jack I can’t exactly do that. I mean this is fine because we are not doing anything romantic, so we can be seen by the press as two old friends catching up. But I can’t go on a date with you, it would ruin everything.” Lena says slightly flustered.

“How about a date in private? Let’s say your apartment tomorrow night? I’d say my place but I’m still staying at a hotel.” Jack asks.

Lena looks at Jack and thinks for a moment. She then smiles and raises an eyebrow.

“Okay.” Lena smiles.

* * *

Kara wakes up the next morning and feels replenished. She wishes she could stay in her own bed, which she finds so comfortable, all day. Even if the bed at Lena’s apartment was bigger and had nicer sheets. Kara just liked her bed.

Kara quickly shakes the replenished feeling from her body as she fills up with anger again as she remembers what Lena did last night, blowing her off to go out with Jack. Not even having the decency to text her.

Kara just gets ready and heads to CatCo for a long day at work. She hopes she isn’t called for any Supergirl duties today.

Meanwhile Lena wakes up in the morning and does her usual routine. This time she checks Kara’s room and again finds Kara is not there. She then goes to check her phone. She sees she got a text from Kara. As she received it while her phone was off it is not time stamped.

**Kara**: Hey Lena I was just wondering where you are? Are you going to be here soon?

Lena is puzzled by the text for a moment. She is about to go into her texts with Kara to reply and ask what she meant when she gets a phone call from Jess.

“Miss Luthor sorry to disturb you so early but Mr Rhoe was found dead last night.” Jess explains.

“I’ll be right there Jess.” Lena quickly replies.

Kara meanwhile just goes about her day. She isn’t informed until later in the afternoon that there was another attack that matched the other victims they found. They had only just connected this new victim as it had been picked up by the National City Police Department, not the DEO.

When Kara hears the name Bradley Rhoe she goes cold. Not physically of course. She is just shocked because she had actually met the man a few days before. She of course didn’t like him for what he did, but she wouldn’t have wished death upon him.

“I...I met him...” Kara tells J’onn.

“Where?” J’onn asks surprised.

“At the mountainous retreat. He is... was.... a member on Lena’s board. He actually spied on Lena and I with a drone he stole from L-Corp. Lena said him and Mr Steven Wilkins and a few other members of her board she didn’t name are dirty she just can’t find proof of.” Kara explains.

“Hmm well it doesn’t seem like there is a connection to L-Corp with any of the other victims and Miss Luthor has already answered a thorough questioning about Mr Rhoe from the NCPD, so I don’t see a need to follow this further in her direction.” J’onn states.

Kara works late at CatCo that night trying to research something to write about on these murders, while also combing through the comments of the piece she wrote on Jack Spheer’s press conference. She notices that most of the comments are just praise worthy about how this technology is going to save people’s lives. But one comment sticks out from an anonymous user which says “People need to know the truth of what Jack Spheer is doing.”

Eventually 8pm arrives and Kara decides to head home. As she walks out of CatCo she realises that by home she actually had to go over to Lena’s. Kara hopes that Lena was asleep by now or still at work. She didn’t want to talk to Lena. At least she didn’t have to eat with Lena as she’d already ordered herself some food while working late at CatCo.

Kara flies over to Lena’s apartment and then enters from the lobby. She goes up the elevator and then eventually opens the door. When she looks inside she is filled with even more rage as she sees Lena sitting there with Jack smiling as they clink wine glasses. They were clearly on a date, which meant Lena had clearly told Jack about everything, even without informing Kara first.

“Oh Kara you’re back late.” Lena says.

“Uhuh, I was working.” Kara says bluntly.

“Nice to see you again Kara. I read your article it was very well written, you have a bright future as a reporter.” Jack says with a smile.

“Thanks.” Kara huffs out as she walks away and heads for her room. 

Kara knew she needed to get away or she would end up yelling at both of them and probably crying as well.

“Kara?” Lena calls.

Kara ignores this and heads to her room and slams the door. She didn’t mean to slam it, but she didn’t control herself and slammed the door. Luckily she didn’t slam it hard enough to break it.

Lena and Jack hear the slammed door and are both startled by it.

“Oh I guess she had a bad day.” Jack says as she nods at Kara direction.

“Hmm maybe I don’t know. She seems a bit upset recently but I haven’t been able to talk to her about it. I just haven’t had a spare moment.” Lena replies.

Jack then quickly changes he conversation and they go about their evening.

Another an hour later Kara decides she is just going to leave and stay in her apartment and if Lena asked she’d figure out some excuse later. Or maybe she’d just tell Lena she was done.

As Kara left her room she hears Jack and Lena talking.

“You know we could have dates in public. You could just announce you’ve left Kara as you were always in love with me.” Jack says with a smile. Kara doesn’t see this smile.

“Interesting, that would be a solution I guess. But it may not put me in the best light. Kind of counter to what we are trying to do.” Lena says.

“Hmm well maybe you could just say Kara cheated on you and you then rekindled things with me.” Jack again says with a smile clearly not being serious. But once again Kara doesn’t see this.

Lena laughs.

“Maybe.” Lena smiles not serious, Kara doesn’t see.

Kara storms back into her room. She can’t leave now as Lena will see her and she might just throw Lena into the sun. Well maybe she wouldn’t go that far, but she’d sure do something and probably break something very expensive not to mention out herself as Supergirl. So Kara just returns to her room and falls on her bed and sobs heavily.

* * *

The next morning Kara gets up and gets dressed. She decides she’s just going to leave straight away so she can avoid Lena. She’ll get some breakfast elsewhere. But luck is not with Kara this morning. Lena is sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

“Good Morning Kara.” Lena says with a bright smile.

Kara doesn’t respond and just goes to leave.

“Kara?!” Lena says firmly.

Kara once again ignores her and is about to open the door.

“Hey Kara I’m talking to you!” Lena now says raising her voice and slightly annoyed.

Kara turns around to face Lena.

“What!?” Kara shouts.

Lena sees Kara is angry and has tears in her eyes. She puts her coffee down and runs over to give Kara a hug.

She goes into hug Kara but Kara pushes her away.

“Don’t.” Kara says.

“What’s the matter?” Lena asks.

Kara doesn’t reply. There is silence for a few moments.

“Well what’s the matter? Tell me!” Lena asks more firm.

Kara finally snaps.

“Oh I don’t know! Maybe the fact you just blew me off at game night the other day. You couldn’t even be bothered to respond to my text asking where you were. Oh no! I’m sure you were too busy with Jack! Jack who by the way you were so busy with on the retreat that you totally ignored me and cut me off when I tried to speak! Then you had the gall to tell me I was being rude after brunch. Ha! That was funny! Then I don’t know, maybe I’m a bit annoyed that you clearly decided to tell Jack the truth about our ‘engagement’ without informing me or asking me. Then to top it all off you go on a date with him and talk about ways you can set the narrative to make you look good and make me look like I cheated on you just so you can be with Jack!” Kara yells.

Lena is stunned by Kara yelling at her, she takes everything in. She knows that Kara is clearly very very upset at her.

“Kara I..... I.... wait were you spying on us last night?!” Lena asks.

Kara raises her arms in the air.

“That! That’s what you take from everything I said?! Typical! And no I wasn’t!” Kara says angrily.

“Kara... I did text you I wasn’t coming to game night and I turned off my phone later.” Lena says calmly as she looks at her phone.

“Oh... the text didn’t send.... I’m sorry...” Lena says.

“Well that wouldn’t have mattered if you actually decided to stick to plans you’d made with me first! Before going off with Jack! You know what maybe.... maybe you are just a Luthor after all.” Kara says with venom.

Lena now gets angry at this statement from Kara.

“How dare you throw that in my face! I know your angry but you had no right!” Lena begins.

“I had no right?! Look what you’ve done! You’ve pulled me in into one of your schemes to help you because you forced me to help you as I’d have felt awkward not going along with it! Then I’ve had to uproot my life for you! I’ve had to move into your apartment which I don’t like, but I haven’t complained one bit! Then I had to go on some stupid mountain retreat with you! And just to cool off on Sunday morning I had to go on a long..... walk... where I considered every possible way that I could fly home so I didn’t have to spend any more time there with you!” Kara spits out.

“Well maybe this was a mistake! Maybe I thought you were someone you are not! As if you were the good nice person I thought you were you wouldn’t have shoved the Luthor name in my face! You would have talked to me! You would have done everything a best friend is supposed to do!” Lena yells now with tears in her eyes.

“Well at least I don’t work for a company who has a CEO who wants to get rid of a board member then a few days later he turns up dead!” Kara yells.

Lena is stunned into silence by this.

“Get out!” Lena says firmly.

“With pleasure.” Kara says.

Kara then walks out and slams the door as hard as she could judge a human would be allowed to. She then quickly finds an exit and flies away and breaks down into tears sobbing harder than she has ever cried any time before in her life. Even more so than when she had just arrived on earth and was crying over the destruction of her entire planet and the death of her parents and everyone she knew and loved on Krypton, this time was worse.

Equally as soon as Kara slammed the door Lena fell to the floor and began sobbing harder than she had ever sobbed in her life. Even more so than after she realised that her mother had drowned in front of her and was dead, this was more painful, this was worse.


	8. The End of a Friendship

It has been a few days since Lena and Kara’s fight. Neither have tried to talk to one another, neither have wanted to. But both women have been wallowing in their own sadness and self pity. 

Kara has spent the past few nights sleeping at her apartment and crying herself to sleep. She is not just crying because she is mad and angry at Lena. She is crying because she feels like she lost her best friend, although she doesn’t blame herself for that, she blames Lena. She does however wish she hadn’t said a few choice words to Lena in her anger, suggesting she was just a Luthor after all or implying she had her board member killed. That way if Kara hadn’t said those thing she’d feel a lot better about herself and know she had the moral high ground by a long shot. But by throwing those false accusations in Lena’s face, as much as Lena’s other actions hurt and upset Kara, she had brought herself down a level. Kara hated herself for that.

When Kara told Alex about everything that happened Alex didn’t bring out the “I told you so.”, she knew how much her sister was hurting, and knew that would make it worse, and wouldn’t be entirely true. Alex had thought Lena would just be like Lex and go crazy and kill Supergirl. Alex didn’t think that Lena would cause Kara emotional pain by becoming her friend. Either way Alex swore to Kara that she was going to shoot Lena Luthor. Kara told her to leave her alone as she didn’t want anyone to have anything to do with her any more. Alex agreed and the two sisters spent the few nights after the fight eating ice cream watching musicals on Kara’s sofa. Alex stayed with Kara each night until she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She did this to make sure her sister wasn’t going to cry herself to sleep. Soon after this Alex would carry Kara to bed, tuck her in and leave. What Alex didn’t realises is as soon as she’d leave Kara would wake up and cry herself back to sleep.

Meanwhile Lena wasn’t doing that great either. She was upset and confused and had so many emotions pouring in that she really struggled to handle them all. One thing she did realise is that she wasn’t the most emotional adept person. Lena did know however that she was very very mad at Kara, and her calling her a Luthor and accusing her of murder absolutely filled her with rage while also breaking her heart. The very person who she thought had finally come along and just seen her for who she is and not cared about her families history had said some of the worse things possible that people accuse her of. Her best friend had hurt her, and she had been able hurt her so deeply because she knew where it would hurt the most.

Lena hadn’t been crying herself to sleep like Kara. Not because she wasn’t sad but because by the time she allowed herself to hit her head on the pillow of her bed she was so exhausted she’d fall straight to sleep. She was partly exhausted because she had been keeping herself busy with crazy hours at L-Corp with jam packed days, but also she was emotionally drained because any spare moment she had in her day where she allowed her brain to focus on something else she would burst into tears. Jess had caught Lena crying in her office a few times, but she knew Lena well enough to know the last thing Lena would want was to talk about it.

On another note over the last few days Jack has been trying to get in contact with Lena to arrange another date. Lena had no interesting in arranging a date and had just been ignoring his texts and calls. She felt like her heart was destroyed because of Kara, and Jack was of no interest to her. Before with Kara by her side Lena felt like she had room for something more with someone in her life. But without Kara she didn’t care. 

Lena had however realised that she had treated Kara poorly during their scheme and also in regards to Jack. She had uprooted Kara’s life and Kara had gone along with it, when if Lena pushed and asked Kara about certain things Kara may have responded differently, and perhaps things would have been better and more comfortable for Kara. As a friend Lena knew she had failed in that regard of their scheme. Lena also realised that Jack had blinded her to what she was doing to Kara. Over the week of intense friendship with Kara, Lena felt like Kara had opened up her heart and soul and she let so many emotions flow into her that she didn’t even know she had, or at least she thought she had buried with her childhood, and again with Lex going crazy. So when she saw Jack again her emotions just took over, she was blinded by her feelings she had for Jack before, and they came over her ten times as strong. But in doing so she had hurt the very person that had increased her emotional response to things. Lena knew she had failed as a friend, a best friend and even just a person in this regards.

A few more days pass and while both women realise they have done things wrong, although perhaps not equally, they also realise the other did and said hurtful things to them, that they could not get over, not in a few days, maybe not even ever.

Monday morning rolls around and Kara gets ready for work. She is still sad and crying herself to sleep, but she feels less sad during the day now, although not by much. She is still angry and confused. Confused because she doesn’t truly understand all her emotions. But Kara is still upset about everything and about the fact she no longer has her best friend who she felt so connected with, and felt so relaxed with.

As Kara is about to leave her apartment she stops herself and looks down at her finger. She is still wearing her engagement ring. Kara knows she needs to move on now, and taking it off would admit to herself that her friendship with Lena was over, and the rest of the world would know something too. Kara thinks carefully.

Kara sighs and takes the engagement ring off leaving it behind in her apartment.

Kara decides to walk to work today like a normal human being, rather than fly there and walk the last few blocks or wherever she could land that no one would see her. Unfortunately for Kara on her way to work she is photographed by several paparazzi, she just ignores them and walks on.

Kara goes about her day in CatCo just working on her given assignments. Kara is so uncaring about anything really that she totally forgets lunch, just like she had done over the last few days. It isn’t until late afternoon that she is interrupted by Snapper yelling for her.

“Ponytail!!!” Snapper yells across the office.

Kara gets up and heads for Snappers office. She isn’t going to take this anymore, she won’t have Snapper calling her these nick names anymore.

Kara enters the office.

“Have you...” Snapper begins but is interrupted.

“I have a name! It’s Kara! I’m sick and tired of you calling me these stupid names like ponytail or blondie! If you want something from me you can call me by my actual name!” Kara almost yells.

A smile comes across Snappers face.

“Finally! It took you long enough.” Snapper says.

Kara’s anger dissipates towards Snapper and turns into confusion. 

“What? What do you mean?” Kara asks confused.

“Oh I’ve been calling you ponytail or blondie for a few months now. I’ve been waiting for you to get your teeth to snap at me and tell me not to. That is the teeth a reporter needs.” Snapper explains.

Kara thinks on it for a moment and while she doesn’t really like Snappers methods she understands why he did it.

“Oh...Okay.... so why did you call me in here then?” Kara asks innocently.

“Well Kara... I wanted your take on this.” Snapper says as he displays an article from a trashy magazine on his computer screen.

The article is about Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor entitled: Trouble in Paradise? Was Lena too much of a Luthor after all?

The article shows pictures of Kara from earlier in the day where she was walking without her engagement ring. While it also shows pictures of Lena walking, that were said to be taken earlier today with her engagement ring on. The article speculates that their engagement is over.

“So any comments on this?” Snapper asks and then looks at Kara’s finger.

Snapper then gets a less harsh look on his face very briefly.

“It’s.... complicated...” Kara says.

“Something go wrong in your guy’s plan then?” Snapper asks bluntly.

“What?!” Kara asks shocked.

“Danvers I’m not stupid. I very much know your whole engagement with Lena Luthor was fake. You did a hell of a job with it though. I am very aware of what Lena Luthor’s board members were basically illegally trying to do, due to her poor public image.” Snapper admits.

Kara is shocked into silence.

“But.... but if you knew why report a fake article you know wasn’t true???” Kara asks.

Snapper sighs.

“Well I’d imagine I’d be very hard press to find any proof to the contrary of what you and Miss Luthor said of your relationship. Then equally if I turned this story down you’d have just gone to somewhere else and I’d have probably been fired or at least black marked for turning down an exclusive story of this magnitude, just because I knew it was fake but had no proof. But also I imagined there’d be a bigger story in the end one way or the other.” Snapper says.

“I....I....” Kara begins.

Snapper sighs again.

“Look I can see something happened. I have some human integrity unlike some other reporters so I won’t demand you tell me or try and pry it out of you, just don’t talk to any other press who might hound you.” Snappers says. 

Kara goes to leave Snappers office.

“Oh and Blon.... Kara... go home. You’ve got nothing else useful to do today.” Snapper insists.

Kara would have usually been offended by basically being sent home from work, but she knew she wasn’t really that focused and wasn’t much use. And frankly if she argued with Snapper about it she might end up crying and Snapper would never let her live that down. So Kara went home.

Kara arrives and texts Alex to ask her to come round for another sister evening. Alex agrees almost instantly and promises to come over with some pizzas just after 6, once her shift at the DEO ends. Luckily for Kara she hasn’t had any major work as Supergirl, and no more victims of the same sort have turned up like last week.

* * *

Just after 6 true to Alex’s word she arrives at Kara’s doorstep with 5 pizzas. Kara happily greets her, although more happily greets the pizzas than Alex. Alex is just glad Kara has a smile on her face, even if it is only briefly.

“Hey sis, how are you doing?” Alex asks.

Kara begins shoving pizza down her throat.

“Hmm maybe a bit better, I don’t know...” Kara replies with food in her mouth.

“Oh, a bit is good.” Alex says positively.

“Hmm I took the ring off today, that didn’t help.” Kara informs Alex.

“Oh? Why didn’t it help? Taking the ring off surely made you finally admit your plan is over right?” Alex asks.

“Yeah but.... but then photographers took pictures of me and now there’s this article about how I’m not wearing my engagement ring and Lena still is. Snapper told me about it and even admitted he knew it was all fake. He saw I wasn’t going to be of much more use today so he sent me home.” 

“Oh.... wait Snapper knows?! He’s not going to expose you right?! I mean I couldn’t care less if he rights a horrible article about Lena Luthor. But if he publishes the truth you won’t look good either.” Alex says worriedly.

“No he won’t. He said he went along with everything because he had no proof our engagement was fake. But also because he had heard rumours of the basically illegal things Lena’s board were doing to get rid of her and he smelled a bigger story along those lines.” Kara explains.

“Hmm Okay.... but how are you doing really?” Alex asks.

Kara sighs.

“I’m.... I’m a bit better but I’m still not okay.... I mean I’m angry at Lena for what she did and what she said. But I’m also sad that our friendship is over. The good parts with Lena..... I just had so much fun..... other than you she’s the only person that I’ve met that I’ve had that much fun and that much of a good time with.... so it’s just difficult.” Kara admits sadly.

Alex comes over to Kara and brings her in for a hug.

“Kara I think you just need to put it behind you.... and I think a way for you to do that is to.... return the ring.” Alex says.

“Alex I don’t want to see her! That will just bring everything back to how I felt a few days ago again!” Kara suddenly says in an almost panic.

“Shhh, you don’t have to see her. Just leave the ring in her apartment or something while she’s not there. I mean you can use your x-ray vision to check to see.” Alex suggests.

“I guess... I guess you’re right... I mean I need to go over there anyway to get my clothes back.” Kara says.

“What?! You haven’t even got your clothes?” Alex asks shocked.

“No I left them there. I’ve just been using the few clothes I left here over the passed few days.” Kara says timidly.

“Kara! We are going right now to give the ring back and get your clothes! Even if Lena is there, you won’t have to talk to her as I’ll be with you. I’ll do any talking for you.... and.... and if she gets out of line I’ll beat her up.” Alex says.

Kara thinks for a moment and then finally lets out a sigh.

“Okay.... you’re right....”

A few minutes later Kara has flown with Alex to Lena’s apartment. She has checked to make sure Lena is not home, luckily she is not. The two women land on the balcony and thankfully the door is unlocked. Alex and Kara walk inside.

Alex looks around the apartment in amazement.

“Wow, so I guess this is how the other half live?” Alex says.

“Hmm yeah...” Kara says sheepishly.

Kara then escorts Alex to her room.

“Oh my god Kara! That bed is huge! That bathroom is huge! That closet is huge!” Alex says surprised as she looks around the room.

“Hmm Yeah it was nice... but I prefer my apartment.” Kara says in a low voice.

“Well maybe I should pretend to marry Lena Luthor just so I can live here.” Alex says with a smile.

Kara doesn’t take the joke and is barely listening, she is just trying to hold her emotions in check so she doesn’t break down and cry with all the memories of the argument that took place the last time she was here.

“Kara?” Alex asks snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

“Oh yes... lets just put my clothes into those boxes and leave. I don’t want to be here any longer.” Kara says, and the two begin packing.

Meanwhile Lena is finishing up at L-Corp for the day. She isn’t finishing because she has finally done all the work that needs to be done. She is finishing because she judges that she will fall straight to sleep when she gets home as she has exhausted herself. This tactic prevented Lena from crying herself to sleep, although it didn’t stop her waking up in the middle of the night and crying all the same.

Just as Lena is about to walk out of her office door Jack appears. Lena is surprised.

“Jack what are you doing here?” Lena asks.

“Lena you haven’t been returning any of my calls or texts since our date at your apartment. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jack says.

“I’m fine Jack... I just don’t want to speak to you at the moment.” Lena explains.

“Is this about Kara? I saw the article where she isn’t wearing her ring.” Jack asks.

Lena looks at Jack a bit angry and in shock he’d bring up Kara.

“Well if you have to know we had a fight and our thing is over, but I don’t want to talk about it with you or anyone.” Lena says in a very annoyed tone.

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry. I know you two were friends. Why don’t you come with me and I can make you feel better?” Jack asks as he walks closer to Lena.

For some reason Lena feels like she is hit with a wave of affection and emotions for Jack. She is so tempted to just jump into his arms let him kiss her and forget Kara and the rest of the world. But then Lena thinks of Kara and her head seems to clear. She looks at Jack and while there are still feelings there, they are small and nothing compared to what she thought she was feeling.

“No Jack! Now leave me alone!” Lena says as she walks passed Jack to leave her office, Jack grabs her arm softly to stop her. 

Another wave of affection falls over Lena. But this wave is even more brief than the last as all she can think about is Kara and how she’s angry and hurt by her, but how she’s also sad by everything that happened, and everything that is now over.

“Take your hand off me! And leave me alone!” Lena says as she forcefully pulls herself away and leaves her office.

Lena makes it into her car before she breaks down in tears and starts crying heavily, all because of Kara.

Back at Lena’s apartment Kara and Alex have finished packing and are carrying the boxes out onto the balcony. Kara quickly flies Alex and a few boxes back to her apartment. Kara returns and takes the ring from her pocket and leaves it on the kitchen isle counter, very much in plain view for Lena to see. 

Kara sighs and takes one last look around the apartment, wipes a few tears from her face and then walks out onto the balcony and flies away. When Kara returns home Alex has cracked open a bottle of wine and gotten out a tub of ice cream.

“I though we could drink wine, eat ice cream and watch The Wizard of Oz.” Alex suggests.

Kara half smiles at this suggestion and changes out of her super suit and into some comfy pyjamas. Alex and Kara settle on the sofa and share a blanket between them and begin watching the film and eating Ice cream while drinking wine. Alex knew this would help keep Kara's mind off of Lena, and be a bit of comfort even if it was just for a while.

Lena arrives back at her apartment absolutely exhausted. She feels like she is completely drained emotionally and physically. Tears are running freely down her face and she doesn’t even care who saw. The security guard in her lobby had asked her if she was alright but she just ran into her private elevator ignoring him. But despite being completely drained Lena isn’t emotionally prepared for the sight she sees immediately when she enters her apartment, Kara’s engagement ring sitting on the kitchen isle counter. From seeing this Lena gets a sudden jolt of energy and runs over to the ring. 

“Kara no...” Lena says and begins crying once more.

Lena then runs to Kara’s room and bursts through the door and sees all Kara’s clothes are gone.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Lena says crying an panicking.

Lena isn’t panicking because this means the end of her scheme and potentially bad consequences for her role at L-Corp. Lena is panicking because she realises this signals the end of her friendship with Kara, and deep down buried under all her emotions she has secretly hoped they would be able to salvage their friendship at least.

Lena runs back into her kitchen/living room area still very much crying. Lena looks closely at the ring, she searches the rooms for a note that maybe Kara had left behind. She even looks in places where there would be no real reason for a note to be, including under pillows on her couch and various other places. She then checks her phone and goes onto her texts with Kara and sees no new texts.

“No, no, no.” Lena says with tears flowing quite freely down her face.

Lena then makes a decision and runs out of her apartment, gets in her car and tells her private driver to take her to Kara’s apartment.

Kara and Alex are still watching The Wizard of Oz, they have just gotten to the part where Dorothy meets her third and final companion the cowardly lion. The two have eaten an entire tub of ice cream, although Alex is very aware that Kara ate like 75% of it, much to her annoyance. But Kara was upset so Alex would allow it. Alex can see that Kara is finally fully engrossed in the movie. There is then a knock at the door that shakes Kara from her trace of watching the film.

“Did you order and more food?” Alex asks Kara.

“I wish.” Kara says.

Alex then gets up while Kara just turns back to the movie. Alex then goes and opens the door. Standing before her is Lena Luthor.

During her ride over to Kara’s apartment Lena has managed to pull herself together a bit. Not because she felt any better, but because she didn’t want to make it feel like she was trying to get Kara to take pity on her if she was crying.

“What are YOU doing here?” Alex asks as she blocks the doorway and Lena’s vision of inside the apartment.

“I want to see Kara.” Lena says as she looks Alex Danvers in the eyes.

Lena is slightly afraid of this women who she clearly can tell is Kara’s sister Alex, and she knew Alex worked for the FBI because she had saved her after her press conference was attacked by Metallo and also because Kara has told her as such. Despite this, and despite Lena knowing Alex could easily beat her up, and probably make her disappear without a trace, despite this Lena preserved and didn’t waiver.

“What you want to see her because you’ve realised your scheme is now over?” Alex sneers.

“No! I don’t care about that! I want to speak to Kara!” Lena almost yells. This takes Alex by surprise.

“She doesn’t want to speak to you. You should leave before I make you.” Alex says.

“I’m not leaving. So I guess you’ll have to make me.” Lena replies as she gives Alex a stone cold stare.

“Don’t make me...” Alex begins before being interrupted.

“It’s okay... you can let her in Alex.” Kara interrupts.

“Are you sure?” Alex says as she looks back at Kara while still blocking entry to the apartment with her arm.

“Yes, let her in.” Kara sighs.

Alex takes another look at Lena and then removes her arm allowing Lena entry. Lena walks slowly over to Kara who is standing up looking at her from the couch.

“Alex you can go.” Kara says.

Alex gives Kara a look. But Kara gives her a look in response which tells Alex she can handle this.

“Hmm Okay. But call me if you need me.” Alex says and then grabs her things and leaves.

As soon as the door shuts Lena swiftly closes the remaining distance to Kara.

“I’m so sorry Kara. I’m so sorry for ignoring you for Jack. I’m so sorry for how I made you feel and making plans with you and not following through. I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry for what I said to you and I’m so sorry for making you feel uncomfortable with anything that we did or happened. I’m so sorry it took me this long to come see you. I... I’m just so sorry.” Lena says and begins crying because she can’t help it.

Seeing Lena cry makes Kara begin to cry as well. Kara takes a moment to look at Lena who is openly bawling and looking down at the floor with her head in her hands. Kara gets a wave of emotions hit her, she can tell that Lena is being truly genuine with her. She then goes over to Lena and pulls her in for a hug.

“I’m so sorry for what I said to you too. I’m sorry I called you a Luthor, you’re not and I shouldn’t have thrown that in your face because of my anger. I’m sorry I didn’t just talk to you about what’s wrong and I’m sorry I implied you had someone murdered. I know you’d never do anything like that. I’ve been ashamed of myself for throwing those things in your face. I’m so sorry too.” Kara says and cries into the hug.

Lena hugs Kara back and both women’s sobs get louder in response.

“I.... I need you in my life.... you are...... my only friend.... I’m.... I’m sorry....” Lena sobs.

“I..... I need you in my life too.” Kara replies with a sob.

The two women just stand there hugging and sobbing in silence for a long time. So long in fact that Kara feels Lena’s full body weight topple into her. She realises that Lena fell asleep while standing up hugging her. Kara then quickly uses her flying ability to gently fly the two to be laying and hugging each other on the couch. Kara hasn’t stopped hugging Lena, nor does she want to. 

Eventually Kara decides she best just let Lena sleep on her couch and head to bed. But as Kara tries to move she realises Lena has got her in a very tight vice like grip with her hug. Kara knows full well she could break this grip, but she knows it might disturb Lena. So Kara then grabs her TV remote to turn the TV off and gets a blanket with her free hand and pulls it over the both of them. Kara then soon falls asleep hugging Lena as Lena hugs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter. The next chapter you'll find out sooo many things. ;)


	9. Rekindled Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note, this chapter is quite long but It's a big and important one, enjoy.

Lena is the first to wake up the next morning. She is slightly confused because she doesn’t remember exactly going to sleep. As she opens her eyes she sees that she is laying on top of an asleep Kara, with the two are both laying on Kara’s couch. Kara is still fast asleep and both of the women still have their arms wrapped around one another, still hugging each other. 

Lena breathes a great sigh of relief at the sight of Kara hugging her, while she remembers everything that transpired the night before. She realises that she must have fallen asleep while standing up and hugging Kara, and Kara must have somehow moved them to the couch and been happy to continue to hug while falling asleep as well. This thought gave Lena yet another sigh of relief as it affirmed in her mind that Kara still cared for her and wanted to hug her as much as she wanted to hug Kara.

Now that she’s awake Lena doesn’t even attempt to stop hugging Kara, she is still very much enjoying their embrace. Instead Lena looks up at Kara and admires her face. She sees how peaceful and happy Kara looks while she is asleep. Lena eventually rests her head back against Kara’s body and just looks around the room. She just looks at things to keep herself occupied as she wasn’t bored, but with a brain like hers she prefers to keep her mind busy, even if it was just looking around at different objects in an environment. Lena just looks around Kara’s apartment and thinks how she would happily spend all day cuddled with Kara. She has no idea what time it is, and knows that she could be late for work, not that that matters because she is CEO after all, but even if it did Lena couldn’t care less.

About half an hour later Kara stirs awake. As she wakes up she takes stock of everything and then looks at Lena laying on top of her.

“Morning.” Lena smiles up at Kara nervously.

“Hey.” Kara replies with a smile.

Kara looks down at their bodies and sees that they are still hugging each other and she smiles once more to herself.

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” Kara says with a smile.

“Me too. It was the best sleep since... uhmm..... since our first night at the retreat.” Lena admits timidly, with a bit of fear at bringing up the retreat.

“I had a good sleep that night too.” Kara smiles back in response.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“Uhmm if you don’t mind I think we should end our several hour long hug. I’d love to do it all day but my arms are feeling numb.” Kara says and actually means it, even Kryptonian arms go numb after hugging someone who was laying on top of you for several hours.

“Oh okay.” Lena says but doesn’t end the hug, Kara doesn’t end the hug either.

“Did you not hear what I said?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Yeah.... but you didn’t end the hug either.” Lena replies.

“Yeah well I was waiting for you to.” Kara says.

“And I was waiting for you to.” Lena says with a smile.

“Hmm Okay how about we end it on 3 at the same time?” Kara suggests.

“Okay, sounds fair.” Lena replies.

“Okay, 1, 2, 3!” Kara says and both women end the hug on 3 .

Kara and Lena are now sitting up next to each other on the couch and are both moving their arms to get a bit of life back into them.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Kara asks.

“Hmm sure.....” Lena still says timidly.

“I don’t have any fruit other than a banana but I do have some cereal.” Kara suggests.

“Oh that sounds lovely.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara then stands up and walks over to the kitchen to get out the food. Lena follows Kara to the kitchen. Kara fully intends to have left over pizza from the night before. It wasn’t left over in the traditional sense, as Kara hadn’t ‘left the pizza over’ because she couldn’t physically eat anymore, she had left the remaining food because she didn’t want to eat any more pizza specifically.

Kara gets out a box of pizza from her fridge and then gets some milk, cereal, a bowl and a spoon for Lena. Meanwhile Lena goes over to Kara’s kitchen counter top and grabs the lone banana and peels it and begins cutting it up with a knife. Lena looks over at Kara and sees the pizza.

“Kara are you really going to have that for breakfast?” Lena asks with some slight playful disgust in her voice.

“Uhmm yeah... I haven’t been shopping for anything else cause I uhmmm..... yeah there is nothing else and I don’t want cereal. Plus it’s pizza come on! Cold pizza is amazing!” Kara grins.

Lena laughs in response hiding when her heart beat picked up when Kara tries to explain why she hadn’t been shopping. Lena knew full well Kara obviously hadn’t been shopping because she had been too upset to. This makes Lena feel guilty all over again.

Kara then pours the milk into the bowl and grabs the cereal to pour it in.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks in a somewhat surprised tone.

“Making you cereal....” Kara says unsure.

“Kara have you never made cereal before? You are supposed to put the milk in after the cereal so it can go soggy, instead of just floating on top.” Lena says.

Kara blushes slightly.

“Uhmm well..... uhmmm.” Kara says flustered.

“Oh my god! You’ve never actually made yourself a bowl of cereal.” Lena laughs.

Kara smiles slightly embarrassed and pours the cereal in anyway. She can straight away see what Lena meant as the cereal just floats on the top instead of getting a full coating of milk.

“Why do you have cereal if you don’t eat it?” Lena asks as she walks over to the cereal bowl and places her chopped up banana into the bowl.

“Uhmm well I have it for when Alex has stayed over.” Kara explains still a bit embarrassed. But not embarrassed enough to stop herself from beginning to shove the cold pizza down her throat.

Lena laughs once more and the two just eat in pleasant silence.

Once the two finish eating Lena decides to end the silence.

“Kara.... I think we need to talk about everything....” Lena says.

Kara looks up at Lena and nods.

“Yeah okay..... but let’s go sit back on the couch.” Kara says.

Lena nods in agreement and the two move to sit on the couch once more.

“Look I once again want to say I’m sorry for everything. I was angry and upset and just about every other emotion at myself, at you. But I want to let that go.” Lena says.

“Me too. I’m sorry too, and I want to just let everything go. But I think to do that we have to stop apologising to each other. It’s no good if we keep saying sorry to each other every time we speak. I hear your apology and I accept it and forgive you.” Kara says and ends with an unexpected sigh of relief, as if a weight has been lifted from her chest.

“I accept your apology as well and forgive you.” Lena smiles and tears start to form in her eyes.

Kara leans in and hugs Lena again.

“Hey, hey, no need to cry. If you start crying I’m going to cry.” Kara says as she holds back tears.

Lena holds onto Kara tight and breathes heavily and slowly begins to reign back her tears. Eventually both women pull back from the hug and Lena wipes the tears from her face.

“All I want Kara..... is your friendship..... I don’t care about anything else. I don’t care about our fake engagement, I’ll figure out some other way to deal with that.” Lena says.

Kara smiles.

“I want your friendship too, that is the most important thing to me. But I also want to help you, I’m willing to go back to being pretend engaged.” Kara says.

“Really? You said you didn’t like it the other day and I don’t want to force it onto you again. I mean it when I say I’ll figure out another way to deal with my board members.” Lena says.

“I know, but this time it’s my choice to help you. You haven’t put me in an awkward position, I have a choice this time, and I want to help you. But I do have a condition.” Kara says.

Lena gulps upon hearing Kara has a condition. Thoughts quickly go through her head of all the things Kara’s condition could be.

“Okay.... what’s the condition?” Lena asks nervously.

“To seal the deal again you have to.... kiss me.” Kara says.

Lena is surprised by this request. She gulps again.

“Okay....” Lena says hesitantly.

Lena leans in and places a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara smiles into the kiss and Lena smiles back in response. This kiss is gentle and brief, there is no tongue this time and it doesn’t become forceful like there other kisses. Both women soon pull away from each other.

Kara smiles back at Lena looking her in the eyes and Lena smiles at Kara.

“That was nice.” Kara smiles.

“Agreed.” Lena smiles back.

There is another brief silence between the two as they continue to stare into one another’s eyes.

“Okay.... but if we are going to do this, this time we need to do it differently. Firstly I want to make it clear you are my number one priority, both in making you comfortable with everything and in spending time with you. No more Jack I promise you that, it’s only fair to you.” Lena says.

Kara nods slightly in response.

“And also uhmm if it’s okay with you I was thinking we could stay here at night instead of at my apartment. I’ll happily sleep on the couch.” Lena suggests.

“Oh no! Uhmm... I mean I’d like to stay here..... but.... maybe we can stay at your place some nights and mine some nights..... and I’d be totally okay with your sharing the bed with me. I think we both sleep better when we are getting cuddles.” Kara says with a smile while slightly blushing.

“Okay that sounds good to me. But I’m happy to just stay here with you.” Lena says.

“No it’s okay with me if we alternate where we stay, I promise.” Kara says.

Lena nods.

“Uhmm I also have something I want to suggest...” Kara says timidly.

Lena looks up at Kara again.

“Of course go ahead.” Lena says.

“This time we both have to be open and honest with each other about how we are feeling. And if we are upset by something we tell each other, especially if it’s something the other one does. I don’t ever want to fight with you again Lena.” Kara says.

Lena gives Kara a warm smile.

“I agree. I don’t want to ever have a fight with you again either.” Lena replies.

“So is that it? Anything else to add?” Kara asks.

“No that’s all I can think of. I’m sure if something else comes up we can agree to it later.” Lena says.

“Okay then deal?” Kara says and sticks out her hand.

Lena looks at Kara’s hand curiously.

“Nu-uh, this time you have to seal it with a kiss.” Lena says with a cheeky grin across her face.

Kara smiles and leans in a kisses Lena. This kiss is a bit more passionate than the one they shared a few minutes earlier, but there is still no tongue and it is still not as forceful as the ones they shared the week before.

The two smile at each other again as they end the kiss.

“Okay, so I guess you need to give me the engagement ring back.” Kara says and then giggles when she notices Lena is still wearing hers.

Lena sees what Kara is looking at and blushes.

“Yes I kept it on. I was to nervous to take it off. It felt like taking it off would admit that our friendship was over as well as our plan, and I didn’t think I could do that to myself.” Lena admits.

“It was hard for me to take my ring off too. I had the same thoughts. But that’s over now. Maybe you can give me the ring later, that is if you still are okay with me wearing it.” Kara says.

“Of course I am. And I want to be clear this time, the ring is yours, I don’t ever want it back, even when this is all over.” Lena says.

“But but Lena! That’s an incredibly expensive ring! I can’t keep it!” Kara says flustered.

“Of course you can. I want you to keep it. I don’t care what you do with it after. You can sell it if you’d like I’m sure you could do with the money. Or if you feel guilty about that you could sell it and give the money to a charity.” Lena says.

“O....okay...” Kara says still uncomfortable with being given a $2 million ring.

“Good. How about I give you back the ring later tonight, we can have dinner together?” Lena suggests.

“Oh uhmm me and my friends are having a karaoke night tonight.....” Kara says.

“Oh well maybe I can just give it to you tomorrow then.” Lena replies.

“Oh no! You should come to karaoke with us!” Kara says with a smile.

“Oh I’m sure I wouldn’t be welcome with your friends after everything. I mean Alex virtually looked like she wanted to kill me last night. I’m sure they are not my biggest fans right now.” Lena says.

“Yes well meeting Alex like that wasn’t exactly how I planned you meet my sister. But hey, you can come to karaoke and prove any pre-conceived notions some of my friends may have of you wrong. I promise if you just be yourself they’ll love you.” Kara says.

“Uhmm.... okay..... if you say so..... but I’m not singing....” Lena says still unsure and nervous about meeting Kara’s friends.

“Well we will have to see what happens. Maybe you’ll change your mind after a few drinks.” Kara says with a wink.

“I’m afraid even drunk Lena wouldn’t sing.” Lena smiles back.

“Hmm I’ll have to figure something out then..” Kara says.

“Okay good luck with that.” Lena replies.

There is a brief silence again.

“Oh by the way Snapper knows that our engagement was fake. I didn’t tell him. He said he knew because he knew about your board trying to force you out. He just said he has no way to prove we weren’t really engaged plus he thought the stuff going on with your board would be a bigger story so he went along with everything.” Kara informs Lena.

“Uhmm o... okay...” Lena says slightly nervous.

“Hey don’t worry it’s fine.” Kara reassures Lena.

Lena lets out a sigh.

“I do have to admit that I do really want to find a way to get my board members out of my company and get proof of any illegal activities I’m sure most of them are involved in.” Lena says.

“Hmm well I’m sure Alex would be willing to help. Maybe even J’onn.” Kara says.

Lena laughs at the suggestion Alex would still be willing to help and then raises her eyebrow at J’onn’s name.

“Why would J’onn be someone who could help?” Lena asks.

“Oh well uhmm..... he is sort of the director of the branch of the FBI Alex and Winn work at here in National City.” Kara says.

“Okay.... well I’m not going to ask for any favours tonight. I’ll just try and make a good impression on your friends.” Lena says.

“Okay. Ill meet you at L-Corp around 6 and we can go to the bar together. How does that sound?” Kara asks.

“Sounds great.” Lena smiles.

* * *

Kara’s mood at work was much more up beat than it had been the days before. She was happy, and people could tell this, even Snapper made a comment. Although much in character for Snapper his comment was that he noticed that Kara seemed like her usual upbeat go lucky happy self again, and he preferred her the way she had been the past few days. Although secretly Kara could swear she saw a smile on Snappers face after he walked away. Eventually as Kara was working on an article James approaches her.

“Hey Kara, you seem to be doing better.” James says with a smile.

“I am. Lena and I made up last night.” Kara smiles back.

James loses the smile on his face.

“Kara are you sure.... I mean she hurt you with what she did....” James says.

“I know, and she apologised and meant it. We had a heart to heart and laid everything on the table. It felt like a weight off both our shoulders. I know what I’m doing okay. I.... we are not going to make the same mistakes again, I promise.” Kara informs James.

James sighs.

“Okay Kara, I trust you know what’s best for you.” James says.

“Thank you.” Kara replies.

“So do you want to head to the bar straight after work together?” James asks.

“Oh no sorry. I asked Lena to come so I’m going to meet her at L-Corp first.” Kara says.

“Oh.... okay...... have you told everyone else?” James asks a bit surprised.

“No.... if they have a problem with it they can take it up with me.....” Kara says annoyed.

“Okay.... I just don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable.” James says.

“And no one will if you give Lena a chance and get to know her.” Kara snaps back.

“Okay, okay, fair enough.” James says.

James and Kara’s attention is soon drawn to a man who is working his way through CatCo asking people a question. But he doesn’t seem to even listen to people’s answers. Kara uses her super hearing as the man approaches a female CatCo employee.

“Are you Kara Danvers?” He asks.

“No... she’s...” the female employee begins before the man walks away.

Kara stands up out of her chair.

“Hi Sir, I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara says loudly.

The man then turns and looks at her then quickly rushes over to Kara’s desk where both James and Kara are standing. The man has glasses and a beard with brown hair. He looks very nervous.

“Kara Danvers?” The man asks.

“Yes.” Kara says.

“Can we help you?” James adds slightly suspicious of the situation.

“Oh you’re James Olsen you can help me too, you both know Supergirl right?” The man says.

“Uhmm yes..... but what is this about Mr.....” Kara says as she trails off.

“Oh my name is Joe Watkins. I need to talk to you and Supergirl because I have some information that I don’t trust anyone else to handle.” Joe Watkins says to Kara.

“Okay, and what is this information?” James asks.

Joe looks unsure at James and then looks back at Kara as if he’s posing a silent question.

“I trust James, anything you can say to me you can say to him.” Kara says.

“Okay.... well I don’t want to say much until I meet Supergirl as I don’t want to put either of you in danger without her knowing what’s best to do.... but it’s about Spheerical Industries BioMax technology..... You were the only person to question the safety of the product that’s why I have come to you..... it’s not as safe as it seems..... not at all..... that’s all I’ll say for now...” Joe says nervously.

“Okay..... and how do you know this?” Kara asks.

“I.... I used to work for Spheerical Industries before I was fired.... please I can’t say any more.” Joe says almost desperately.

“Okay fine.... I can arrange a meeting with Supergirl. When do you want to meet?” Kara asks.

“Tomorrow night at 6pm. Supergirl will find me in my car in the big open parking on the south side of the city.” Joe says.

“Okay..... she’ll see you then...” Kara says.

“Great! I need to go....” Joe says, and before James or Kara can say another word he is quickly rushing away.

“Kara do you think what he’s saying could be true? He’s not just a mad employee looking to get back at his boss?” James asks.

“No, did you see how nervous he was? Plus something has felt off about Jack ever since I met him, and not just because Lena fell all over him. It’s just something that doesn’t seem right.” Kara says.

James nods.

“Okay Kara, just be careful, even though you’re super.” James says.

Kara nods in reply. 

For the remainder of Kara’s day she spends time doing as much research on Jack Spheer and Spheerical Industries as possible. She is surprised by how little information there is that links Jack to Lena, even though they dated for 2 years.

After Kara’s day of researching she flies over to L-Corp to get Lena. She decides to go meet Lena in her office rather than wait for her downstairs, she was a few minutes early after all.

When she gets to outside Lena’s office she is greeted with a big smile across Jess’ face.

“Good evening Miss Danvers.” Jess says.

“Jess...” Kara groans.

“Okay, good evening Kara.” Jess corrects.

Kara smiles at this.

“Hello Jess, how are you?” Kara asks with a smile.

“I’m good thank you. How are you? I take it you and Lena made up?” Jess asks.

“How did you? Did she tell you?” Kara asks surprised.

Jess laughs.

“No of course she didn’t. I just caught her crying a few times. I’m not stupid I figured out what it was about, even without asking her. But she seems so much happier today.” Jess replies.

“Good. I feel much better today too.” Kara says.

“That’s good. You can go in. Miss Luthor should be finishing up soon.” Jess says.

“Okay good. Have a nice evening Jess.” Kara says as she goes to walk through Lena’s office doors.

“You too Kara.” Jess smiles.

Kara walks through the doors to Lena’s office and is greeted with a smile on Lena’s face looking in her direction.

“Kara!” Lena smiles.

Lena gets up from behind her desk and almost runs over and hugs Kara. Kara is somewhat surprised by this, but is happy to hug Lena back.

“Sorry.... I.... I just missed you...” Lena says slightly embarrassed.

Kara smiles.

“I missed you too. But hey, we are gonna spend the rest of the evening together. We can even stay at my place tonight, if you want. It’s closer to the bar than your apartment.” Kara says.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Lena smiles.

“Great so let’s go!” Kara says.

“Oh hang on one sec.” Lena says as she rushes back to her desk.

Lena rifles through a draw in her desk and pulls out Kara’s engagement ring. She then walks back over to Kara, holding out the ring.

“Kara Danvers, will you fake marry me?....... again?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Of course.” Kara smiles back and holds out her hand for Lena to slip the ring on.

Lena smiles at the ring on Kara’s hand for a few seconds.

Kara coughs to draw Lena’s attention away from staring at her hand.

“What?” Lena asks.

Kara smiles.

“Well.. usually after someone proposes they do something else....” Kara says with a cheeky smile.

“What do th.... Oh...” Lena says in realisation.

Lena then closes the remaining distance between the two and kisses Kara. The kiss is once more gentle and turns passionate quickly. Kara places both her hands around Lena’s waist and opens her mouth to allow Lena more access. Lena then introduces tongue to the kiss. The two kiss for a few more seconds before they both end the kiss together.

They both move away from each other and smile at one another.

“Shall we go?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Let’s go.” Lena says with a returning smile.

About half an hour later Kara and Lena arrive at Al’s dive bar. They had taken Lena’s private car, which in all honesty was a bit ridiculous considering where they were going. Kara had given Lena’s driver directions as he has never heard of the place, and it didn’t show up as a searchable location on his Sat Nav.

As Kara and Lena walk into the bar Lena’s face drops.

“Ka....Kara..... this is an alien bar...” Lena says in a very concerned tone.

“Yes so??” Kara asks confused.

“I just..... people are not going to want me here. I mean I’m the sister of earths most prominent alien hater....” Lena says.

“Hey... it’s okay.... no one will judge you here I promise. Plus a few times when I’ve been here I’ve actually heard a few of the aliens saying good things about you.” Kara says reassuring Lena.

“O....Okay Kara.” Lena says still unsure.

“Hey, if anyone gives you a hard time I’ll beat them up for you.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena smiles back in response and seems to lose some of the tension in her body.

Kara holds Lena’s hand interlocking their fingers and guides Lena to a table where her friends are sitting, having all arrived before Kara. As Kara and Lena approach the table J’onn is the first to notice the two.

“Kara!” J’onn says with a smile.

“Hey J’onn.” Kara smiles back.

Lena can clearly tell who everyone is even without being introduced as of yet. She knows that the other woman at the table is Alex, having unfortunately met her the day before. She now knows the well built black man is J’onn, while she is already aware that the tall black man is James Olsen, having previously seen him at Lex’s trial. Then finally Lena can tell from the process of elimination that the final brown haired white man was Kara’s friend Winn.

The group have all turned to look at Kara and Lena and are giving them a smile, Alex not so much.

“Uhmm everybody this is Lena.” Kara says with a smile. “Lena this is J’onn, Alex who you already met, James and Winn.” Kara says as she points to each person.

There is a silence for a brief moment.

“Hello.... it’s nice to meet you all... Kara has told me a lot about you all....” Lena says with a nervous smile.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too Miss Luthor.” J’onn says with a warm smile.

“Please call me Lena.” Lena says.

“Okay Lena. Well I’m going to get us a round of drinks. Lena what would you like to drink?” J’onn asks.

“Oh uhmm I’ll just have some whiskey, preferably scotch, but I’m not bothered.” Lena says a bit flustered.

“Okay great. Kara do you just want me to get you a club soda?” J’onn asks.

“Uhmmm no uhmmm M’gann said there is a drink I should try.... I’ll have that...” Kara says.

“Okay I’ll be back in a moment.” J’onn says as he gets up and heads over to the bar.

Kara guides Lena to two seats at the table and once they sit down they finally stop holding each other’s hands.

“Uhmm if you don’t mind me asking.... why do you come to an alien bar?” Lena asks.

“Why? This place a bit too low for someone of your standing? Or is it the aliens that are the problem?” Alex sneers.

“Alex!” Kara snaps.

“Don’t worry Kara, I get why she’s not fond of me.” Lena says as she places a hand on Kara’s arm and then turns to Alex. “And No this place isn’t below my standards, in fact in college I would frequently go to dive bars. As for the aliens I’m only uncomfortable because I don’t want any of the aliens who come here to be with other aliens and not worry about things feeling uncomfortable with me around.” 

Alex just looks at Lena as she processes this answer for a few moments. Alex is about to speak when Winn speaks first.

“Anyway we come here because J’onn’s an alien.” Winn says.

Lena looks at Kara surprised.

“Kara you never told me that!” Lena says.

“Yes well it’s not exactly my place to tell, is it Winn?” Kara’s says as she glares at Winn.

Winn pulls a face.

“Oops.” Winn says and shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m sure J’onn won’t mind buddy.” James says as he places a hand on Winn’s shoulder.

“But.... but he looks so human.... I didn’t think aliens other than Superman and Supergirl could look so human...” Lena says surprised.

“Oh well most can’t. But J’onn he’s uhmm a Green Martian and a shapeshifter.” Kara says.

“Wait, so you are not only telling me that there IS alien life on Mars, but they are so advanced that they can shapeshift and I just had a conversation with one?” Lena asks shocked.

“Yeah well uhmm there was life on Mars.... uhmm J’onn is the last Green Martian. His entire race was destroyed by the White Martians who still live on Mars. J’onn has been a refugee her on Earth ever since, for the past hundred years or so.” Kara explains.

Lena is surprised once more and has hundreds of questions form in her head. But before she can ask them she is interrupted by J’onn returning, drinks in hand.

“Drinks here!” J’onn says with a smile.

Over the next couple of hours Kara attempts to get Lena to get on stage and do some Karaoke but she refuses, even when Kara gives her puppy dog eyes. Lena might be a strong willed woman and talented in many regards, but she would rather die than sing on stage. The other members of the group clearly don’t have this mentality as they all perform on stage at one point or another. Kara and Winn even do a duet together. Everyone is having a good time.

Lena feels she has particularly bonded with Winn as he very insistently wanted to talk to Lena about technology, and of course about technologies he had heard Lena was working on at L-Corp. Lena was more than happy to nerd out with Winn for a while, it was nice to just talk tech and science with someone who was just as interested in it and understood everything. Although Lena had only exchanged a few words with J’onn she felt bonded with him also. She felt like he had this incredible warmth for her, like he would happily protect her if needed.

Alex and James had both avoided any conversation with Lena. Although Lena could tell that James at least was trying as whenever she looked over at him he gave her a warm smile. Alex on the other hand still looked at Lena in an untrusting manner. But Lena understood why, Alex was a protective big sister, and she had recently hurt Kara’s feelings, Alex was just watching out for her sister. Lena wished that Lex was like this, as well as not being a murdering sociopath. All the same Lena wasn’t put off by Alex’s glare, in fact it made her all the more determined to win Alex’s favour, however long it took.

After a few hours Lena notices that she is having such a good time that she is just naturally smiling. She isn’t smiling at anyone, just smiling to herself. She then excuses herself from the table and goes over to M’gann behind the bar.

“Hello Lena can I help you with something?” M’gann asks with a smile.

“Yes, I’d like to pay everyone heres current open tab. But anonymously, I’m not doing this for praise or anything.” Lena says.

M’gann looks surprised.

“Are you sure Lena? That’s a lot of money.” M’gann asks.

Lena nods.

“I am a billionaire after all. I mean in the world we live in the ‘rich get richer’ very much applies. As I’m probably going to make back whatever I spend on people’s open tabs in interest over the next few days, if not sooner.” Lena says as she hands M’gann her credit card.

“Okay then. You might be doing this anonymously, but I’ll say this is very nice of you Lena.” M’gann says with a smile.

Lena just smiles back.

Once Lena has paid everyone's open tabs she heads back to the table. For the first time she notices that Kara has barely touched her drink tonight.

“Kara you’ve barely touched your drink all night.” Lena says as she sits back down.

“Oh yeah I just.... uhm I don’t drink the hard stuff often.... I’m nervous....” Kara says.

Lena laughs.

“Well if you’re nervous I’ll try some.” Lena says and goes to grab the drink.

Panic suddenly courses through Kara. She knows that Lena can’t drink her drink as its deadly for humans. But she also knows she can’t tell Lena that as she’d be exposing herself as an alien, and as Supergirl. So Kara does the first thing that pops into her head and grabs the drink and downs the entire thing.

Alex had watched the entire situation unfold in front of her eyes. She was sure that Kara was going to be smart enough just to ‘accidentally’ knock the drink off the table before Lena could reach it. But she was proven wrong when she saw Kara down the entire glass of Aldebaran rum.

“Uh-Oh.” Alex says in response.

“Kara! Why did you do that?” Lena asks in a laugh.

“Uhmm I.... ooooo wow that hits you quick.” Kara says and then giggles.

Winn then turns his attention to Kara.

“Ooooo I see someone finally drank her drink.” Winn smiles.

“Yeah she did it all in one go.” Alex says to Winn.

“Really?! Ooo this will be fun.” Winn smiles.

Alex gives Winn a death stare in response.

“I wanna do a’other song.” Kara says clearly sounding a bit drunk. 

Kara stands up and soon trips over her chair. Alex is quick to get up and catch her before she hits the ground.

“Wow.... you..... you look like my sister.” Kara says as she looks up at Alex.

“Oh wow.” Lena smiles ear to ear.

Winn just laughs.

“Alright Kara, I think you should just sit back down.” Alex says as she helps Kara back to her seat.

“Okay.” Kara says innocently.

J’onn then returns from somewhere.

“Uhmm we need to go. I just got a call about something that needs our attention.” J’onn says.

“Oh okay.” Alex nods.

J’onn then looks at Kara.

“Uhmm does Kara need a ride?” J’onn asks trying to find an excuse for Kara to join them.

“No. We can go, she’s drunk.” Alex says.

“Oh.... Hmm okay.” J’onn replies.

“Uhmm James can you take care of Kara and take her home?” Alex says.

James nods but is soon cut off.

“I’ll look after her.” Lena says.

“Lena...... I’m sure there are far more important things you’d rather do.” Alex says.

“The only other thing I’d be doing is sleeping, and even if that wasn’t true there is nothing more important to me than looking after my best friend.” Lena says as she looks Alex directly in the eyes.

Alex sighs not daring to challenge Lena after the pleasant night they’ve all had together, and deciding to trust Lena at her word.

“I want Lena..... to take me..... to ..... bed..... and sleep..... I ...... oooo is the room spinning or is it just me?” Kara ends with a giggle.

Alex sighs again.

“Okay fine. But if anything happens please call me Lena.” Alex says.

“I will, I promise.” Lena nods.

J’onn then goes to leave the bar with Alex and Winn in toe.

“Uhmm aren’t we going to pay our tab?” Winn asks confused as J’onn would never leave without paying.

“No, Lena took care of that for everyone in here already.” J’onn says.

“Oh that’s nice. M’gann told you?” Winn asks.

“No, I accidentally read it in her mind. It was a loud thought she had suddenly that I just accidentally ‘heard’. She didn’t want anyone to know she was doing it, or is responsible.” J’onn smiles and heads out the door.

Alex catches up with J’onn and asks him a question.

“Could you..... did you read Lena’s mind?” Alex asks.

“Only accidentally like I said.” J’onn affirms.

“But.... if I asked would you read Lena’s mind to check?” Alex asks.

“No.” J’onn says as he looks at Alex.

“But....” Alex begins.

“All I’ll say is that I did accidentally read her mind on a few occasions, as I do with most of you when you have strong emotions, I can’t help it. Anyway, all I’ll say is that Lena Luthor cares very deeply for your sister.” J’onn says.

Alex raises and eyebrow but doesn’t say anything else.

Once Winn, J’onn and Alex have left Lena turns to James and says the first words to him all night.

“Well I think I’m going to take Kara home now before she gets any worse, or drinks any more alcohol.” Lena says.

“Hmm Okay.... are you sure you’ll be okay with her?” James asks.

“Yes I’ll be fine.” Lena says as she pulls out her phone to text her driver to bring the car round.

“Kara, I’m going to take you home now. Okay?” Lena says as she puts an arm around Kara’s shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

“Okay..... future wife....” Kara says and begins giggling.

Lena just smiles and brings Kara to her feet.

“Okay let’s go.” Lena says.

“Hmm lets go snuggle in my bed together.” Kara says.

James hears this and doesn’t respond but shock does cross his face. Thankfully Kara and Lena do not see this as their backs are turned to him. James however does see Lena’s cheeks turn a shade of red. After this Lena quickly leads Kara out the door and into her awaiting car before she can make any more embarrassing comments.

When the two arrive at Kara’s apartment Kara has the giggles, not even about anything funny. She is just giggling. Lena leads Kara to her apartment and searches through Kara’s bag to find her apartment key. Once she finds it she unlocks the door and the two enter. Kara goes straight over to the bridge and opens it.

“Oooooww, there isn’t any more pizza or ice cream.” Kara says in a sad voice.

Lena laughs.

“Kara you shouldn’t eat anything now. I think it’s best if you just go to bed and sleep this off.” Lena says as she walks over to Kara.

“Hmm Okay.” Kara says and walks over to her room while discarding her shoes and coat and other clothes on the floor on the way. Lena follows Kara.

Lena soon sees Kara is completely naked with her back to Lena. Lena blushes and looks away. Kara then changes into her pyjamas. Lena turns back around.

“Okay.... lets get you in bed.” Lena says as she pulls the covers off one side of Kara’s bed so she can get in.

Kara climbs in.

“Okay.” Kara smiles.

“That’s good. Goodnight Kara. I’ll see you in the morning.” Lena says as she goes to leave the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Kara asks.

“I’m going to go sleep on the couch.” Lena replies.

“Why?? Do you not want to snuggle with me?” Kara asks innocently with some hurt in her voice.

“Kara.... I.... you’re drunk..... it wouldn’t be right.....” Lena says flustered.

“I wasn’t drunk this morning when I said you could sleep with me. Or while we were at the retreat.... and we cuddled.” Kara says.

Lena thinks for a moment and looks over at Kara. Kara is giving her big puppy dog eyes. She knows she has already refused Kara when she gave her those eyes earlier in the night, she knows she can’t physically do it again.

“Okay fine.” Lena says and turns back around to head to the other side of Kara’s bed.

Lena takes off a few layers of clothes. Just so she is in minimal clothes so she is not in just her underwear, but also so she isn’t completely dressed. Lena then gets under the covers and lays down. Kara is quickly upon her pulling her in for a hug.

Lena laughs.

“I like hugging you.” Kara mutters.

“I like you hugging me too. Get some sleep.” Lena says back.

“Hmm Okay...” Kara says.

A few minutes later neither of the two are asleep and the silence is broken.

“Lena?” Kara asks.

“Yes Kara?” Lena replies softly.

“I’m sorry you got lumped making sure I’m okay.” Kara says.

Lena turns over to look at Kara in the eyes.

“That’s okay. In fact I’m happy to do it. If I didn’t do it I’d probably just go to bed restless wondering how you were doing. This way I know how you are.” Lena says.

Kara smiles in response. The two women are just looking in each other’s eyes as they lay close to one another. Lena then quickly leans in and kisses Kara. Kara kisses her back. Both women moan into the kiss. Lena then suddenly pulls back.

“Uhmm I’m sorry.... I shouldn’t have done that....” Lena says as she moves away from Kara.

Kara moves close to Lena again.

“It’s okay, it’s nice to get a goodnight kiss from a pretty girl.” Kara smiles and then attempts to kiss Lena again.

“Kara you’re drunk..... It’s like taking advantage of you....” Lena says as she pulls away from Kara’s attempts to kiss her.

Kara gets a hurt look on her face. And moves away from Lena. She then lets out a huff. Lena feels guilty because she feels like she has hurt Kara’s feelings.

“Kara, you can kiss me in the morning when you are not drunk, if you want.” Lena says.

A smile grows across Kara’s face.

“Okay.” Kara says and then pulls Lena back in for a hug again.

The two women then cuddle up and fall asleep.

* * *

Kara wakes in the morning with a massive head ache. As she opens her eyes it feels like even the smallest amount of light was hurting her. Kara finds this ironic seeing as the sun is what gives her her powers, but now the sun was also giving her a head ache.

After a few minutes Kara manages to open her eyes enough to look about her bedroom. She sees that Lena is no where to be found. She then decides to use her super hearing.

“Oww.” Kara moans to herself. Using her super hearing was not a good idea, as all the noises she heard felt like they were ten times louder and she couldn’t focus on anything at all.

Kara does soon realise that there is one sense she has that isn’t super human that is working. She smells pancakes, fresh pancakes. Kara quickly gets up and heads for her kitchen. When she turns the corner she sees Lena cooking pancakes as well as some bacon.

“Oh I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up by the smell of the food.” Lena says with a smile.

“Lena, where did this come from?” Kara asks surprised as she sees that her entire kitchen has been stocked with food.

“Oh, well I had some groceries delivered for you. I hope you don’t mind.” Lena says.

“Of course I don’t mind! Thank you. Although you didn’t have to do this you know.” Kara replies.

“I know. But I wanted to. Plus anyway I wanted to make sure you had some decent food including some vegetables, if you are still happy for me to stay here with you some nights.” Lena says slightly nervously.

“Of course I am. But.... you didn’t buy kale did you?” Kara’s asks.

Lena gets a wicked smile across her face.

“Ugh.” Kara says in response.

Lena then dishes up the pancakes onto one plate, then the bacon onto another. She then hands Kara a fresh unopened bottle of maple syrup. Lena then grabs a bowl of fruit she had obviously cut up earlier. Kara looks at Lena and then suddenly remembers something.

“What is it?” Lena asks seeing Kara’s face change.

“I just remembered something from last night.” Kara says as she walks over to Lena.

Before Lena can say anything Kara kisses Lena. Lena soon kisses Kara back. The kiss is only brief.

“Well I guess you did remember.” Lena smiles.

“Yep and like I’ve said before, you can kiss me any time you want.” Kara smiles.

Lena just smiles back.

The two then sit together eating their breakfast and talk. Lena tells Kara all the embarrassing things she did that she didn’t remember from the night before. Eventually the two are interrupted by Kara’s phone ringing.

“Oh it’s Alex, I better get it.” Kara says.

Lena nods.

“Hi Alex.” Kara says down the phone.

“Hi Kara, how are you doing?” Alex asks with some sympathy in her voice.

“I’m alright. I have a bit of a head ache but Lena made me breakfast so I’m feeling a bit better.” Kara says.

“Oh, you stayed at Lena’s then?” Alex asks.

“No, we stayed at my apartment.” Kara replies as she looks at Lena.

“Oh okay and where did..... never mind.... it’s none of my business.” Alex says.

Kara doesn’t attempt to dig deeper into this as she doesn’t want to set Alex off with her distrust of Lena, or start an argument with Alex this early in the morning.

“Anyway were you just calling to check up on me?” Kara asks.

“Oh, partly. Uhmm but also because we need you to come to the DEO before you go to work. Last night we left because we got reports that there were more murders by the same description of the type you came across last week. We are about to get the coroners report back from some of the victims.” Alex explains.

“Oh.... uhmm are there any notable victims?” Kara asks. Lena’s ear prick up at hearing the word victims.

“Uhmm not yet. We are just identifying all the victims now......” Alex’s then trails off.

“Alex?” Kara ask.

“Uhmm I was just going through the names Kara, another member of Lena’s board was murdered.” Alex explains.

“What? What’s his name?” Kara asks confused and concerned.

“Scott Mitchell. Do you know him?” Alex says.

“No.” Kara replies.

“Well Okay.... uhm I guess you should tell Lena, good luck. Get here as soon as you can.” Alex says.

“Okay, see you later.” Kara replies.

The phone call ends. Kara is then silent for a moment as she thinks.

“Kara? I hope you don’t mind I over heard.... but what is that about victims?” Lena asks.

“Oh uhmm...... Lena .....” Kara says as she goes to sit on a stool at the kitchen isle right next to Lena.

“You know how J’onn, Alex and Winn left last night for some emergency work thing?” Kara says.

“Yes....” Lena replies curiously.

“Well Alex was just telling me that it was because there were more murders with a similar MO to the ones they’ve been tracking recently. Including the murder of Bradley Rhoe.” Kara says.

“Oh that’s terrible.” Lena replies.

“Yes.... but Lena another member of your board was murdered..... a Scott Mitchell.” Kara says.

Lena’s face turns into shock. Lena doesn’t say anything. Kara puts a hand on Lena’s arm.

“Lena are you okay?” Kara asks.

“Uhm yes.... why are they after my board members?” Lena asks.

“They don’t know. They don’t think it’s anything specific to your company. There have been other victims and they have no actual links.” Kara explains.

“O.... okay..... well I’m sorry to cut our breakfast short but I hope you understand I have to go.” Lena says as she gets up and grabs her things.

“Okay. I understand. Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks concerned.

“Yes I’m fine. Admittedly Scott Mitchell was another member of my board who was very strongly trying to remove me from the company. So he wasn’t my biggest fan to say the least.” Lena explains.

Kara just nods not really sure what to say.

“I’ll see you later Kara.” Lena says as she quickly rushes out the door without Kara even getting to say goodbye.

A while later Kara flies to the DEO.

“Ah it’s good you’ve joined us Supergirl.” J’onn says.

“Yes you have anything new about who might be behind these murders?” Kara asks.

“Hmm well we got the coroners report back from the first victims last week and what they found was interesting to say the least. They found that these people died because they had microscopic holes in all their major organs. Now one or two microscopic holes wouldn’t be that harmful, but there are like hundreds across the organs, basically undetectable to the naked eye. But bad enough to kill these people.” Winn explains.

“So what you’re saying is whatever or whoever is doing this is going into these people’s bodies and making these tiny holes to kill them?” Kara asks.

“It would seem that way.” J’onn affirms.

“So this has got to be an alien right?” Alex suggests.

“Seems likely.” J’onn states.

“Wait.” Kara says. J’onn, Winn and Alex then turn to look at her.

“Winn could nano robots do something like this?” Kara asks.

“Maybe.... I dunno.... it would have to be some pretty pioneering nano tech.” Winn says unsure.

“Like the type of nano tech that Jack Spheer announced last week?” Kara states.

Winn then gets a look on his face of shock which confirms to everyone that it is a possibility.

“Okay, but we have no evidence of this.” J’onn says.

“Yes, but yesterday while I was at CatCo a man came looking for me. He said his name was Joe Watkins. He looked nervous, but he wanted to arrange a meet with Supergirl because he said he was a former employee of Spheerical Industries and he had information that the BioMax nano robots were not safe.” Kara says.

“Why are you just saying this now?” Alex asks.

“Because I didn’t think the two were connected. I thought that maybe the robots hadn’t been tested properly, not that they were being used to murder people.” Kara says.

“Okay.... Okay..... so did you arrange a meeting with this man?” J’onn asks.

“Yes I’m supposed to meet him in a parking lot in his car at 6pm tonight on the south side of the city.” Kara answers.

“Okay well I’ll coordinate a strike team to meet you there.” J’onn says.

“No! No way. This guy was scared out of his mind. Doing that will scare him off. I’ll go alone as Supergirl. I’ll keep in communication and tell you what happens.” Kara says sternly.

“Hmm okay.... but I want to know any information you have the second you’re done.” J’onn states.

Kara nods in agreement.

For the rest of the day Kara works at CatCo and continues to research Jack Spheer and the BioMax. At around 5pm she gets a text.

**Lena**: Hey Kara, sorry for having to leave so suddenly this morning. It’s been a bit chaotic here with another one of my board member dying.

**Kara**: That’s okay. I understand. What are you doing now?

**Lena**: I’m just finishing up some work. I was actually texting as I was wondering if you’d like to go get some dinner together? And I was going to ask whose apartment we’d be sleeping at, as we hadn’t got the chance to make that clear yet.....

**Kara**: Oh, sorry I cant get dinner. I think I’m going to be working late tonight. At around 6 I’m meeting someone for an interview about something I’m researching. So I’ll think I’ll be working late tonight.

**Lena**: Oh okay. I guess I’ll sleep at my apartment then.

**Kara**: Okay. I promise I’ll go to whatever apartment is closer when I’m finished tonight.

**Lena**: Okay :). If you come to my place please wake me up to let me know you’re there, even if it’s 2am in the morning.

**Kara**: Really? Okay.... I think you might regret saying that at 2am.

**Lena**: Maybe.... but at least I’ll know you’re there.

**Kara**: :)

**Lena**: :)

**Kara**: Okay I’ve got to get ready for my interview now. Have a good evening. Oh and remember to eat something!

**Lena**: Will do. Good luck with your interview. :).

Kara then puts away her phone and prepares for her talk with Joe Watkins. She decides even as Supergirl she is going to bring a tape recorder. Both for her as a journalist, but also for the DEO in case they need to hear anything to confirm something.

At around 7pm Supergirl flies over to the south side of National City and heads for the car park Joe Watkins told her to go to. She soon arrives at the car park and using her x-ray vision sees Joe Watkins sitting nervously in a car.

She lands next to the car and opens the door to get in.

“Joe Watkins?” Supergirl asks already knowing it was him.

“Yes uhmm Supergirl.” Joe confirms.

“Kara Danvers said you had something to tell me about BioMax not being safe.” Supergirl asks.

“Oh yes yes.” Joe replies.

Supergirl then gets out a tape recorder. Joe looks at her confused.

“It’s for Kara Danvers, so she can write an article on this.” Supergirl explains.

Joe nods.

“Anyway what do you need to tell me?” Supergirl asks again.

“Oh well.... I used to work for Spheerical Industries. I was one of the companies leading researchers into new technology. I never worked on the BioMax nano robots, in fact no one did other than Jack. Anyway..... one day Jack Spheer announced to the company that he had successfully succeeded in creating the nano robots for his BioMax project and was going to announce it here in National City in a few weeks and then quickly roll it out. I thought this was strange as the product would need extensive human testing before it could be rolled out to the public. So I.... I hacked into the projects private logs on the companies server and there was no data of any testing at all. None. When I asked Jack about how the human testing went and asked if I could read the results out of interest he fired me.” Joe finishes.

“So.... you just think he hasn’t done any correct testing on the product?” Supergirl asks a bit disappointed there isn’t any damming evidence or accusations. 

“Yes but also I think....” Joe Watkins begins but is soon interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from outside the car.

The buzzing noise then moves to inside the car and before Supergirl can even think the car explodes.

As Supergirl gets out of the wreckage she sees what she is sure looks like a swarm of nano robots just like the ones Jack Spheer demonstrated to heal his hand the week before. Supergirl quickly rushes over to Joe Watkins but sees that he is dead. Her tape recorder is also destroyed. She then contacts the DEO.

“What is it Supergirl? You get the information?” J’onn asks.

“No as we were talking a swarm came upon the car and then the car exploded. Joe Watkins is dead. But I swear I saw a swarm of those nano robots fly away after the explosion.” Kara explains.

“Damn it! Did he say anything else that can be helpful to us?” J’onn asks.

“He just told me that the BioMax technology has no records of ever conducting any human trials and when Joe Watkins asked about them he was fired.” Kara informs J'onn.

Over the next few hours Supergirl explains to a DEO team and a NCPD police unit what happened, while also waiting for any evidence to be collected. Eventually she heads back to the DEO and waits for everything to be processed.

“We basically have nothing.” J’onn finally states as he returns to the room.

“Surely we could do something to watch Jack Spheer.” Kara says.

“No, we cannot. We have no credible evidence to authorise any surveillance of Jack Spheer. All we have is word of mouth from a source that is now dead. Not good enough to give us anything.” J’onn says frustrated.

Kara knows J’onn is right as frustrated as she is, so after a few more discussions she leaves the DEO. J’onn, Alex and Winn all believe she is heading home for the evening as it was already close to midnight. But Kara had no plans to do that. She was going to find out what Jack Spheer was up to like a reporter, or at least like a reporter like Lois Lane who was willing to do a bit of breaking and entering.

Kara arrives at the Spheerical Industries building and changes into her Kara Danvers clothes. There was no way this would be good if Supergirl got caught breaking into a company, it would destroy the whole investigation as well as any faith in Supergirl. So Kara has to go in as her reporter identity.

Going into the building as Kara Danvers the reporter didn’t actually mean she was hamstrung by any means. She could still use her super speed, her x-ray vision and her strength if needed, she just couldn’t be caught doing it. Luckily for Kara a x-ray of the building revealed that no one was inside with her.

Kara eventually makes her way through the building to the office of Jack Spheer. She figures if there was going to be any incriminating evidence it was going to be on Jack Spheer’s private computer in his office. Kara finds Jack’s office and makes her way inside. She walks over to the computer on the desk and accesses it. She goes through various files on the project until she finds a folder labelled BioMax. Inside the file is only one item, a video. Kara clicks play on the video.

The video shows Jack Spheer injecting himself with the nano tech and being his own test subject. It clearly shows that Jack is not only controlling the swarm, but he is the nano robot swarm.

Kara grabs a USB drive from her pocket and quickly copies the video file onto it. She then quickly leaves the office.

As Kara is flying away she isn’t sure what to do. She knows she could show this information to the DEO. But J’onn and Alex would definitely figure out where Kara got it from, and that wouldn’t lead to anything good. So Kara decides that she will wait and just pretend she got the USB mailed to her at CatCo tomorrow.

Eventually Kara lands back at her apartment. She thinks how her apartment was actually closer to the Spheerical Industries offices than Lena’s apartment. It then hits her, she has to tell Lena about Jack.

* * *

Kara doesn't get up until almost 11am the next day. Thankfully she briefly woke up to her alarm at 7am and texted James to cover for her until lunch time because she was out late doing Supergirl stuff. Kara didn’t wait for a response, she knew James would help, so she went back to sleep.

Kara gets up and gets ready for her day, changing into her Kara Danvers clothes. She then nervously looks at the USB stick she had left on her kitchen counter. Looking at it made her nervous because she is worried about what Lena’s reaction is going to be to everything. 

Kara sighs and brings out her phone.

**Kara (to James)**: Thanks for covering for me this morning. I’m heading into work in a bit. I just have to stop by L-Corp to tell Lena something.

**James**: Oh okay, is everything alright?

**Kara**: No not really. I’ll tell you about it when I get to CatCo. But I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to stay because I need to give some information to the DEO.

**James**: Okay well I’ve just told Snapper that you’re out doing some reporter work that I asked you to do. Frankly, I don’t think he even has noticed you were gone.....

**Kara**: That sounds like Snapper, he wouldn’t notice until he yelled for me and I didn’t run into his office.

**James**: That sounds right. Anyway I’ll see you in a bit. Good luck with whatever you need to tell Lena.

**Kara**: Thanks see you soon.

Kara then texts Lena.

**Kara**: Hi Lena. Sorry I didn’t come to your apartment last night but I ended up closer to mine. I was busy doing some reporter stuff. I’m coming over to L-Corp to tell you something important.

**Lena**: Okay Kara. Is everything okay?

**Kara**: uhmm no not really. Don’t panic it has nothing to do with you and me. But I think it’s important you know.

**Lena**: Okay..... I’ll see you soon.

Kara then spends the next twenty minutes just fussing about in her apartment as she couldn’t fly straight to L-Corp as that would be suspicious. 

After 20 minutes Kara flies over to L-Corp and heads up to Lena’s office. Kara is incredibly nervous.

“Kara!” Jess greets say with a smile.

“Hi Jess, you finally didn’t call me Miss Danvers.” Kara half smiles.

“Yes. Lena said you were coming over, she’s waiting in her office for you.” Jess smiles again.

“Okay thank you.” Kara nervously nods and walks into Lena’s office.

“Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Lena.” Kara nervously smiles back as she walks over to Lena’s desk.

Lena gets up and hugs Kara. Kara tentatively hugs Kara back. Lena notices this.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asks.

Kara fidgets with her hands.

“Uhmm so I’ve been doing some research and uhmm. Well the other day a man came into CatCo and he was looking for me. He said he’d read my article on the BioMax nano bots, and he’d come to see me because I was the only reporter who questioned their safety. Anyway he knew that I know Supergirl so he said he needed to meet her because he knows that the BioMax technology isn’t safe.” Kara says.

Lena looks confused at Kara.

“What are you saying Kara?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm last night Supergirl met with the man who was a former employee at Spheerical Industries. He told Supergirl that there were no records of any human trails being carried out for the BioMax technology.” Kara states.

“Well he has to be lying then. Jack would never do something like that.” Lena says getting defensive.

“That’s not everything. Supergirl was talking to the man in a car and a swarm of something that looked just like Jack Spheer’s nano tech attacked the car and it blew up killing the former Spheerical Industries employee. Also the murders that have cropped up over the last week where people have been found dead with a bit of dried blood coming from their noise, including your two board members..... well it’s believe Jack Spheer’s nano tech did it.” Kara says.

“No Kara, you’re wrong. I know your new to reporting, I think you are jumping the gun here just to get a big story.” Lena says.

“No I’m not. I have this.” Kara says as she pulls out her phone.

Kara then plays the video of Jack Spheer using himself as a human test subject for the nano tech.

“There were no human test trials because Jack Spheer tested on himself. Now he’s using the swarm to kill people.” Kara states.

“No. I don’t believe this. Jack wouldn’t do that. No this isn’t true... this video must be fake.” Lena says.

“Lena it’s not. I know Jack is impor...” Kara begins before being interrupted.

“Is this about Jack? Is that why you started looking into him? Is it because I was paying attention to him and not you? Is this what this is?” Lena says annoyed.

“No! That’s not what...” Kara begins.

“Oh or maybe you just want to accuse me of murdering another member of my board again! Huh?” Lena almost yells.

“No Lena I’m not...” Kara says trying to deflate the situation.

“I thought we were passed this. But I guess not. I guess you still hold a childish grudge! This is pathetic Kara. If you were really my friend you wouldn’t do this!” Lena says.

Kara now gets annoyed by this.

“That has nothing to do with this!” Kara snaps back.

“Oh sure it doesn’t. Typical, just as I thought things were getting better. I guess it’s what I deserve for trusting someone. I’m a Luthor I shouldn’t trust anyone.” Lena says as she turns away from Kara.

“Lena don’t say...” Kara begins.

“Leave me alone Kara Danvers. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” Lena says as she sits back down at her desk and begins working on her computer not looking at Kara.

“Fine, whatever.” Kara says and storms out.

Kara leaves Lena’s office and Jess notices that Kara looks frustrated.

“Uhmm is everything okay Kara?” Jess asks.

“No, not even in the slightest.” Kara says as she fumes off to the elevator.

From L-Corp Kara makes a quick stop at CatCo where she checks in with James and informs him of everything that happened the night before. As well as everything that happened with Lena. James tells Kara that she needs to give the DEO the evidence she has even if she got it illegally. Kara agrees and heads to the DEO.

“Supergirl, good to see you.” J’onn nods.

“Uhmm I have something I need to show you.” Kara says as she looks at Winn, Alex and J’onn.

“What is it Kara?” Alex asks.

“Uhmm well last night after I left here as Kara Danvers I went over to Spheerical Industries and uhmm well..... I took the lead of Lois Lane and did a bit of snooping reporting and I made my way into Jack Spheer’s office and I found this on his computer.” Kara says as she hands the USB to Winn.

Winn plugs it in and plays the video revealing Jack Spheer is the nano swarm.

“Oh my god.” Winn says.

“This means it was him doing this. But why kill all those people? I don’t understand.” Alex says.

“Hmm Mr Schott can you get me a location of Jack Spheer?” J’onn asks.

“I can try.” Winn states.

J’onn then turns to Kara.

“This was incredibly reckless. Not to mention illegal.” J’onn says in a serious tone. He then sighs “but we wouldn’t have a lead on the murders without this....”

Kara nods.

A few minutes go by and Winn is having trouble locating Jack Spheer, even with all the traffic cams, CCTV camera and satellites he has available to him.

Suddenly Kara panics.

“I have to go.” Kara says and walks off to leave.

“What? Where are you going?” Alex asks.

“Lena’s in trouble. I can hear her heart beat.” Kara says as she flies away.

Alex and Winn just look at each other with raised eyebrows.

Meanwhile after Kara had left Lena alone in her office Lena texted Jack.

**Lena**: Jack I need to meet you. I need to ask you something important.

**Jack**: Okay Lena, meet me at Spheerical Industries production factory north of the city.

Lena doesn’t reply.

Lena arrives at the factory and there are no other workers or even any people. The factory clearly is not yet in use, but it looks like it’s preparing to be. Lena walks through the building and finds Jack.

“Lena why’d you need to meet me?” Jack asks.

“The nanobots. You got it to work because you tested them on yourself didn’t you?” Lena asks.

“Lena what are you...” Jack begins.

“And now you're murdering people! What are you doing Jack?!” Lena shouts.

“I don’t know what....” Jack begins again.

“I saw the video Jack! I saw you inject yourself with the nanobots!” Lena yells.

Jack grabs hold of Lena’s arms gently and looks into her eyes.

“Lena I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jack yells.

Lena looks in Jack’s eyes searching for the truth.

“You don’t.... you really don’t do you?” Lena says.

Jack then freezes.

“Well well, you figured it out.” Beth Breen says to Lena as she lurks out from the shadows.

“It was you. You’re.... you’re controlling him....” Lena says shocked.

“Yes well him and the other nano bots. See when Jack experimented on himself and discovered what BioMax could do, well he wanted to scrap the project, but as a business woman I couldn’t allow that. So I took control of him, he now does whatever I order him to do.” Beth says as she taps her ear piece.

“I guess you’re only telling me this as you plan to kill me.” Lena says drily.

Beth laughs.

“Kill you? No! I mean I could. I could have dear Jack strangle you to death and then wake him from being under my control to realise what he’s done, but I’m not evil or cruel, you’re much more use to me alive. Imagine what I could do with the CEOs of both Spheerical Industries and L-Corp under my control.” Beth says as she gets out an injection with the nano bots.

“No.... you can’t do this.” Lena says as she tries to get away but Jack grabs her and prevents her from leaving.

Beth sighs.

“See I had a much different plan for you originally. My original plan was for you to succumb completely to your feelings for Jack. See the nano bots allow me to alter Jacks biology so he gives off an increased amount of pheromones. These pheromones were powerful enough so that any feelings you had for Jack before would come bubbling up to the surface and be several times stronger that what they truly are. I wanted you to fall hopelessly in love with Jack. That way I wouldn’t have had to directly control you. I could have just emotionally manipulated you through Jack. See it wasn’t a coincidence that we ran into you at that mountainous retreat. I heard about your relationship with Jack before you moved here to National City. It was the perfect opportunity to see how strongly the pheromones would effect you. And it worked for a while, you were totally and utterly infatuated with Jack, forgetting about everyone else in the world. But that was all ruined! All ruined by your little fake fiancé Kara Danvers. It seems whatever feelings or emotions or whatever it is you gained for or through her stopped the pheromones from working, even when I increased them to incredible amounts when I had Jack go see you at your office a few days after your date.” Beth explains.

Lena laughs.

“So the pheromones you had Jack produced influenced me to fall for Jack and almost forget about Kara, which in turn made us have a fight which then made me immune to the effects of the pheromones... that’s ironic.” Lena scoffs.

“Yes, but there is a solution. See even with this injection, you might fight my will over you due to your strong connection to this Kara Danvers. So I guess I’ll have to kill her.” Beth smiles.

“No! No! Do whatever you like to me! But leave her alone!” Lena yells now panicking even more than before. She doesn’t care that her life is in danger, she cares that Kara’s life is in danger.

Beth then walks closer to Lena with the injection in hand as Jack still holds a struggling Lena still.

“I can see the story now. Lena Luthor’s fiancé Kara Danvers dies in a tragic car accident. You then spend a few months in mourning. But you soon turn to the comfort of your old flame Jack Spheer. Then after a few months L-Corp and Spheerical Industries merge, with me being named as Chairwoman of the new board. Of course I’ll have to continue to kill more of L-Corps board members to get this to work, but that will be easy once I can order you to do it.” Beth says.

“No!” Lena yells and struggles.

Beth is inches away from injecting Lena with the nano tech, but then Supergirl comes smashing through a window and knocks the injection out of Beth’s hands.

“Supergirl I was afraid you might show up. It’s a shame that car explosion didn’t kill you.” Beth smiles.

“You’re finished. You’re not going to hurt any more people.” Supergirl says.

“Oh I don’t think so.” Beth states.

Beth then activates the nano swarm and it begins attacking Supergirl. Supergirl fights them off with her freeze breath and her heat vision. At the same time Lena attacks Beth. The two get into a fist fight. Beth lands a well placed kick to Lena’s side which knocks her off balance.

“Did I tell I’m a black belt?” Beth asks with a smile.

“Did I tell you I’m a Luthor?” Lena says as she punches Beth across the face and knocks her out, knocking the ear piece from Beth’s ear.

Supergirl is now being swarmed by the nano robots. They have almost entirely engulfed her and are slowly forming over her entire body.

Lena stamps on the ear piece which controlled Jack, destroying it.

“I think I can stop them!” Lena yells to Supergirl.

“Hurry.” Supergirl weakly says as the nano robots begin to choke her.

“Lena?” Jack asks confused.

It can now clearly be seen that Jack’s body has become unstable as the nano robots which are part of his body.

“Jack, how do I stop it?” Lena asks.

“The computer over there. I.... I created a program to destroy them all.... you just have to activate it.” Jack explains.

Lena rushes over to the computer and begins typing away. Beth crawls over to Lena.

“If you do this he’ll die.” Beth says.

Lena then kicks Beth in the head knocking her unconscious once more and looks at Jack.

“Please Lena.” Jack begs. 

Supergirl is almost completely gone under the nano tech. The robots have even started to go down her throat.

Lena swallows and takes one final look at Jack and hits the button on the computer destroying the nano robots. The nano swarm is destroyed around Supergirl freeing her. Meanwhile Jack collapses to the floor.

Lena runs over to Jack.

“Jack! Jack!” Lena yells.

Jack begins to choke as Lena has fallen to her knees and has placed a hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack then looks up at Lena.

“Thank you.” Jack weakly says and then dies.

Lena breaks into tears.

Supergirl and Lena spend the next few hours at the factory as the DEO and then NCPD arrive and ask them questions about everything that happened. Beth is arrested. Lena explains everything, even about the pheromones that Beth had used to effect her. This explanation from Lena makes Kara feel bad because almost everything Lena had done wrong that lead to their first argument was all because she wasn’t able to control her emotions because she was being manipulated by the pheromones, and therefore by Beth. Once Lena is finished answering questions Supergirl flies Lena home.

Once they get inside Lena’s apartment via entering from the balcony Lena immediately makes her way over to her couch.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Lena quietly says.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for saving me. I know you had to let Jack die to do it, and I know he meant a lot to you.” Supergirl says.

Lena sighs.

“It’s confusing. It hurts that he’s gone. But with everything Beth did to influence my emotions I’m not sure he meant as much to me as I thought. And thank you for saving me. If you hadn’t come I’d be under Beth’s control by now.” Lena says.

“Anytime.” Supergirl says with a half smile and then goes to leave.

Just as Kara is about to walk out onto the balcony she hears Lena begin to cry. Kara then turns back to Lena and walks over to her and sits down next to her.

“Hey Lena, it’s okay.” Kara says trying to comfort Lena as she places a reassuring hand on Lena’s arm.

“It’s okay to be upset about Jack, I understand you might have complicated feelings, just let it out.” Kara says.

“No.... it’s not just that it’s... I ruined everything with Kara again! We had another fight and I just was so blind to what she was telling me. She’s never going to forgive me. Especially after how our first fight went.” Lena says as she sobs louder.

“Hey it’s okay. I’m pretty sure Kara will understand and forgive you. Maybe there’s nothing to forgive.” Supergirl smiles as she brings Lena in for a hug.

Lena continues to sob but less loudly.

“Hey look at me.” Kara asks.

Lena hesitantly looks up at Supergirl’s face.

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” Kara smiles.

Lena replies with a half smile.

Kara then kisses Lena on the top of her head, not in any lustful or passionate way, just in an affectionate way to let Lena know everything’s going to be fine. She then goes to kiss Lena on the bridge of her nose, but Lena then moves her mouth up so she locks lips with Supergirl and begins kissing her.

The kiss surprises Kara but she forgets herself and kisses Lena back, Lena continues to kiss her. Suddenly Lena’s eyes pop open and she then pulls away from the kiss.

“Kara?” Lena asks surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have split this chapter up, but I didn't want to.  
You got Kara and Lena making up, Kara getting the ring back, Lena meeting Kara's friends, drunk Kara, Jack Spheer reveal with Kara and Lena fighting again and the Supergirl "reveal" at the end.
> 
> For anyone wondering I had planned those last two things to happen in this chapter from the very beginning. So I'm glad that all of those comments saying "Oh my god Lena just left Kara for Jack, she doesn't deserve Kara." can be proven wrong :P


	10. The Secret Revealed

Kara is panicking, Lena had just figured out that she was Kara, well Supergirl was Kara. As Lena had phrased the word ‘Kara’ as a question to her after they had accidentally kissed while Kara was dressed as Supergirl. Kara is panicking because she doesn’t know what to do, or more importantly what to say. Thoughts go through her head of what she could reply. She thinks she could just laugh it off and be like “I’m not Kara...” and then quickly leave. Or alternatively she could say “Hey Lena yep I’m Kara”, but that doesn’t seem very appropriate. Kara is then also panicking because she doesn’t know what this means for her friendship with Lena. The thoughts of will Lena hate her for not telling her she is Supergirl pop into her head, or will Lena think all sorts of other things which will end their friendship. All of these thoughts go through Kara’s head in only a few seconds before she is interrupted by Lena again.

“Kara??” Lena asks with more of a certain tone this time, as she looks into Kara’s eyes.

“Hi....” Kara smiles.

Kara immediately scolds herself for that response. Out of all the things she thought she could say her response she went with was ‘Hi’. 

“You’re..... Kara Danvers.....” Lena says surprised.

Kara gets up from the couch and quickly changes into her Kara Danvers clothes right in front of Lena’s eyes. She thinks this will be the best way to confirm everything for Lena. Then at the same time she would much rather have this conversation when Lena is looking at her as Kara Danvers rather than Lena looking at her as Supergirl. Kara didn’t want Lena to think that Supergirl was her primary identity, that role is for Kara Danvers.

Lena looks on in shock at Kara quickly changing from her Supergirl suit to regular old Kara Danvers clothes. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Kara says as she sits back down on the couch.

“But..... but how are you Supergirl...” Lena says still confused by the situation, even though she figured it out.

“Uhmm because I’m from Krypton just like Superman. Basically when Krypton was dying my parents sent me in a pod to Earth. I was 13 years old and I was supposed to look after and protect my new born baby cousin. But when Krypton exploded, just as my pod left the planets atmosphere, it was knocked off course. I ended up in a place called the phantom zone where time doesn’t pass. I was trapped there for 24 years. So when my pod landed on Earth I was still 13 years old while my cousin had grown up and was at that time 24. After that I was adopted by the Danvers family. They raised me, although it was mostly just Eliza and Alex because Jeremiah Alex’s dad died about a year after I came to earth. I basically hid my powers for all my life until just over a year ago when a plane Alex was on was crashing, and I had to save it, to save her. The rest is uhmm history.” Kara finishes.

Lena takes everything in, but still looks unsure at Kara.

“I want you to know that I trust you. Now you know my secret I’m not afraid you’ll tell anyone or anything. I do trust you. I kept it a secret because even though we’ve bonded over the past few weeks we haven’t known each other that long.” Kara explains.

Lena sighs.

“This.... this is a lot to take in..... I ..... I’m a bit upset that all our bonding which made be feel so connected to you was based off of half truths on your part.... I....” Lena begins.

“I’m sorry. Please you mean so much to me. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I’ll answer any questions you have.” Kara says very nervously with tears in her eyes.

“I.... who are you? Kara Danvers or Supergirl?” Lena asks.

“Supergirl is what I can do, Kara Danvers is who I am. Well my real name is Kara Zor-El. But Kara is the real me. It’s the me from Krypton where I had no powers. Supergirl is just a symbol where I have to put on a facade to be strong and help people.” Kara explains.

Lena remains silent in response.

“Please don’t be mad at me Lena. Please....” Kara says and begins crying.

Lena quickly brings two hands to Kara’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey, I’m not mad. I can see this means a lot to you..... and you’re right.... even though we’ve had an intense friendship and shared a lot we’ve only known each other a few weeks. So I’m not mad at you not telling me. Maybe I’d be mad at you if we were like best friends for 3 years and you still didn’t tell me.” Lena says.

“You promise you’re not mad?” Kara says innocently as she looks Lena in the eyes.

“No..... but are you mad at me for our fight earlier?” Lena then asks unsure.

“No of course not. I’m sorry for everything. I feel bad actually because you weren’t totally in control of all of your senses because of what Beth did to Jack. So a large part of our first fight wasn’t your fault.” Kara says.

“Well that won’t stop me feeling guilty.” Lena says glumly.

“Hey you shouldn’t feel guilty we can put everything behind us. Now I can be a total open book with you, and we can just hopefully if you still want to, continue to build our friendship.” Kara says.

“Of course I still want your friendship. Why wouldn’t I?” Lena asks.

“I thought you might change your mind now you know I’m Supergirl.” Kara replies.

Lena laughs.

“Of course not.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena.

Lena looks at Kara for a while and then pulls a face and starts laughing.

“What?” Kara asks confused.

“I’m marrying a Super! Ha! A Luthor marrying a Super, even if it is fake! Ha Lex would hate that!” Lena laughs.

Kara just smiles at Lena. She loves how Lena can make light of the situation even if the topic referred to her evil brother. Kara then gets an idea.

“Come to Midvale with me.” Kara blurts out.

Lena stops laughing.

“What?” Lena asks confused.

“Alex and I are heading up to Midvale for the weekend tomorrow afternoon. I want you to come with us, if you’d like.” Kara says.

“Kara I’m sure Alex won’t want me tagging along.” Lena says.

“Well I do, and Eliza wants to meet you. So that’s 2 to 1. Please come, I really want to show you where I grew up, well where I grew up as a teenager.” Kara almost begs.

Lena sighs.

“Okay fine..... I’ll have to move some stuff around at L-Corp first though. How are we getting up there?” Lena asks.

“We are going to drive.” Kara says with a smile because Lena has agreed to come.

“Why don’t you fly?” Lena asks with a laugh.

“Because Midvale doesn’t have an airport near it.” Kara replies.

Lena laughs again.

“No I mean why don’t you fly with your powers. You’d get there in a few minutes.” Lena says with a smile.

“Oh well the drive up to Midvale is kind of always been a bonding experience. I hope it will be one for us, and maybe you and Alex too. Plus Alex has a strict never fly me anywhere unless it’s an emergency rule.” Kara informs Lena.

“Oh..... Okay..... what time are you leaving?” Lena asks.

“About 3. It’ll be a few hour drive but we’ll stop along the way.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

The two women spend the next few hours eating a dinner that Lena cooks, Kara helps a bit but only with chopping up some vegetables. Lena trusts her with these tasks because she now knows Kara isn't incapable of actually chopping a finger off. Meanwhile Lena asks Kara various questions about her Kryptonian biology, she purposely avoids questions about Krypton or Kara’s life growing up because she doesn’t want to hit a sore spot. She does want to know, but Lena is willing to wait for Kara to bring these things up, and today some basic questions will wet her appetite for knowledge.

Soon after the two have eaten Lena decides she needs to go to bed. The day has been a long and emotional one for her. Someone she thought she loved, and definitely once did love had died, and although the emotions from that had be pushed aside with the Supergirl reveal Lena could feel them coming to the surface again, as she ran out of basic questions she wanted to ask. 

Lena heads to her bedroom and Kara follows as Kara’s room is opposite Lena’s. Lena gets to her bedroom door and walks in partially. Kara then is about to open up her bedroom door.

“Kara?” Lena asks timidly as she turns back around to look at Kara.

Kara looks back at Lena.

“Yes?” Kara says.

“Will you...... will you sleep with me? I..... I’m thinking about Jack dying again and I don’t want to be alone.....” Lena says.

Kara quickly walks over to Lena and brings her in for a hug.

“Of course. I’ll be your snuggle buddy.” Kara says with a smile.

“Thank you.” Lena says as she releases a sigh.

“I think Midvale will be good for you. You’ll be able to get away from everything and just relax.” Kara says.

Lena just nods as she continues to cling on to the hug.

Kara lets out a chuckle.

“I think we should get in bed before you fall asleep hugging me again.” Kara says.

Lena then pulls away from the hug and a half smile appears on her face.

“I guess that explains how you got us to the couch the other day. You flew us there didn’t you?” Lena says.

“Guilty.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back.

The two get ready for bed. Kara borrows some pyjamas from Lena and the two get under the covers. This time Lena is the one that quickly crawls over to Kara to bring her in for a hug.

Kara then gets a thought that she needs answered.

“Lena?” Kara asks.

“Hmm?” Lena replies.

“How did you..... How did you realise I was Supergirl.” Kara asks.

Lena giggles.

“Well you both look similar for one. But I will admit that wasn’t what gave you away, if anything that distracted me from realising sooner. I realised that Supergirl was Kara because...... because when I kissed you as Supergirl it felt incredible, and there is only one other person I’ve kissed where it felt like that you - Kara.” Lena explains.

Kara smiles.

“I guess it was a pretty amazing kiss then.” Kara smiles.

“Uh-huh.” Lena nods.

“For the record you’re the best kisser I’ve ever kissed as well.” Kara says.

“Hmm good to know.” Lena grins.

“Good night Lena.” Kara says with a smile on her face.

“Good night Supergirl.” Lena says with an even bigger smile as she continues to cuddle into Kara.

The two women quickly fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning is a blur for Kara and Lena. They both get up early and head to work so they can be ready to leave for the trip to Midvale at 3. Kara notices that Lena seems to be in an incredibly good mood today, despite Jack dying the day before and her also finding out Kara is Supergirl. Kara doesn’t dig any deeper into it as she doesn’t want to ruin Lena’s mood. 

Lena herself is actually excited to leave National City for the weekend. She is glad that she can just get away from all the needless press that is bound to hound her after Jack’s death and Beth’s arrest. When Lena wakes up she makes sure to put on a brave face for Kara. She wants to show her that she is okay, even if she’s not. Not because she wants to lie to Kara about how she’s feeling, but because she wants to be okay with everything and definitely doesn’t want to ruin Kara’s trip to Midvale by being upset and generally emotional. Then on top of that she doesn’t want Kara to think she’s mad at her for not telling her she’s Supergirl, she’s really not.

Later on in the afternoon Kara finishes up her work at CatCo and says a quick goodbye to James before she heads out. As she is leaving for the elevator Snapper comes into her path. He notices the ring back on her finger.

“I see you’re happy again ponytail.” Snapper snarls.

“Yes I am.” Kara smiles back.

“Ugh.... I liked you better before....” Snapper says.

Before Kara can say anything in response Snapper walks away taking a sip of his coffee from his mug as he does. He then says something under his breathe that Kara would not have been able to hear if she were human.

“Seems ponytail actually likes Lena Luthor.” Snapper mutters to himself.

Kara steps into the elevator and is confused by this statement. She knows that Snapper meant that she likes Lena, as in likes her more than friends. But Kara doesn’t understand why Snapper would think such a thing. All Kara knows is Lena is a very close friend who she enjoys spending her time with more than anyone on earth and who she is maybe a bit over affectionate with, but Lena doesn’t seem to mind. So Kara has literally zero idea where Snapper is getting it from.

Kara heads over to the DEO to meet Alex. She walks in on J’onn, Winn and Alex talking.

“Hey, is there anything you need me for before we go?” Kara asks as she enters the DEO hub.

“Uhh No. You and Alex enjoy your weekend in Midvale. If there is any minor incidents I’ll cover for you as Supergirl. We’ll only contact you in case of emergency.” J’onn says.

“Okay great. You ready to go Alex?” Kara smiles.

“Yep. I need to head on over to my apartment first, to get some stuff, but then we can hit the road.” Alex says.

Kara nods. She doesn’t want to mention that Lena is joining them, not yet anyway. Kara wants to wait until she is alone in the car with Alex. She doesn’t want Alex being all annoyed about Lena in front of J’onn and Winn.

“Tell Eliza I said Hi.” Winn says as she two sisters head off out of the DEO. Kara nods back as a reply. Kara thinks from any other guy that line would have been creepy, but it was just innocent Winn.

Kara gets into Alex’s car, which they are going to be using to drive up to Midvale. Kara doesn’t have a car after all, why would she. Kara waits until they are a couple of minutes away from the DEO to speak up.

Kara clears her throat and coughs to get Alex’s attention that she wants to talk about something. Alex turns down the music in response.

“What is it Kara?” Alex asks full well knowing her sister is about to tell her something.

“Uhmm so don’t get mad at me.” Kara begins.

“What did you do Kara?” Alex asks seriously.

“Uhmm I invited Lena to come with us to Midvale.” Kara says.

Alex doesn’t respond, there is a brief silence.

“Alex say something.” Kara finally says.

“It’s..... fine.” Alex says calmly.

“Really?!! I thought you’d be mad about it.” Kara says surprised.

Alex sighs.

“Look Kara I have my suspicions about Lena. But you’re right I shouldn’t......I shouldn’t look at Lena differently just because other members of her family are criminals. That would be like looking at Winn as a criminal because his father is one.” Alex explains.

“Wow..... this is a big..... change.....” Kara says shocked.

“Yeah well...... yesterday made me realise how much Lena means to you.” Alex says.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks confused.

Alex looks at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean Kara yesterday you told me you can listen and trace Lena’s heartbeat. The only other people you can do that for at a long distance are me and mom. I mean you’ve known Winn and he’s been your best friend for years and you haven’t done that for him. So I know the fact that you’re able to do it for Lena means she means a lot to you. And if she means that much to you I’d be a horrible sister if I continued to be mean or rude to or about her.” Alex says.

“Wow...... I really wasn’t expecting that. And yes she does mean a lot to me.” Kara says.

Alex nods and then sighs.

“Kara how much does Lena mean to you?” Alex asks.

“What do you mean? She’s my best friend.” Kara replies.

“Yes okay but..... I mean do you like her as more than a friend?” Alex asks.

“What? No... of course not.... why would you..... I mean.....” Kara says embarrassed.

“Look Kara I don’t care if you do. Hell maybe you’re not sure if you do, I get how feelings work. But I just want you to be careful. You are doing this fake engagement thing with Lena. It could lead you down a road where you get really close and get strong romantic feelings for Lena and then you get hurt when it all ends. I.... I just want you to be careful Kara.” Alex says.

“I.... uhmm...... Okay......” Kara says.

Kara realises she has never really thought about what’s going to happen when their plan ends. Kara actually starts to panic thinking about it because she realises that they can’t just come out and say it was all fake as that would make them both look bad, and it would destroy Kara’s ethics as a reporter. So they’d likely have to say they broke up or got divorced if they actually get married. Then people who break up or are divorced don’t tend to spend a lot of any time together. Kara realises that her friendship with Lena might actually have an expiration date. 

Kara feels the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. Luckily for her Alex is looking at the road not at Kara. So Alex doesn’t notice Kara is in the early stages of having a panic attack. Alex had seen them enough when they were kids to recognise them instantly. The fact that Alex didn’t notice actually calmed Kara as she didn’t have to worry about her sister asking her questions about why she was having an panic attack. So Kara focuses her mind and calms herself and prevents the panic attack from growing.

After a few minutes Kara is calm again.

“Oh.... uhmm by the way Lena knows I’m Supergirl.” Kara says.

Alex looks over at Kara with a bit of surprise on her face. But also with a look that says 'figures that you’d tell her'.

“Hmmm so when did you tell her? Or did she figure it out?” Alex asks.

“Oh uhmm.... she figured it out.” Kara says.

“Oh really when?” Alex asks honestly surprised Kara didn’t tell her.

“Last night.” Kara replies.

“What? Last night after the whole Jack and Beth stuff? Did you fly her back to her penthouse and she figured it out from looking at Supergirl close.” Alex asks genuinely curious.

“Uhmm no.... well sort of...” Kara says embarrassed because she feels awkward and doesn’t really want to tell her sister that Lena figured it out from kissing her.

“Kara come on spill.” Alex says.

Kara remains silent.

“Come on Kara if you don’t tell me I’ll just ask Lena.” Alex says with a smile on her lips.

Kara definitely doesn’t want Alex asking Lena. She wouldn’t want Lena to tell Alex all the times she and Kara had kissed and how she’d figured it out from that. Nor did Kara want to put Lena in a position where she had to make up a lie on the spot just to cover it. Kara also kind of didn’t want to find out if Lena would lie about it or not.

“Okay fine... well uhmm.... last night I dropped her off as Supergirl and I went to leave but then she started crying. I went over to comfort her. I hugged her and then I kissed her on the top of her head. I then went to kiss her on the bridge of her nose but she moved and we kissed on the lips. That’s how she figured it out.” Kara says with bright red cheeks.

“How would she.... wait a minute.... that means... oh my god Kara! You’ve kissed Lena before!” Alex says.

“Mhmm.” Kara replies embarrassed.

“When?” Alex asks.

“.... a few times.....” Kara says, she doesn’t think her cheeks could get any more red.

“Oh Kara!” Alex says as she looks over to Kara. “You really are in love with her aren’t you?”

“What? No! I mean we’ve kissed a few times that doesn’t mean I’m in love with her!” Kara says defensively.

“Uh-huh.” Alex grins. “Well like I said just be careful.”

The remainder of the car ride to Alex’s apartment and then over to Lena’s apartment was filled with silence, just the radio in the car playing. Kara texts Lena when they are near her apartment. Lena is waiting for the two in her apartment lobby.

“Hi.” Lena says nervously as she looks at Alex.

Alex takes one look at Lena and then pulls her in for a hug.

“You care about my sister, that’s good enough for me.” Alex whispers into Lena’s ear.

Lena is surprised by the hug, and for a moment thought Alex might try and squeeze her to death or something. But as soon as Lena hears Alex’s words she lets out a breath and lightly hugs Alex back. Kara has a big smile as she watches on.

“Thank you, and I care about her more than anyone in the world.” Lena whispers back.

Kara of course heard everything and has a big goofy smile on her face.

The three women get into Alex’s car and begin the drive to Midvale. Kara and Alex sit in the front with Alex driving of course, Lena sits in the back. 

“So Lena Kara told me you know she’s Supergirl.” Alex says.

Kara feels awkward with Alex bringing this up.

“Yes I do.” Lena says unsure as to where Alex is going with this, and slightly afraid.

“How do you feel about it?” Alex asks.

“Oh uhmm..... I mean it’s going to be an adjustment..... but I’m not bothered by it at all.” Lena says.

“That’s good.” Alex smiles into the rear view mirror as she looks at Lena in the reflection.

“Anyway..... it’s gonna be like a 2 and a half hour drive to Midvale. I was thinking we could stop off at that dinner we found about half way there Alex?” Kara suggests.

“Kara, mom has probably prepared us some food.” Alex says.

“Yes I know, but I only had a quick bag of chips for lunch as I was rushing to finish my work at CatCo so I’m starving. You two don’t have to eat anything but I want to. Then I’ll also eat Eliza’s dinner.” Kara smiles.

Alex sighs.

“Fine.” Alex says.

“Oh shoot!” Kara suddenly says as she face palms.

“What is it Kara?” Alex asks.

“Oh I forgot to tell Eliza Lena is coming with us.” Kara says.

“Oh Kara I thought you’d have told her. I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding.” Lena says feeling awkward.

“No it’s okay you’re not I promise. I’ll call Eliza now just to let her know.” Kara says.

“Lena Eliza’s probably going to be glad we’re bringing you if anything. She’ll have someone to talk science with.... I mean besides me.... I’d prefer not to talk science with her anyway, we always end up disagreeing anyway.” Alex says with a smile.

“Hi Eliza it’s Kara........... Yes we are on our way........... We are only about 10 minutes out of National City, so we’ll be a while yet...... Yes.............. Anyway I was calling you because I forgot to tell you but we are bringing Lena with us....... Yes........ Yes........ Okay........... I’ll see you soon............ Bye love you.” Kara says on her phone call. 

Kara turns to look at Lena in the back of the car.

“Eliza is very excited you’re coming with us. She is looking forward to meeting you.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back.

Over the next few hours the three engage in idle chat, just about random topics. At the same time Lena pulls out her laptop and does some work. Kara also hums along to the radio during the silent periods. Eventually they pull up to the dinner.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Kara says and opens the car door even before Alex has come to a complete stop.

“Kara.” Alex says slightly annoyed.

Kara hops out the Kara and goes running into the dinner.

“I guess she’s hungry then.” Lena comments.

“I guess........ I mean by the sounds of it she’s gone about 6 hours without a proper meal. I’m pretty sure she’d eat anything at the moment.” Alex replies.

“Hmm I don’t think she’d eat kale.” Lena says.

“What?” Alex asks with a laugh.

“When we were on my plane she was hungry and refused to eat kale and just ate a few bags of chips.” Lena explains.

Alex laughs.

“Yep Kara and vegetables don’t really mix.” Alex chuckles.

Alex and Lena walk into the dinner and Kara is sitting at a booth already telling a waitress everything she wants to order. When Alex and Lena arrive at the booth Kara looks at them.

“Do you guys want anything?” Kara asks.

The waitress looks surprised by this statement, as from the amount of food Kara ordered she was sure it was for everyone not just for Kara.

“Uhmm I’ll just have an espresso.” Alex says.

“Could I have a coffee black please?” Lena asks the waitress.

“Anything else?” The waitress asks.

Kara opens her mouth to say something but Alex speaks.

“No that’ll be all.” Alex smiles.

The waitress nods and walks away. Alex sits down in the booth opposite Kara. Kara then makes room for Lena to sit next to her.

“Alex I was going to order some more stuff.” Kara pouts.

“Well I’m sure you’ve ordered enough already. Anyway even if you can eat everything you order it’ll take you longer the more you order and that will be the longer Eliza has to wait for us.” Alex says.

Kara huffs.

A few minutes later Kara’s food arrives. Kara ordered potstickers of course, a plate of curly cheese fries, a burger, a chicken wrap, some pigs wrapped in bacon and a small pizza.

“Oh my god Kara, this is enough to feed a small army.” Lena chuckles once the waitress leaves.

“Hmm well I’m hungry.” Kara says with food in her mouth.

“Kara have you not been eating enough when we’ve eaten together before I knew your secret?” Lena asks.

“Oh no. I’m just hungry now, that’s why I’m eating so much.” Kara replies with a smile.

After a few minutes, and Kara having devoured most of the food, Lena grabs some fries off of the plate and eats them. Kara doesn’t bat an eye at Lena doing this.

“Wow.” Alex chuckles.

“What?” Kara asks with food still in her mouth.

“You let Lena eat some of your food. Last time I tried to do that you nearly bit my hand off.” Alex says.

Kara shrugs.

“You should feel very honoured Lena.” Alex comments.

“I do.” Lena smiles.

Once Kara has devoured all the food she orders a big piece of chocolate cake that she loves that the dinner makes. Once it arrives Alex heads to the bathroom as she knows by the time she’s done (a couple of minutes) Kara will have shoved all the cake in her gut.

Kara begins eating a sighs with pleasure at the cakes taste.

“Enjoying that?” Lena asks with a chuckle.

“Yep. Oh you should try some.” Kara says.

“Oh no. I wouldn’t want to take any more food from you.” Lena smiles.

“Well I’m offering. It’s the best chocolate cake you’ll ever eat.” Kara says.

Kara picks up a piece of chocolate cake with her fork and leads it to Lena’s mouth. Lena raises an eyebrow but eats the cake off the fork.

“Hmm delicious. But no more for me.” Lena smiles.

Kara then continues to eat the remainder of the cake with the same fork. Unbeknown to Kara and Lena Alex had been watching Kara feed Lena. Upon seeing this Alex realises that Kara is definitely 100% in love with Lena, and Lena is most likely in love with Kara also. Alex did however figure that neither of the two women may realise this. Or perhaps they do know, but don’t want to act on it, in fear of ruining their friendship. Usually if a situation like this occurred around Kara Alex would happily play match maker, but Alex wasn’t going to do it this time. Now this wasn’t because she still didn’t trust Lena or held anything against her, this was because getting them together for real would bound to have consequences because of the fake engagement scheme they are already engaged in, and both of the women would probably end up hurt. So Alex decides that she’s just going to let things happen on their own, she’s not going to stop anything from happening, Kara’s a big girl she can make her own mistakes and deal with what goes wrong. Alex just couldn’t allow herself to be responsible for pushing Kara to do something that would most likely end up hurting her.

Once Kara finishes the cake Alex approaches the table.

“Come on you two love birds, lets get going.” Alex says. Okay well Alex wasn’t going to play match maker but that one just slipped out.

Kara gives Alex a death stare in response. Lena doesn’t seem to notice the comment.

A few hours later at around 7pm they arrive in Midvale and pull up onto the Danvers house driveway. Eliza opens the front door and comes outside to greet them.

“Mom!” Alex smiles as she runs up to hug Eliza.

Kara follows Alex and joins in on the hug.

“Oh it’s good to see my two girls again.” Eliza says.

Lena remains at a distance, she doesn’t want to intrude on this family moment.

The hug between the three ends and Kara pulls away and looks at Lena.

“Oh Eliza.... this is my uhmm fiancé Lena Luthor.” Kara says.

Lena walks over to Eliza and holds out a hand to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Danvers.” Lena says.

Eliza takes one look at Lena ignores her hand and pulls her in for a hug.

“None of that. It’s Eliza okay, not Miss Danvers.” Eliza says to Lena.

“Okay.... nice to meet you Eliza.” Lena says as she pulls away from the hug.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Lena. Kara has told me a lot about you over the last week.” Eliza says.

“Has she now?” Lena says with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes indeed, all good things don’t worry.” Eliza comments.

Lena smiles in response.

Once inside Eliza gives Lena a tour of the house and shows her the guest bedroom where Lena will be sleeping. Kara and Alex will be sleeping in their old room. Lena thinks it’s funny how looking at Alex and Kara’s room you can clearly tell whose side of the room each side was.

A while later Eliza serves up a roast chicken dinner for everyone, she had clearly begun cooking it a while ago.

As Lena eats her dinner she looks at the Danvers family chatting and smiling as they eat dinner. Lena then feels sad because she realises that this moment isn’t special for the Danvers family, not because they don’t care about each other, but because it’s common. The Danvers family probably had family dinners every night for years, most likely thousands of them. While this moment is special for Lena because this is her first ever family dinner. This is because when she was raised in the Luthor household she did have family dinners but never with the entire family. When Lionel was alive he rarely ate dinner with them, and when he did Lillian made herself scarce. Then after Lionel’s death Lillian privately ate dinner with Lex while Lena ate alone. So this moment was very special to Lena.

Once they have all finished dinner the two Danvers sister insist that they do the washing up while Eliza sits down as she cooked dinner. Lena also offers to wash up but the sisters comment that they don’t need three people and Lena is a guest so she shouldn’t wash up. Lena tries to argue but to no avail. So Lena ends up sitting at the table with Eliza.

“Kara has told me about how you raised both Alex and Kara alone for most of their childhood together. You truly are an inspiration .” Lena says.

“Oh why thank you.” Eliza says with a smile.

“I imagine it was even more difficult with how Kara got here.” Lena says.

Eliza gets a confused look on her face.

“Yes well uhmmm.” Eliza begins.

Lena realises the mistake she’s made and feels bad. She just realises that Kara obviously hasn’t told Eliza that she knows she’s Supergirl.

“Oh I’m sorry.... I know Kara is Supergirl.” Lena says.

“Oh.... when did that happen?” Eliza asks.

“Last night.” Lena replies.

“Wow, well you seem to be coping with that news well.” Eliza smiles.

“Yes well I’ve been coping with a few things. I’m not sure if you heard but yesterday someone I was close to Jack Spheer died.” Lena says as a frown covers her face.

“Oh my, I’m sorry Lena.” Eliza says as she places a hand on Lena’s arm. “I heard about what happened I didn’t know you were involved as well.... I just keep up to date with any news related to Supergirl... worried mother and all....” Eliza says with a smile.

Lena just nods not looking Eliza in the eyes.

“Hey, you shouldn’t keep your emotions bottled up. You should let them out, it’s okay. It doesn’t make anyone thing any less of you, and it’ll make you feel better.” Eliza says.

Lena then bursts into tears. She can’t hold back her emotions that she has been tying to hide all day, anymore. Eliza quickly moves closer to Lena and pulls her in for a hug.

“There there... it’s okay.... I’m here.” Eliza says.

Alex and Kara walk back into the room soon after this.

“Lena?” Kara says and runs over to be next to Lena. “What is going on?” Kara asks Eliza.

“Lena is just upset about what happened yesterday. I think she’s been bottling up her emotions.” Eliza explains.

“Oh Lena....” Kara says as she rubs Lena’s neck.

Alex also walks over to Lena and kneels down next to her. Alex then takes Lena’s hand in her own.

Lena begins sobbing even more loudly because of all the affection she is receiving. She wishes this is the affection she’d received all her life. She hadn’t received any of it. Her hand was being held and stroked by someone, she was being hugged by someone and her neck was being stroked by someone. This was more affection than Lena ever thought was possible for her to receive.

“It’s okay Lena, we’ve got you.” Kara says.

A few minutes later Lena stops crying and eventually pulls away from Eliza’s hug.

“I’m sorry.” Lena says as she wipes away tears.

“Hey, no need to say that Lena.” Eliza says firmly.

Lena just half smiles.

“Thank you.” Lena says.

“How about we all head to bed. A good nights rest will do you the world of good sweetheart.” Eliza says to Lena.

Lena nods.

“Come on I’ll go up with you.” Kara says as she grabs Lena’s hand.

Lena nods again.

Lena holds Kara’s hand tight as the two walk upstairs into the guest bedroom. 

“Thank you..... for bringing me up Kara..... I’ll be okay after I sleep.” Lena says.

“Okay. But you know it’s perfectly fine if you’re not okay when you wake up.” Kara says.

Lena nods.

“I’ll be right back Lena.” Kara says as she leaves the room.

Kara heads over to her and Alex’s room.

“Is Lena okay Kara?” Alex asks once Kara enters.

“Hmm not really. I think it’s good she let it out though. I know she bottles her emotions up.” Kara says.

Kara then grabs her pyjamas and gets changed into them. She then goes to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Alex asks.

“I’m going to stay with Lena tonight.” Kara says.

Alex gets a look on her face but before she can say anything Kara speaks up.

“Don’t say it Alex.” Kara says sternly as she leaves the room.

Kara heads back over to the guest room and knocks on the door and enters. Lena is just sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into the distance looking at nothing. She has however changed into her pyjamas.

Kara walks over to the opposite side of the bed and pulls off the covers and gets into the bed. Lena looks at her.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks confused.

“I'm sleeping here with you of course. I’m not gonna let you sleep on your own when you’re all upset. If it’s okay with you of course.” Kara says.

Lena doesn’t say anything. She just quickly gets under the covers and jumps over to Kara to bring her in for a hug. Tears begin to form in her eyes again.

“Thank you.” Lena says.

“Of course, any time.” Kara replies.

The two turn off the lights and Lena falls asleep snuggled up to Kara, with her head resting on Kara’s right shoulder. While Lena is sleeping she has a smile across her face.

Kara doesn’t fall asleep right away. She watches Lena fall asleep and then just watches Lena sleep for a while. Kara looks at Lena’s face and just admires her.

Kara sighs.

“I’m totally and utterly in love with you.” Kara says quietly in realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be aware that for this story I've had each chapter planned out from the beginning. This has started to divert from my original plan. A few things have happened in certain chapters in a different order than I originally planned. Anyway originally I was just going to do 1 chapter focusing on Midvale, but I wanted to end the chapter with Kara realising that she's in love with Lena.
> 
> Also a note I did originally intend to have a chapter between the reveal and Midvale but I decided against it as no longer wanted to include it in the story. I will tell you all what the chapter was supposed to be in the final note on the final chapter (chapter 16 or 17).


	11. Midvale

Kara wakes up on the Saturday to the smell of bacon and eggs being made in the kitchen. She looks over at her phone and sees it is 10am. Lena is still fast asleep and snuggled onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara looks over at Lena and admires her. She once again remembered that she had finally realised she was hopelessly in love with Lena Luthor, the girl she was fake engaged to, the girl she’s basically made out with several times, and the girl that was snuggled up with her in bed currently. A sense of dread washes through Kara because she has no idea what she was going to do.

After taking a few deep breaths and glancing over at Lena Kara removes herself from Lena. She then leans over and places a gentle kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

“I’m hopelessly in love with you, and I don’t know what to do about it...” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear.

Lena was still sleeping of course so she didn’t hear it. But Kara felt some sort of relief that she had said those words to Lena again, even if both times she’d admitted it Lena had been unconscious.

Kara then gently gets out of bed and heads downstairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she doesn’t want to wake a sleeping Lena who really deserves to sleep in.

Kara is greeted in the kitchen by Eliza and Alex, both of whom are helping to make breakfast. Eliza is buttering some bread, while Alex is cooking some eggs and bacon.

“I knew the smell of food would wake her up!” Alex says.

“Of course it does Alex.” Kara smiles.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Eliza say to Kara.

“Morning Eliza.” Kara smiles back.

“How is Lena?” Eliza asks.

“I don’t know, she’s still asleep. She’s usually up at like 6 or 7am so I thought I’d just let her sleep.” Kara admits.

“Okay, sounds like a good idea. I hope you don’t mind but last night while I got up to go to the toilet I poked my head in to check on Lena. I saw you two snuggled up together, you do make a cute couple.” Eliza smiles.

Alex has a coughing fit while Kara blushes.

“We’re..... we’re not actually a couple Eliza.” Kara says flustered.

“Oh Kara, then what are you? I saw how you looked at Lena last night.” Eliza says.

“How do I look at her?” Kara asks.

“Same way you look at potstickers.” Alex mutters.

Kara pouts.

“Alex be nice.” Eliza says.

Kara smiles as Alex now pouts.

“But Alex is right, or something to that effect. And I see the way Lena looks at you too.” Eliza says.

“See I told you Kara.” Alex says.

“So you’ve noticed it too Alex?” Eliza asks.

“Yes of course. I mean I just told Kara to be careful because she could end up getting hurt because of this fake engagement thing.” Alex says.

Eliza sighs.

“Yes you’re right.” Eliza says.

Kara looks down at the ground as emotions begin to bubble to the surface. She’s thinking about everything to do with Lena, and everything bad that could happen because of their scheme, and how she could end up with a broken heart.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex asks as she notices Kara.

“No.” Kara says in a sad voice.

“Oh sweetheart we didn’t mean to make you upset.” Eliza says as she walks over to Kara and hugs her.

“You didn’t... it’s just you’re right...... I didn’t realise it until last night but....... but I’m in love with Lena..... I love her so much it hurts...... and I don’t know what to do!” Kara says and ends with a sob as she cries into Eliza’s hug.

“Oh Kara, there there. It’ll be okay. I think you should just tell Lena how you feel.” Eliza says.

“I don’t know.... if she doesn’t feel the same way then I ruin everything, our whole friendship. Then even if she does this whole fake engagement could end up blowing up in our faces.” Kara says.

There is a moment of silence for a while.

“Hmm you’ve told me this engagement is all to do with Lena’s board members trying to force her out right?” Alex asks.

“Uh-huh.” Kara confirms.

“And you told me that Lena thinks that her board members all have some seriously illegal stuff they are hiding that Lena can’t find?” Alex asks again.

“Yes.” Kara nods.

“Well what if I look into them? I could use some DEO resources to have a deeper dig into their backgrounds. Hopefully that will lead us to find enough about these board members to put them in jail or at least remove them from L-Corp, so you and Lena then don’t have to do this fake engagement thing anymore.” Alex suggests.

“Really?” Kara says hopefully.

“Yes, I’ll try. It’ll be one thing off your plate.” Alex says.

“Okay thank you.” Kara nods and smiles.

Just as this conversation ends Kara hears Lena coming down the stairs.

“Morning Lena.” Kara yells.

Lena then walks down the rest of the stairs and appears with a smile on her face. Lena did not overhear any of the conversation.

“Huh, guess your super hearing heard me coming.” Lena smiles.

“Morning honey, what would you like for breakfast? Kara told me you are a fruit for breakfast kind of girl, so I’ve got a bunch of fruit here I can chop up for you.” Eliza says with a smile as she points to her fruit bowl.

“Oh no. I actually think today I’ll have some of the bacon and eggs.” Lena smiles back.

“What really?” Kara says surprised.

“Yes, I am technically on ‘vacation’ after all.” Lena says in air quotes.

Kara laughs.

“Okay fair enough.” Kara chuckles.

The four women eat their breakfast and all shower and get ready for their day. Eliza and Alex decide to head into town together, as Eliza wanted to buy some ingredients for their dinner. Alex of course was more than happy to accompany her mom, and spend more time with her while also leaving Kara and Lena alone to hopefully talk.

Once Eliza and Alex leave Kara asks Lena to come on a walk with her. Lena agrees.

The two walk along the beach together walking side by side in silence for a while, it is not an awkward silence. Kara and Lena are both taking in the sounds of the ocean. But eventually Kara speaks.

“I think I should tell you more about my childhood and Krypton. I can tell you want to know more but haven’t wanted to ask.” Kara says.

“Yes..... but I’m more than happy to wait until you want to tell me.” Lena says as she looks at Kara.

“I’m comfortable telling you, what would you like to know?” Kara asks.

“Uhmm if you don’t mind..... what was your life like on Krypton and how was it different from Earth?” Lena asks nervously.

“On Krypton I basically came from a rich family, so I lived a comfortable life. Due to this I wasn’t aware of the troubles Krypton faced and how it effected other people on Krypton...... Anyway on Krypton I was actually going to be a scientist, I was part of the science guild. See on Krypton people choose their careers fairly early on in their lives. I loved science, I would spend hours in the afternoons with my dad in his lab as he worked on things.” Kara explains.

“So do you actually have scientific skills and knowledge you’ve been hiding, and would you like to be a scientist here on Earth?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm I do know some science stuff but it’s kind of hard to explain. Science was different on Krypton. The basics of science where the same as they are here, but as you delve into the more complicated Earth science that is where the two planets sciences differ greatly. I was only 13 when Krypton exploded so I knew all the basics and then had just begun to learn some more advanced Kryptonian science. For comparison when I began school here on Earth science was very easy, but it gradually got harder as the sciences differed..... And to answer your other question No, I don’t want to be a scientist. Earth science, no offence, is not as elegant as Kryptonian science so it never took hold of me. Plus if I’m being honest I don’t think I wanted to be a scientist on Earth because it reminded me too much of Krypton.” Kara says.

Lena smiles at Kara and places and arm around her.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Lena says.

Kara smiles back.

“What types of technologies did you have?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm that’s hard to explain but basically most of our technologies aimed to make life easier for Kryptonians. So for instance we had machines that just made food for you, no matter what you asked for, and then many more things like that. Unfortunately all the technology was also the planets undoing.” Kara ends with a frown on her face.

Lena looks at Kara as she still has her arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders.

“Kara..... what did happen to Krypton? I know it exploded..... but why?” Lena asks hesitantly.

“Uhmm from what I can gather basically Kryptonians for years had been mining Krypton's core for resources, this caused the planet to become unstable. But also the people in power didn’t accept that something was wrong until it was too late, and Krypton was doomed.” Kara says.

“Kara that’s terrible. I’m so sorry. We don’t have to talk about this any more.” Lena says as she hugs Kara.

“No it’s okay..... I feel at ease talking to you.” Kara replies into the hug.

Lena smiles back at Kara.

“Anyway what was it like growing up here on Earth?” Lena asks.

“Oh uhmm.... It was hard to begin with. I didn’t really want to live with the Danvers family at first..... I wanted to live with Clark..... Superman.” Kara says.

“Wait a minute.... Clark Kent is Superman?!” Lena asks surprised.

Kara nods yes in response.

“Oh my god, of course he is!” Lena laughs.

“Anyway..... Alex and I didn’t get along for a long time. I struggled in school with stuff like history, as it wasn’t my planets history. I was kind of a loner in school and nobody wanted to talk to the weird new girl, even Alex stayed away from me. At the same time I didn’t understand why I wasn’t allowed to use my powers. But Eliza insisted that I have a normal as possible childhood after the trauma I’d gone through getting to Earth. Jerimiah gave me these glasses..... well not these glasses a similar pair.... they are lined with lead. It allowed me to focus and just be a bit more normal rather than x-raying everything. Anyway I did use my powers some times.... but not in front of people.... at least not after I got in trouble for using them to save some people from a car that was about to explode.” Kara says and finishes because she realises she has been monologuing for a while.

“So when did you and Alex become close?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm that’s actually what I wanted to show you.” Kara says.

The two are now leaving the beach and heading into a woodland area.

“My first friend on Earth, his name was Kenny. He was a nerd and awkward like me. We would come out into these woods and look at the stars using his telescope. But uhmm he was murdered.” Kara explains.

“Kara that’s terrible!” Lena says as she hugs Kara again.

“Yes well, me and Alex investigated it, as Kenny had secretly been helping Alex study. We found out a cop killed Kenny because Kenny had used his telescope that was connected to his laptop to take pictures of a drug deal the county sheriff allowed to happen, and took money from it. The cop actually tried to kill Alex once he realised she knew. I saved her with my powers by breaking down a wall. After that me and Alex became close and we actually found out that Kenny knew about my powers as he had taken a picture of me flying at night, but he never said anything.” Kara says.

“Oh Kara, he sounds nice. I’m sorry that he couldn’t be around today. The world could use more people like Kenny.” Lena smiles.

“Yes.... here is the spot that we would meet at night to look at the stars.” Kara tells Lena as she stops walking.

Lena looks around.

“This was uhmm also where his body was found.... I haven’t been back here since that day.....” Kara explains.

Lena walks over to Kara and holds her hand tight and hugs her once more.

Lena and Kara spend the next few hours walking around talking aimlessly hand in hand, before they head back to the house. By the time they get back it is late and Eliza was preparing another dinner.

“By the way I talked to Alex earlier and she is going to look into your board members to see if she can find any of the illegal stuff you think they’re doing or have done.” Kara says.

“Really? Wow... I appreciate that.” Lena smiles.

Before dinner Lena goes upstairs to freshen up a bit while Alex and Kara set the table.

“Have you told her yet?” Alex asks Kara.

“No!” Kara snaps back.

“Why not?” Alex asks.

“Cause.... I’ll tell her when we get back to National City. If I tell her now and it make her feel awkward she’ll have to still spend a whole car ride back to National City with us.” Kara says.

Alex sighs.

“Okay fair enough.” Alex says.

The rest of the evening is filled with more pleasant conversation. Eliza and Lena actually chat about several scientific topics both of the two are interested in. 

The four women then watch Terminator 2 together, much to Alex’s insistence. 

Eventually everyone heads up to bed. Kara and Lena go up to bed together and Kara without even thinking heads into the guest room with Lena.

“Oh are you sleeping with me again? I promise I’m feeling much better today. Talking about your past allowed me to take my mind off it.” Lena says.

“Oh uhmm I wasn’t even thinking actually... uhmm It’s up to you. I’d happily sleep here with you again...” Kara says a bit flustered.

“Okay then, snuggle buddy.” Lena smiles as she changes and gets into bed.

The two women fall asleep in each other’s arms. But before Kara falls asleep she looks at Lena and once again confirms to herself how much she loves Lena. She promises herself she would tell Lena as soon as they got back to National

City.

The Sunday was very uneventful. Everyone once again got up and had breakfast and a nice chat. Alex, Kara and Lena spent the morning laying on the deck getting a sun tan while Eliza worked on cooking a big lunch.

Once they finish their lunch Kara, Lena and Alex help Eliza clear up and then pack up their things to leave. Eliza gives Kara a cake she has made especially for her to take back to National City.

Standing on the driveway Eliza gives Lena the first goodbye hug of the three.

“Bye Lena, it was very nice to meet you. I hope I get to see you again sometime soon. Just remember you have people that care about you, and if either of my daughters are mean to you, you let me know and I’ll sort them out for you.” Eliza smiles.

“Thank you Eliza, that means a lot.” Lena replies as she ends the hug.

Kara and Alex then hug Eliza next. Lena gets into the car so she could give the three some space away from her.

“Goodbye you two. Remember to take care of one another, and that I love you both.” Eliza says.

“I love you too mom.” Alex replies.

“Love you Eliza.” Kara says as the hug ends.

The two girls then give Eliza a smile and turn to head to the car. Alex walks away but Kara feels Eliza’s hand on her arm trying to get her to stop walking away. Kara turns back around.

“You take good care of yourself and Lena. Tell her how you feel about her. I promise she feels the exact same. If I’m wrong I’ll bake you like 50 cakes.” Eliza says.

“Hmm okay.... we’ll see what happens.... I think I’m going to tell her tomorrow after work.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Eliza smiles and pulls Kara in for another quick hug.

After the hug Kara gets into the car and the three young women then drive back to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter. I didn't really have anything I wanted to do that was going to progress the story in Midvale. But the next 2 chapters are really going to put the story up another gear again. I don't think they are going to be as long as some of my 4,000 - 8,000 word chapters though.


	12. Unexpected

Alex, Kara and Lena arrive back in National City late Sunday evening. Alex drops Kara and Lena at Kara’s apartment and heads off to go check in at the DEO before heading home herself.

Lena and Kara make their way into Kara’s apartment and decide to order Chinese take out for dinner. The two snuggle up together underneath a blanket and watch a movie. Kara knows allowing herself to snuggle with Lena knowing that she is in love with her is wrong. It is wrong because if Lena doesn’t feel the same way it is basically taking advantage of her, or at least the situation just for her to have some gratification.

As the two are eating their Chinese and watching the movie Kara glances at Lena several times. She admires how beautiful Lena is, how much she wants to kiss her right on the couch. How much she wants to take Lena’s clothes off and lead her to bed. But Kara knows she can’t do that. Not until she confesses her feelings to Lena first, and hopefully Lena feels the same, but Kara is unsure. Kara still plans to tell Lena tomorrow as she doesn’t feel like telling her tonight. They’d had a long car ride so an emotional out pour wouldn’t be a great way to finish the day. But Kara however does have an idea. She wants to give Lena a gesture of how much she means to her, before she tells her she loves her tomorrow.

Kara gets up and goes into her bedroom to search for an item, looking through a few of her draws.

“Where are you going?” Lena asks confused, shaken from Kara getting up from them being snuggled under a blanket with her.

“I’m just getting something I want to give you.” Kara calls back to Lena.

A few minutes later Kara comes back with her spare apartment key in hand.

“Uhmm so I know we’ve said we’d sleep at each other’s apartments on alternating nights. Uhmm and seeing as I basically have a key.... well access to your apartment...... I want to give you a key to my apartment...... So if you want..... you can come here any time you like..... even if I’m not here.” Kara explains as she hands Lena the key.

Lena gets a massive grin on her face.

“Thank you Kara, it means a lot to me that you are trusting me with a key to your home.” Lena says.

“Of course I trust you with it.” Kara replies instantly.

Lena smiles.

“As nice as my apartment is, I do have to say I actually like it here better.” Lena says.

“Oh really why is that?” Kara asks with a smirk.

“Hmm I don’t know..... maybe it’s because your apartment isn’t bland like mine and has some character to it....... maybe it’s because I like spending time with you.” Lena says.

“Or maybe it’s because there is only one bed so we get to cuddle up together when we go to sleep.” Kara adds with a wicked grin.

“Well yes, that is definitely an advantage.” Lena replies with a big smile.

Lena and Kara finish up watching the movie, and after they clean up their mess from their food they head off to bed. 

“Uhmm Kara I need to be up really early in the morning, I have a meeting at 6am. So uhmm do you mind if I shower here and uhmm borrow some of your clothes?” Lena asks as she lays in bed looking at Kara.

“Oh, of course not. You don’t even have to ask. You have free access to use my bathroom and borrow or take my clothes any time.” Kara smiles.

“Okay, thank you.” Lena replies. “So don’t feel bad when you wake up and I’m not here.”

“I won’t. I appreciate you thinking of me though.” Kara says.

The two smile at each other and then snuggle up in their almost routine hug position at this point. Kara laid on the left side of the bed, Lena on the right. They would meet for their hug in the middle of the bed. Lena would rest her head in the space between Kara’s left shoulder and head. Then both women had their arms loosely wrapped around one another.

Lena quickly drifts off to sleep and Kara is left looking at Lena, and for the third time watching Lena sleep and feeling how much she is in love with her. As Kara begins to doze off she promises to herself that tomorrow she will tell Lena that she loves her.

* * *

That night Kara has a dream about Lena. She dreams she tells Lena she loves her and Lena tells her she loves her back. The two then magically are undressed floating like angels amongst the clouds. They slowly walk over to one another. Kara admires Lena’s naked body and her heart beats event faster than it already was. The two come together and kiss in a tender embrace. Their naked bodies are pressed up against each other. Kara moans at the sensation of the kiss and feeling Lena’s body against hers. Once the kiss ends Kara sees that Lena has a devilish hungry look in her eyes. Lena pushes Kara over and Kara falls down onto her back, floating on a cloud, Lena falls on top of Kara. Lena smiles and doesn’t say any words and kisses Kara again. She then begins kissing Kara down her neck, then on her shoulders, then on her breasts, then on her stomach then even further down. Until Lena finally kisses....

Kara wakes up suddenly completely dripping with sweat. She had no idea she could even sweat on this planet, as this has never happened before. Kara quickly takes stock of her surroundings as she is clearing the cobwebs in her mind because of her dream. She looks around the bedroom and sees Lena is not there, this disappoints Kara, not because she felt hurt by it, she knew Lena had to get up early for work. Kara was disappointed because if Lena was with her in this moment after her dream she would have had the courage to blurt out and tell Lena she’s in love with her.

Kara takes a few moments to calm herself before she gets up out of bed. She heads into her kitchen and sees a note left on the counter.

_ Kara, _

_ Sorry I had to leave so early again. These early morning meetings are not fun, I’d much rather spend the morning cuddled up with you.  _

_ Give me a text when you wake up please. Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight or something? _

_ Lena  _

_ xxx _

Kara smiles reading the note and goes to find her phone.

**Kara**: Hi Lena, just saw your note. I’m up and awake now. I don’t really want to go out tonight can we just order in at my place again? I want to talk to you about something I’ve been thinking about and feel that’s the best place for it.

**Lena**: Ok...... Kara..... you have me nervous.

**Kara**: No need to be nervous, I promise.

**Lena**: Ok, I’ll text you later when I know what time I’m gonna be out of work tonight. Got to go into a meeting with my board now. Wish me luck!

**Kara**: Good Luck! :)

**Lena**: :)

Kara puts down her phone with a sigh and gets in the shower to get ready for her day.

At CatCo Kara is going about her work writing an article that Snapper assigned her. It wasn’t anything interesting, and definitely nothing Kara herself would choose to write about. So Kara is basically on auto pilot for most of the day as she spends most of her attention thinking about how she’s going to tell Lena she’s in love with her. Then also thinking all the possible scenarios of what could happen when she tells Lena.

The first scenario Kara thinks of is that Lena’s response would be telling her she loved her too, and then maybe they’d follow her dream she’d had the night before after that. Kara’s second scenario is that Lena will misinterpret it and tell her she loves her as a friend too. The third scenario Kara thinks of is that Lena feels incredibly awkward about Kara’s confession and eventually lets Kara down easy by telling her she means a lot to her, but doesn’t see her that way, she just sees her as a close friend, a best friend. In the fourth scenario Kara tells Lena, Lena becomes incredibly awkward and leaves Kara’s apartment without saying a word, then their friendship ends without another word said from Lena. The fifth scenario Kara thinks of is that Lena laughs at her confession and makes fun of her for thinking that Lena could ever feel anything like that for Kara.

Needless to say Kara was kind of freaking out as with every 10 minutes a new version of events pops into her head. Of course she realises that the fifth scenario is highly unlikely to happen because Lena isn’t like that. Kara does however realise that only 1 scenario that she comes up with ends the way she wants it to, and is the only scenario where her heart isn’t absolutely shattered.

Eventually Kara is interrupted by a yell from Snapper.

“Ponytail!!!” Snapper yells across the office. Kara knows that Snapper now only calls her ponytail when he’s annoyed or displeased with her.

Kara quickly gets up and ignores the text she gets on her phone as she doesn’t want to keep Snapper waiting, and have him even more annoyed at her if he catches her texting rather than answering him.

Kara enters Snappers office.

“You wanted to see me?” Kara says hesitantly.

“Yes! Care to explain this!” Snapper says as he displays a news article on a screen in his office.

The article is a breaking story about how the news site has just learnt from an anonymous source that Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are officially getting married this coming weekend. The article goes on to explain how earlier today Lena had informed her board members of this news. 

Kara is shocked by the article and taken back by it. She is confused why Lena would say such a think, and then more importantly why Lena would not give her a heads up first.

“Well have anything to say about this?” Snapper ask with a snarl.

“I..... I..... I ..... It’s......news to me.” Kara says.

“Look Danvers I don’t mind writing stories about your fake relationship or whatever it is. But I do expect that you actually give any stories to CatCo, so we don’t get a situation like this where a competing news source breaks the story before we do, when we have a member of the couple as our actual staff!” Snapper says.

“Well I didn’t know. So this is either not true...... or Lena hasn’t told me.....” Kara says, still a bit taken back by everything.

“Well it seems like someone needs to talk to their ‘fiancé’. Just make sure CatCo gets the details however vague you decide they can be on the actual wedding plans.” Snapper says.

Kara nods and walks out of Snapper’s office. She looks down at her phone and sees she has got a text from Lena.

**Lena**: Kara CALL ME as soon as you see this!

Kara steps out to the balcony area inside James’ currently empty office to phone Lena. The call is picked up almost instantly by Lena.

“Kara, thank god.” Lena says relieved. “I need to tell you something before you here it somewhere else.”

Kara doesn’t respond.

“Kara are you there?” Lena asks.

Kara still doesn’t respond.

“Kara!?” Lena says louder.

This snaps Kara out of her daze.

“Uhm Yes...... I..... I just saw the news....” Kara says.

“Oh.......... I’m so sorry. I promise I didn’t mean for this to happen. I swear this isn’t how I wanted things to go.” Lena says.

“So what happened? I don’t understand why you told your board we’re getting married this coming weekend.” Kara says.

Lena sighs.

“I was in the board meeting and the board members started to pressure me again. They were unhappy with my press as it looked like to the world that we broke up briefly last week. They said that didn’t look good for my character and the engagement wasn’t enough to make me more likeable anymore. I could see the road they were going down so before I even thought it all the way through I just said we’re getting married this weekend.” Lena explains.

“Oh..... uhmm okay...... I wish I hadn’t been blind sided by this though.” Kara replies.

“I know I’m so sorry. The meeting with the board members went on for hours and a few of them left an hour before the end of it. I expect they then leaked it to the press during that time. Literally just now as soon as I came out the board meeting I grabbed my phone and texted you.” Lena explains again.

“Uhmm okay..... so..... are we actually getting married?” Kara asks confused.

“Kara I don’t see another way out of it..... I’m sorry..... I’m going to finish work early today at around 4. Can we meet up after then and talk about this and try and figure out what’s going to happen next together? I don’t really want to do this all over the phone.” Lena says.

“Uhmm Yeah okay..... just meet me at my apartment when you are ready.....” Kara says.

“Okay Kara I’ll see you in a few hours, bye.” Lena says.

“Bye.” Kara says back still shell shocked.

Kara goes through the rest of her day at CatCo in even more of a blur than before. Kara now thinks that this is the worst possible time to tell Lena she’s in love with her. Like it could quite literally ruin everything at the most volatile stage of their fake engagement and now fake marriage scheme. Kara loves Lena enough to not do that to her, and not allow her board members to take the company from her.

* * *

Kara leaves work early as she really can’t focus. She makes her way back to her apartment without using her powers and arrives there at 4. She opens her door and to her surprise sees Lena already inside sitting on her couch.

“Kara....” Lena turns round and says with a hesitant look on her face.

“Hey....” Kara replies.

Kara then drops her keys on the table and walks over to Lena to have a seat on the couch next to her.

“I thought we should talk about everything. I’m sorry to put you in this situation really. Uhmm if you want we can just stop this whole charade right now and I’ll figure out something else.” Lena says nervously.

“No.... it’s fine...... I just didn’t think we’d actually have to get married. It’s kind of a shock.” Kara says.

“I know. And I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before you heard it somewhere else, and I’m sorry my brain couldn’t figure something else to say in that board meeting.” Lena says.

“It’s okay...... so how are we going to have a wedding in like a week? Should we just go to the court house or have a small ceremony here in the city?” Kara asks still unsettled by the whole situation.

“Uhmm well I don’t think that would sound much like a wedding I’d have...... I was thinking we could just have a small location wedding. That way we don’t have to invite tons of people but at the same time the press might spot us here and there for it to be convincing.” Lena says.

“Oh..... Okay..... Do you have a location in mind?” Kara asks.

“Uhmm yes.... My mom, my real mom, she came from Ireland and we once went on this trip there and I remember seeing beautiful scenery. So I’ve kind of always wanted to get married there, with a beautiful Irish back drop... but I don’t care..... if you don’t like the idea we can go somewhere else...” Lena says slightly nervous.

“Uhmm No, that sounds beautiful....” Kara says.

“Okay well I’ll text Jess and see what she can come up with for say Sunday somewhere in Ireland?” Lena asks for confirmation.

Kara nods.

Lena gets out her phone and texts for a few minutes as the two women remain in silence. When Lena finishes texting Kara speaks up.

“What are we going to wear? Are we going to get actual wedding dresses or just normal clothes?” Kara asks.

“Oh I guess we should actually dress the part for the wedding, just in case the press get a snap of it. I think I’m going to wear a suit. You can wear a suit or a wedding dress it’s up to you..... I’ll pay for it, it’s my plan after all.” Lena says.

“Okay uhmm do you want me to sign anything beforehand?” Kara asks, still very flustered by everything.

“No, what would I need you to sign?” Lena asks confused.

“You know like a prenup so you protect your money.” Kara explains.

“Oh.... no of course not. I trust you.” Lena smiles back.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

There is another brief silence between the two women.

“Oh I forgot, what did you want to talk to me about?” Lena asks.

“Oh uhmm...... never mind..... it doesn’t matter now.” Kara says as she swallows. She fells that when she physically swallows she also swallows down her feelings of love for Lena. She knows she going to need to continue to do that if they are going to get through this wedding.

“Okay.... if you’re sure?” Lena says.

“Yep.... it’s fine.” Kara forcibly smiles back.

That evening the two are less intimate with each other, they don’t snuggle up on the couch as they watch a movie. Instead they just sit next to one another. They were still close, but not as intimate as previously. This is mostly because Kara really doesn’t want to get too close to Lena as she was already struggling with burying her feelings and snuggling up to Lena might just cause her to break down. Equally Kara feels that Lena isn’t trying to get too close to her as she knows Kara is a bit uncomfortable or at least thrown off balance by the marriage thing.

Eventually the two decide to go to bed. At this moment Kara starts to feel a panic attack coming on. She is thinking about how they haven’t shared a bed and not snuggled next to each other. So not snuggling on the couch was one thing, but not snuggling in bed would really show Lena that something is wrong. Then equally Kara couldn’t cuddle Lena in bed as she thinks it would break her.

“I have to go.... Supergirl....” Kara spits out and then quickly changes into her Supergirl costume and flies off out of the apartment.

Kara flies off up high into the sky, she feels her panic attack building and building. She feels it begin to overwhelm her. She knows that she actually needs to land somewhere now as she could just plummet to Earth uncontrollably if she was having a full on panic attack. Kara then quickly floats back down through the clouds and lands on top of the first tall building rooftop she sees closest to her.

Kara lands and slums to the ground. She ends up sitting with her knees to her chin as the panic attack begins to overwhelm her. She starts sobbing uncontrollably and her breathing gets out of control. 

Kara doesn’t know how long the panic attack lasts. It could have been minutes or even hours. But eventually some time later the panic attack subsides. Soon after Kara flies off from the building rooftop and realises she landed on the roof of L-Corp. This realisation makes Kara cry once again as she flies away, but she doesn’t have a panic attack this time.

Kara spends the next few hours flying around National City just checking to see if Supergirl was needed. But she was also just killing time, as she wanted to make sure that Lena would hopefully be asleep when she returned to her apartment. Kara could just listen for Lena’s heartbeat to tell, but Kara thought that might be a bit too intimate for her and could potentially set off another panic attack. So Kara just waited and flew about the city.

Kara returns to her apartment just after 1:30 in the morning. Thankfully Lena was asleep. Kara silently creeps in and then into bed. She makes sure that she stays away from Lena. She doesn’t want to accidentally touch Lena and cause her to either wake up or grab out in her sleep to pull her in for a hug.

Kara settles into bed, leaving space between her and Lena. Even though it’s late it takes at least 20 minutes for Kara to finally fall asleep. 


	13. The Wedding

A few days later Kara is in a wedding dress store trying on wedding dresses in front of Alex, Eliza and even Winn. Winn has come with them because when Kara mentioned to Alex at the DEO that she was going to try on wedding dresses Winn overheard and mentioned how he’d always wanted to go to one of those wedding dress stores and drink wine while the bride to be tries on different dresses. Kara was pretty sure Winn wanted to come because he secretly watched one of those wedding dress trashy reality TV shows. But needless to say Kara invited Winn.

“Kara, I still think this is a horrible idea.” Alex says as Kara is putting on a wedding dress in a dressing room, with the help of the shop assistant.

“I have to agree with Alex on this one Kara. You’re going to end up hurt by this.” Eliza says.

“Look can we talk about this later in private.” Kara says with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

“Well I think this whole experience is wonderful.” Winn says as he sips more wine.

“Alright I think you’ve had enough.” Alex says as she takes the wine bottle away from Winn. Winn had consumed at least an entire bottle of white wine by himself.

Kara then steps out of the dressing room wearing an incredible wedding dress.

“Wow.” Winn says, the first to break the silence.

“Well do you like it?” Kara says looking at Eliza and Alex.

Eliza and Alex are in a bit of a daze looking at Kara in this dress. It is perfect on her, and is hundreds times better than any of the other dresses she has tried on before.

“Kara it’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.” Eliza smiles.

Kara then turns to Alex and gives her a shrug to try and get her to speak.

“It’s...... it’s perfect on you Kara..... but do you like it?” Alex asks.

“Yeah sure...... it’s the best one I’ve tried on so far. I’ll take this one.” Kara says without a smile.

“Are you sure?” Eliza asks, noticing Kara’s less than thrilled response to the dress.

“Yes, not like it matters.” Kara says.

Before either Alex or Eliza can speak Winn interrupts them.

“Well I think it’s great Kara. Lena is definitely going to love you in it.” Winn says as he slurs the last few words.

Alex elbows Winn hardly in his side.

“Owww.” Winn says.

“Okay I’ll take this one.” Kara says as she puts on a fake smile as she faces the shop assistant.

Once they’ve paid for the dress using the card Lena had set up for Kara for this purpose, the four head back out the store and get into Alex’s car. Alex drives with Eliza next to her while Winn and Kara sit in the back. As Alex drives away she finally speaks up.

“Kara I’ll once again say this is a horrible idea.” Alex speaks up again.

“Oh come on Alex I think it’s a good plan.” Winn says confused.

“That’s not what I mean Winn. I mean this is very likely to end horribly for Kara, by her getting her feelings hurt.” Alex replies.

“Oh come on it’s not like she’s in love with Lena or anything.” Winn says.

Kara then blushes as she looks at Winn.

“Oh my god you’re in love with Lena! Oh my god! Alex is right this is a terrible idea!” Winn says surprised.

“Hey, I thought you were on my side.” Kara says.

“Yeah I was, when I thought Alex just didn’t like you having to fake marry or I guess real marry Lena to convince Lena’s board members of her public image. Not when I know you’re in love with Lena and this could end up with you with a broken heart.” Winn says.

Kara attempts to respond but only incoherent words escape her mouth.

“Kara I still don’t understand why you haven’t told Lena how you feel about her. I thought you were going to do that once you got back to National City from Midvale.” Eliza says.

“I was going to, but then the whole marriage thing happened. Then after that I knew I had to just bury my feelings because telling Lena how I feel would most likely destroy her plan, and Lena could lose L-Corp because of that. I don’t think I could live with myself if that happened because of me.” Kara explains.

Alex sighs.

“The only way I see this not ending badly is if I can come up with something on the board members before the wedding.” Alex says.

Kara just nods, not really having much hope for the idea that Alex is going to find all the evidence she needs to arrest or get rid of the L-Corp board members in a couple of days.

“I’m confused why are you looking at the L-Corp board members?” Winn asks.

“Lena believes that the board members who are trying to force her out for ‘not having a good public image’ have done some seriously illegal things. Alex is just trying to find proof of it.” Kara says.

“Yes, but so far I've came up with nothing.” Alex says.

“Hey, well maybe I could help. I could write some algorithms to search places like the dark web for anything connected to any of the L-Corp board members. But I’m not sure it’ll be finished before the wedding.” Winn says.

“Well please just try Winn.” Alex says.

“Okay, I’ll begin once we get back to the DEO...... after I’ve had a glass of water..... and maybe some aspirin.” Winn says as he rubs his head.

“Kara but how about you? How are you doing with all this? Bottling up your feelings isn’t good.” Eliza asks.

Kara sighs.

“It’s..... hard..... this might be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do..... even harder than fighting someone with kryptonite...... but I know I have to do it....... the alternatives are just........ worse...” Kara says.

Eliza now sighs not really knowing what to say.

“You’re really in a hard situation Kara. But if anyone can get through it and come out with a beautiful smile on their face, it’s you.” Eliza says.

Kara just nods, not really taking in what Eliza says.

* * *

Luckily for Kara Lena and her had both decided that they should spend the nights leading up to their wedding sleeping in separate apartments. It was Lena who brought up this suggestion, and Kara thought that Lena thought she might fight her on it, but in all honestly Kara was relieved by the idea.

So in the week leading up to the wedding Kara hadn’t seen Lena at all. They had texted several times each day with updates on each of their plans for the wedding, but also just with casual conversation, but they hadn’t gotten in to anything deep. Nor had either of them made the slightest suggestion that they wanted to meet up with each other.

Lena and Kara had nailed down the details for their wedding through their text conversations. Jess has arranged for the two to be married on the Cliffs of Moher, one of the most famed places of beauty in all of Ireland. They are going to stay in a hotel nearby and will fly in on Lena’s private jet. Accompanying them to the wedding will be Alex, Eliza, Winn & Jess. Alex and Eliza were coming because they are Kara’s family and it would seem strange to the outside world if they didn’t come. Then Jess was coming because she is also going to be working as basically the wedding planner and was the closest thing Lena had to a friend outside of Kara, and perhaps Kara’s group of friends she’d been introduced to. Winn had insisted on coming because he desperately wanted to see Ireland and fly on Lena’s private jet, so Kara had agreed he could come. James and J’onn didn’t come because it was only a fake wedding after all. Kara didn’t want to disturb either of their lives for something that wasn’t real. If the wedding was real then of course Kara would have loved James and J’onn to come. James was one of Kara’s closest friends, despite some of the differences they’d had in the past. Then J’onn was much like a father to Kara, and Alex, and if it were a real wedding Kara would have loved nothing more than to have J’onn walk her down the isle. But it wasn’t a real wedding so the people invited were kept to a minimum.

Needless to say on the Saturday morning when Kara arrives at the airport with her friends she was overcome with emotions as it was the first time she’d see Lena in 4 days.

Kara, Winn, Alex and Eliza all board the private jet. Lena and Jess are already on board. Jess greets everyone with her trademark glowing smile. Lena quickly almost runs over to Kara and pulls her in for a hug.

“I missed you.” Lena says.

“I missed you too.” Kara replies as she loosely hugs Lena with a forced half smile on her face.

Kara spends the flight mostly to herself. She purposely takes a seat away from everyone and just looks out the window. When people ask her she just says she’s a bit tired and doesn’t like flying in a plane. Which was partially true. The truth is Kara is feeling like she has a panic attack slowly building in her stomach. But the problem is she couldn’t feel it getting any worse, which usually would be fine, but this time it just stays there in her stomach, she feels constantly on edge. It is much like when someone feels like they need to sneeze but can’t. That’s what Kara is feeling in the moment, a panic attack that won’t disappear nor will it develop into a full blown panic attack so she can get it over with. Kara sits like this on the plane for hours before she is finally disturbed by a hand on her shoulder.

Kara looks over and sees Alex smiling at her. Alex sits on the armrest of Kara's seat.

“I’d ask how you’re doing, but I think I know the answer.” Alex says as she wraps Kara in for a hug.

Kara doesn’t really respond. She just continues to stare out the plane window looking down at the ground.

* * *

They all arrive at the hotel that they are staying at in Ireland late on Saturday evening. The wedding itself is scheduled to get underway at 4pm on the Sunday afternoon. 

As they check in Lena tells them all that they shouldn’t be shy about ordering room service any time they want, she was footing the bill, and was more than happy to do it. 

Once they are all check in Kara says a brief goodnight to Lena and goes off to her room. Alex follows her. Alex of course was given an entire room to herself, but Alex knows that tonight she is going to be sleeping in Kara’s room. 

The room that Kara is staying in is incredible. But of course it would be. Kara knows very well that the hotel they are staying in is very expensive and fancy, so of course the rooms would follow suit. The room has a bedroom with two large double beds in it and a huge bathroom and a massive walk in shower. Then there is a whole separate room which contains a dinning room table and a kitchen with an oven and everything. There is a balcony connected to the bedroom which overlooks the ocean.

Kara soon settles in bed without a word to Alex. Alex takes the liberty of ordering room service for both her and Kara. She knows Kara is in a mood and doesn’t want to eat, but she also knows Kara has to eat, and she hopes the smell of food will coax her to do it. Alex orders steak and chips (french fries), burgers, pizzas, fish and chips, lobster and then a bunch of different desserts including a large range of ice creams.

Thankfully for Alex once the food arrives and she begins tucking in Kara joins her without a word. Alex doesn’t attempt to say anything to Kara, she just lets her eat.

Much to Alex’s surprise given the mood Kara is in, Kara devours much of the food. The two then move onto eating all the cakes that they have had ordered up to their room. Then once they have both finished them they move to one of the beds and sit next to each other eating the various ice creams as they watch TV.

After they finish the Ice cream Alex moves the trash to a table besides the bed and just remains sitting there with her sister. They still haven’t said any words to one another. Eventually Kara rests her head on Alex’s shoulder, and soon after Alex feels Kara fall asleep.

Alex removes herself from Kara gently, and moves Kara underneath the covers. Alex gets into the other bed and turns off the lights and goes to sleep worrying about what the wedding will do to her sister.

* * *

The day of the wedding Alex lets Kara sleep in until noon. She thinks it will be less time Kara will have to panic about the wedding. Alex had unfortunately found out at breakfast with Lena, Jess, Eliza & Winn that the press has found out that Lena and Kara were having their wedding nearby, and were stalking the local area. Thankfully they hadn’t found the hotel they were staying at, yet.

Alex wakes Kara up at around noon. 

“Kara you need to get up.” Alex gently says.

Kara wakes up with a sigh and without a word heads into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

As Kara showers she thinks about everything that is going to happen today. She thinks how she is being forced to enter into a fake marriage with the woman she loves. She thinks about the pain that is going to happen when they have to get divorced eventually. She thinks about how even if she tells Lena later she’s in love with her the marriage itself would be built on a lie, and it couldn’t be something they’d maintain even if Lena loved Kara back and wants to marry her. 

All these thoughts cause Kara finally to have another full blown panic attack. Kara falls to the ground in the shower. Her knees come up to her chin again and her breathing becomes uncontrollable. Kara is like this for about half and hour before Alex knocks on the bathroom door, finally pulling her out of it.

“Kara? Are you okay in there? You’re taking a while.” Alex comments.

“Yeah I’m fine.... just taking my time....” Kara lies as she puts on her best 'I’m fine' voice she can muster.

“Okay then...... I’m just going to go and see mom. She just sent me a text that she wants to speak with me.” Alex says luckily for Kara convinced by Kara's voice and lie.

“Okay....” Kara calls out in response.

“I’ll be back in about 10 minutes and I’ll help you get ready.” Alex says as she leaves the hotel room.

Kara hears the hotel door shut behind Alex. 

Kara spends the next few minutes just calming herself before she finally makes her way out of the bathroom after she is all dried off. She has dried her hair using her powers.

Kara walks into her bedroom and sees the wedding dress laying on the bed she slept in last night. Alex had obviously brought it up while she was in the shower and laid it there.

Seeing it sends Kara into yet another panic attack.

“I can’t do this.” Kara says as she tries to control her breathing.

Kara then changes into some normal clothes and flies out the balcony window. She flies up high in the sky so no one can see her. She tries to just calm herself by floating at the top of the atmosphere absorbing the suns rays, just like she did at the mountain retreat when she was upset. But the only problem now was it wasn’t working. After a few more minutes Kara finally speaks to herself again.

“I really can’t do this.” Kara says to herself.

Kara then flies back down to the hotel and uses her hearing and x-ray visions to search for Lena’s room. She lands on Lena’s balcony, the doors are closed.

Kara notices that Jess is inside with Lena getting her ready. Lena is wearing a 3 piece navy blue suit and chatting to Jess.

After a few seconds Lena sees Kara out of the corner of her eye standing on her balcony.

“Uhmm Jess could you just go check on how everyone else is? And make sure there isn’t any press outside the hotel?” Lena asks.

“Of course Miss Luthor.” Jess smiles and then leaves the room.

Lena walks over to the balcony and opens the doors.

“Kara you are not supposed to see me before the wedding, it’s bad luck.” Lena smiles.

Kara doesn’t smile and has a sad look in her face.

“I can’t do this Lena.” Kara says as she walks into Lena’s room.

“What?” Lena asks confused.

“I can’t do this.... any of this.... I..... it’s too much....” Kara says as her breathing gets out of control again.

Lena quickly walks over to Kara and places her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“Breathe Kara, it’s okay. I think you’re just nervous and we can.....” Lena begins before Kara cuts her off.

“No it’s not that!” Kara snaps as she pulls away from Lena and walks over to the balcony again.

Lena gives Kara a confused look.

Kara sighs.

“I can’t marry you..... no not because I don’t want to help you...... but because..... because...... because I’m hopelessly and utterly in love with you! I didn’t realise it until we were in Midvale, and I was going to tell you but this happened..... So I can’t marry you...... because the idea of being fake married to you in any means is just so crushing for me..... and I can’t take it..... I can’t keep having these panic attacks about it...... I just...... I love you.....” Kara says as she trails off.

Lena’s is shocked by this confession and before she can respond there is a knock at her door. Lena turns towards the door.

“Lena? It’s Alex, have you seen Kara? She’s not in her room anymore?” Alex says through the door. 

When Lena turns back around to look at Kara she is gone.

“Kara!!” Lena yells walking out on to the balcony. 

But it was no use Lena couldn’t even see Kara in the distance. She was much too far away already to be seen. Kara had flown away when Lena first turned around, so already too far away by the time Lena called out for her to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the main one I've been building to since the very beginning of this story.


	14. Confessions Felt

During the week leading up to the wedding Lena hated not being able to see Kara. But she constantly texted her because she couldn’t stop thinking about her best friend. However Lena could feel that Kara was uncomfortable with marrying her, as Kara obviously didn’t think it would go this far. Lena tried to give Kara every opportunity during the week to give her an out, but Kara didn’t take any of them. Lena had wanted to have a deeper conversation with Kara than what they were having over text, but she could feel from Kara's brief responses Kara wasn’t in the mood. Lena felt stuck, she knew Kara was uncomfortable with everything, but at the same time Kara wasn’t going to call the wedding off, and even if Lena called it off Kara would be annoyed at her for calling it off just to stop her from being uncomfortable.

Throughout the week Lena had received a few texts from Kara about updates on her end about the wedding. One of the first ones was that Kara had invited Alex, Eliza and Winn to the wedding. Lena was curious why Winn was coming, but even without asking Kara had explained Winn wanted to come and had been laying down subtle hints about wanting to go to Ireland and go in a private jet. The update from Kara that gave Lena the most pause was when Kara had texted her that she had got her wedding dress. That text made Lena feel weird inside, she didn’t know how to explain the feeling, all she knew is she looked forward to seeing how beautiful Kara would look in her wedding dress. Lena had equally made sure she had purchased a navy blue 3 piece suit that she hoped Kara would find stunning on her.

When Saturday morning arrived and Lena and Jess meet Kara, Eliza, Alex and Winn on her private jet Lena was overjoyed. Lena ran so quickly over to Kara to give her a hug and told her she had missed her this week. Lena noticed how Kara had weakly hugged her back and didn’t have a real smile on her face when she hugged her. This made Lena sad. It made her feel all the more awful when she saw Kara spending most of the flight sitting away from everyone else on her own. Kara had told everyone it was because she was nervous of flying, but Lena didn’t believe that was true. Lena was about to go over and talk to Kara when Alex got up and joined her sister for the rest of the flight.

When they arrived at the hotel Lena checked everyone in, handing everyone their room keys, but when she went to turn to Kara to speak to her again Kara just said a quick goodnight and walked away. Lena had desperately wanted to spend the evening just talking to Kara about everything and trying to at least clear some of the air between the two, and also give Kara another opportunity to call everything off. But it was clear to Lena that Kara didn’t want to talk to her. This did upset Lena.

That night when Lena laid in bed she just stared up at the ceiling. She thought of everything that would happen the next day. She thought about how uncomfortable Kara was, and she hated herself for that. Lena took solace from the thought of seeing Kara walk down the isle in a beautiful wedding dress tomorrow. This is the thought that Lena had fallen asleep to.

* * *

Presently Lena was standing on her balcony. She had just called after Kara who had flown away after confessing how she feels about Lena. Lena had turned around briefly to focus on the knock at her door and Kara had obviously taken this opportunity to high tail it out of there.

There was another knock at the door.

“Lena!?! Are you in there!?! I can’t find Kara!” Alex says louder as she knocks on the door again.

Lena looks at the door from her balcony and then everything falls into place in her mind. She knows what she has to, and wants to do.

Lena runs quickly over to the door and opens it.

“Lena do you...” Alex begins.

“Kara just flew away. I need to go speak to her.” Lena says as she walks passed Alex out of her room.

“What are you...” Alex begins again before this time being interrupted by a returning Jess.

“Oh Miss Luthor I...” Jess begins.

“It doesn’t matter Jess. The wedding isn’t happening. I’m taking my private jet now. Please make sure everyone gets booked on a flight back home, first class and everything, yourself included.” Lena says as she walks away down the hallway.

“But Miss Luthor...” Jess begins.

“Jess please just do it.” Lena says.

Jess just nods completely understanding Lena’s tone.

Lena leaves the hotel and has the driver she had hired for the weekend drive her as fast as possible to the airport.

When she arrives she quickly gets on her private jet and takes off for National City.

* * *

Lena is standing outside Kara’s apartment. She has flown back to National City in record time. She is sure that her private jet might have broken a flight record (for a plane) in travelling from west Ireland to National City on the west coast of the United States in just under 4 hours. But that is what happens when Lena disengages all of the safety features that slowed the plane down.

Needless to say Lena had rushed straight over from the airport to Kara’s apartment. She knew that Kara would be here. She could think of no other place Kara would be as Alex was in Ireland so she wouldn’t be with Alex. She wouldn’t have flown to Midvale because Eliza had accompanied them to the wedding. Then on top of it Lena knew Kara would want to be alone and just fill herself with her emotions of sadness and everything else she was feeling.

Lena takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

“Kara it’s me, open up please.” Lena says.

There is no response but Lena swears she can hear movement in the apartment.

Lena waits a few seconds, but there is no answer.

“Screw this.” Lena says as she gets out Kara’s spare key that she luckily had with her.

Lena then unlocks and opens the door and walks in. She sees Kara is laying on her couch with a blanket over her, she is curled up in a ball. She can tell from how red Kara’s eyes are that she has been crying for hours.

When Lena enters Kara pops her head up from the couch and looks at the door in surprise. She panics upon seeing Lena and is thinking about moving and flying away before Lena can even react. Lena can tell this is what Kara is thinking.

“Don’t you dare.” Lena says as she looks at Kara and walks over to her.

Kara flops back down into the couch and curls up into a ball and cries once more. Lena sits on the couch next to Kara and begins stoking Kara’s leg. Kara flinches at this contact.

“I’m sorry, I ruined everything.” Kara sobs.

“Hey it’s okay, and you didn’t ruin anything.” Lena replies.

“Yes I did. I ruined the whole plan. I have put your job at L-Corp at risk just because I couldn’t bottle up my feelings, and I have ruined our friendship.” Kara sobs.

“Hey, you haven’t ruined anything.” Lena says firmly.

Kara stops crying and looks at Lena directly for the first time.

“I know you must be annoyed and angry with me.” Kara says.

“Yes I am annoyed with you.” Lena nods.

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have left. I should have just powered through. I should have just thought of you before thinking of myself. I should have just been better....” Kara begins before being interrupted.

“Kara!” Lena says firming, getting Kara’s attention.

Kara stops and looks at Lena again.

“You didn’t let me finish. I’m not annoyed at you for telling me how you feel or for not wanting to go through with the wedding. I’m annoyed at you because you ran away.” Lena says.

“I know I should have stayed.....” Kara begins before she is interrupted by Lena raising a hand, telling her to stop.

“I’m annoyed you ran away because you didn’t let me talk to you. You made me spend the 5 hours it took to get here waiting so I could finally talk to you. I want to say I’m sorry.” Lena says.

“You’re sorry?” Kara asks confused.

“Yes I’m sorry that I put you in this position. I’m sorry that I didn’t find a way out of it. I’m sorry that even though I saw you were uncomfortable with the wedding I didn’t call it off. BUT more importantly I’m sorry for not realising sooner...... I’m sorry that it took you telling me know you feel about me to make me realise....... of course I love you. Of course I too am utterly and hopelessly in love with you.” Lena says.

Kara is stunned and doesn’t believe what she is hearing.

“Is..... is this a dream?” Kara asks confused.

“No. I love you.” Lena says smiling as she moves closer to Kara.

Kara just stares back at Lena unsure if this is real or if this is a dream, like one of the dreams she had about Lena almost a week ago that ended with them naked amongst the clouds. Or the few other x rated dreams she had about Lena since then.

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?” Lena asks as she moves closer to Kara again, not too far from Kara’s lips.

Kara nods yes slightly.

Lena gently places a kiss on Kara’s lips. It is very gentle. At first Kara doesn’t respond. But then she realises that this is not a dream and that Lena Luthor, the girl she is in love with, loved her too and was kissing her. So Kara begins to kiss Lena back. The kiss turns passionate very quickly after this. It is incredible. It is the best kiss either of the two have had between them, and their other kisses already set a high bar. This kiss didn’t last as long as some of their previous ‘make out sessions’. The two end their kiss and slowly move away from each other opening their eyes, staring into each other’s eyes deeply.

“Wow...” Kara says.

“Indeed.” Lena smiles.

“We’ve kisses so many times, but that felt like our first.” Kara says.

“Well a kiss has to taste different after saying I love you.” Lena replies.

Kara then shakes her head as if she is just fully realising what is happening.

“So..... so you really love me?” Kara asks unsure again.

“Yes, of course I do. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner. But..... are you sure you love me?” Lena says unsure of herself.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you. I want to spend every minute of every day with you. You are incredibly beautiful and I feel giddy every time you walk into a room.” Kara says and she fumbles through her words.

Lena blushes and smiles.

“You are beautiful too Kara. You have a gorgeous smile and a beautiful body, although you have the advantage of being kryptonian. But also I love you for who you are. I love that you see the best in everything and everyone. That is what makes you a hero, not your powers. I just love everything about you.” Lena says.

Kara is now blushing and smiling.

“So..... So would you like..... want to maybe..... go on a real date?” Kara asks shyly.

“Of course I would!” Lena replies. 

Lena then grabs Kara’s hand and stands up, attempting to pull Kara to her feet. Kara obliges.

“But first, I’d like to do some other things with you..... if that’s okay?” Lena says as she guides Kara to her bedroom.

Kara bites her lip as she follows Lena.

“Yeah..... that’s okay.” Kara replies.

When they arrive at the bed Lena pushes Kara down to the bed and jumps on top of her and begins kissing her. Lena of course knows that she can’t actually physically push Kara down, she knows Kara is just obliging her. But she likes doing it none the less.

Lena and Kara begin to kiss heavily, now introducing tongue as well. Both of the women are moaning loudly into the kiss.

Kara suddenly pulls away.

“Wait! What about your company?” Kara asks suddenly.

“I don’t care. I’ll deal with that tomorrow. All I want is you. That’s what will make me happy, no matter what.” Lena says and begins kissing Kara again.

Kara begins to moan once more.

Lena eventually begins kissing down Kara’s neck and continues to kiss there for a while. Eventually Lena brings herself back to Kara’s lips and looks her in the eyes and she places a several tender gentle kisses on Kara’s lips.

“You have too many clothes on.” Lena almost whispers.

Kara’s eyes light up and she gets a smile on her face. She then suddenly overpowers Lena and flips them over. Lena is now the one laying on her back on the bed, with Kara on top of her.

“Oh.” Lena says a bit shocked, while also liking that Kara did this.

Kara sits up while still on top of Lena and literally tears her shirt off of her, then also doing the exact same to her trousers. She ends up with just her underwear and bra on.

“Oh my.” Lena says surprised, and very much liking the show she is getting.

Kara then begins kissing Lena again. The two kiss for a while and Lena’s hands run down Kara’s almost naked body. Lena begins to attempt to unhook Kara’s bra.

“Nu-uh, Now you are the one wearing too many clothes.” Kara smiles as she continues to kiss Lena.

“Tear them off.” Lena almost whispers.

Kara stops kissing Lena and looks down at her clothes and hesitates. Even in her current state Kara is worried about tearing apart Lena’s clothes which most likely cost thousands of dollars.

“Don’t worry do it!” Lena demands.

Kara doesn’t need any more motivation and tears all of Lena’s remaining clothes off. In doing so she also accidentally tears Lena’s underwear and bra off so she is now completely naked.

“Wow...... you are even more beautiful than in my dreams.” Kara gasps as she looks at Lena’s naked body.

“You had dreams?” Lena smiles wickedly.

Kara blushes.

“A few.” Kara says.

“And what did we do in those dreams?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Things...” Kara says flustered.

“Hmm and these things we did. Were you also naked?” Lena asks.

“I.... uhmm.... I mean yeah.” Kara stutters.

“Well then. I think it’s time you got rid of your underwear.” Lena smiles as she kisses Kara once more.

Kara smiles back and moves her hand to rip her bra off before Lena stops her.

“Let me.” Lena says.

Kara stops and Lena moves so she is now sitting up facing Kara. She kisses Kara as she moves her hand around to the back of Kara’s bra and unhooks it. The bra falls down and Lena grabs it and flings it away without looking. Lena continues to kiss Kara as her hands move down to Kara’s underwear. As Lena hooks a finger through the underwear Kara begins to get up, as if she was readjusting herself so Lena could easily just pull her underwear down.

“No.” Lena says and stops Kara.

Lena then moves her other hand to be hooked through the other side of Kara’s underwear and then she suddenly pulls and rips Kara’s underwear off.

“Oh.” Kara moans.

Lena takes a moment to look at Kara’s body. To look at Kara’s gorgeous abs and her other muscles, as well as the rest of her perfect body in Lena’s eyes.

“You are simply perfect.” Lena says as she kisses Kara once more.

Lena then rolls Kara over so she is once again laying with her back on the bed, Lena is on top.

Lena begins to kiss down Kara’s body. Moans escape Kara as Lena does this. It’s just like what Lena was doing in her dream. As Lena gets ever more closer to the lower half of her body with her kisses, Kara stops her.

“Lena we need to be careful.” Kara says.

Lena gives Kara a quizzical look.

“I..... I don’t want to hurt you...... I’m not sure if I’ll be able to control myself when I.....” Kara says as she blushes.

“You won’t hurt me. I trust you. Just enjoy this.” Lena smiles and begins kissing Kara again.

The two women spend the next several hours until the early hours of the morning making love to each other. They each make each other scream with joy several times throughout the night. Kara far much more enjoyed pleasing Lena, as when Lena pleases her Kara was constantly worried about hurting Lena. Kara had to focus harder than she has ever focused in her life not to hurt Lena when she loses control when the waves of pleasure course through her body.

The two women finally stop in the early hours of the morning when neither of them could physically handle any more, even Kara. They just cuddle their naked bodies together and kiss one another as they fall asleep intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear this is not the end of the story. I still have 3 - 4 more chapters. But updates will most likely be less frequent. But I think everything will be wrapped up in the next couple of weeks and definitely before season 5 starts which is also when I'll be stopping writing any fan fictions.


	15. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit to come out. It's a slightly longer one.

Lena and Kara sleep intertwined in one another’s naked bodies for much of the morning. They are both so drained from their activities that neither of them hear Kara’s apartment door being opened.

“Kara!!! We need to.... Oh my god!” Alex screams shocked.

Lena and Kara both wake up with a jump thanks to Alex. They both sit up with the covers still over them and look at Alex.

“I did not need to see this.” Alex says as she turns her back so she is no longer looking at Kara and Lena in bed together.

“Uhmm Hi Alex.” Kara says nervously.

Alex laughs.

“Really ‘Hi’ is your response.....” Alex replies.

“Well uhmm.” Kara begins.

“Kara how about you explain to me what is going on here..... I don’t need the details...” Alex says.

“I don’t know what you are implying.” Lena says with a smile.

“Lena, It’s pretty obvious what happened. You and Kara clearly spent last night, while the rest of us were flying back from Ireland, having..... sex ugh....” Alex says, disgusted by the imagery of her sister having sex with Lena that flows through her head.

“We uhmm....” Kara begins.

“Kara it’s obvious you are both naked under those covers, and when I came in you were virtually pressing your bodies against one another in a naked sleep hug.... not to mention I can see your bra hanging from your bed side lamp.” Alex says.

Kara and Lena both look over and see that the night before when Lena had removed Kara’s bra and she had flung it away, it had landed on top of Kara’s bed side lamp. It definitely gave the room the look of people had sex in here, and quickly took off each other’s clothes, rather than someone took off their clothes and flung their bra onto a lamp accidentally.

“Oh...” Kara says.

“Yeah..... well I’m going to walk into the kitchen now. If you two could please put some clothes on, I think I deserve an explanation.....” Alex says.

“Okay.” Kara replies.

Alex walks out of the view of Lena and Kara. Kara and Lena then look at one another in the eyes for the first time and smile at each other. Kara goes to get up from the bed but Lena stops her.

“Wait.” Lena says.

Kara gives Lena a confused look. But this look soon disappears when Lena leans in a places a kiss on Kara’s lips.

“I want to kiss you good morning every day from now on.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back.

“I’d like that.” Kara nods.

The two women then get up and begin to gather their clothes from last night.

“Uhmm Kara can I borrow some clothes..... mine are kind of destroyed from when you ripped them off of me last night.” Lena says.

“Ugh I heard that!” Alex moans from the kitchen.

“Well then stop listening! Or better yet don’t barge into my apartment all guns blazing next time.” Kara replies loudly.

Lena laughs.

“You can just wear whatever of my clothes you like.” Kara smiles.

The two spend the next few minutes sorting out the clothes they are going to wear. They give each other one more kiss before the leave the bedroom walking hand in hand as they head to the kitchen.

“Ugh.... could you like tone it down a bit.” Alex moans.

“Hey.... I’m happy.... leave me a alone.” Kara pouts.

Lena chuckles.

“Hmm fine. But you two owe me an explanation. What happened?” Alex asks.

“Yes. I just want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for just abandoning everyone and taking my private jet back to National City. But I needed to get to Kara as quickly as possible.” Lena says.

“Okay..... so what happened?” Alex asks again.

“So uhmm yesterday when I was in the shower I had a panic attack. I lied to you when you asked if I was okay. I was having a panic attack about the wedding, and about the fact I’m in love with Lena and all the bad things that would have happened if we got married there, and how I just felt awful about everything. I also didn’t tell you, but I felt like that panic attack had been building since we stepped on the plane.” Kara says.

Lena puts a hand on Kara’s should and rubs it. Lena feels incredibly guilty that Kara had felt like this because of her.

“Kara you could have spoke to me.” Alex says.

“I know, but I thought it was best to just bottle it all up. I thought if I spoke to you I wouldn’t be able to go through with anything. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, I couldn’t go through with it because I had that panic attack. Once you left the room I came out of the bathroom and saw the wedding dress and had another stronger panic attack. I flew out the window and flew to the top of the atmosphere to try and calm myself as I absorbed some of the Sun's energy. But it didn’t work. So I flew back down to Lena’s room and I confessed my feelings for her.” Kara explains.

“Then before I could reply to Kara you knocked on my bedroom door. I turned away from Kara to look at the door for a brief second and when I turned back Kara had flown away. Right then everything kind of fell into place. It made me realise that I am hopelessly in love with your sister. I knew that Kara would fly back here, so I took my jet and got here as quick as possible. I told Kara that I love her too and.... well you don’t want to know the rest.” Lena says and ends with a wicked smile as she looks at Kara.

“Okay........ so what are you two going to do? Are you dating or what?” Alex asks.

“Oh we haven’t...” Kara begins slightly flustered.

“Kara’s my girlfriend.” Lena states affirmatively.

Kara looks at Lena, surprised that she has made the acclamation so quick.

“If that’s okay with you.” Lena adds as she looks at Kara.

Kara smiles.

“Lena’s my girlfriend.” Kara says and squeezes Lena’s hands.

Alex just looks from Lena to Kara, then back to Lena.

“But you have to take me on a date first.” Kara says smiling at Lena.

“Hang on a minute. You were the one who asked me out on a date last night. I think that means you have to take me out.” Lena says with a mischievous smile.

“Hmm fair enough.” Kara nods.

“Ugh you two are just gross.” Alex says. “But that doesn’t solve your other problem...” 

“Oh my god I forgot! Lena what are we going to do about the fake marriage and your company and everything?” Kara asks.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Nor do I care. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been right now.” Lena says as she looks at Kara lovingly.

Kara smiles back at Lena.

“I love you.” Kara says.

“I love you too.” Lena replies and kisses Kara.

“Ugh you too are just....” Alex begins before being interrupted by her phone ringing.

Alex answers her phone.

“Hello?...... Oh Hi Winn........ You what?......... Are you sure?...... Okay...... Okay..... Yes this is great Winn, you don’t know how much you just saved the day! I’ll speak to you later.” Alex says while on the phone.

“What was that?” Kara asks. She could have used her super hearing to peep on the conversation, but Kara wasn’t like that.

“Well it’s good news for both of you. Winn just got back to the DEO and his algorithms that were searching the dark web for things related to your board members Lena, just came back. They found incredible amounts of incriminating evidence on 8 out of 12 of your board members. It seems like they have been funnelling funds across the dark web out of L-Corp and into an anti-alien organisation called Cadmus. Then they have also being stealing designs from L-Corp and selling them on the black market.” Alex explains.

“Oh my god.” Lena says surprised by the news, not by the criminal activities of her board members.

“This is great news Lena, those board members will be arrested and you’ll have no danger of losing your company.” Kara smiles.

“Yes. In fact I’m going to head to the DEO and issue warrants for their arrests right now. Congratulations Lena.” Alex says.

Alex then turns to leave Kara’s apartment, but Lena grabs Alex by the arm and turns her around. When Alex turns around Lena pulls Alex in for a hug.

“Thank you Alex. This means a lot to me. I owe you almost everything. I’ll remember this forever.” Lena says.

“You don’t owe me anything. You make my sister happy. The smile I see on her face right now is the happiest I have ever seen her. That is good enough for me.” Alex replies as she hugs Lena back.

Once the hug ends Kara hugs Alex to thank her, then Alex leaves.

Lena turns to Kara and jumps on her. Kara catches her, Lena’s legs just wrap around Kara’s waist as Kara uses her strength to hold Lena up. Lena brings Kara in for a passionate kiss. Kara kisses back and moans.

After a while Lena begins taking Kara’s clothes off once more. She thinks about ripping them off again.

“Don’t rip them, or I’m not going to have any clothes left.” Kara chuckles as she continues to kiss Lena.

“Hmm well I’m a billionaire. I can by you all the clothes you want.” Lena says as she smiles into the kiss.

The two women then undress one another, without ripping the clothes. All the while Lena stays wrapped around Kara’s waist with her legs, and Kara holding her up.

Once the two are completely naked again Kara carries Lena back to the bed. The two then fall down onto the bed and begin to continue their activities from that night before.

Kara and Lena spend the entire day in bed together, making each other scream each other’s names countless amounts of times. Lena does notice Kara holds back, as Lena knew that Kara must be afraid of hurting her. But Lena is enjoying the pleasure so much she just puts a note in her mind to return to that issue later. Perhaps there is something she can do about it.

Needless to say Kara and Lena don’t get out of bed until later that evening when they take a quick break to re-energise by eating some take out. But as soon as they both finish they quickly return to their activities until the early hours of the morning when they both collapse in each other’s arms from exhaustion, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kara and Lena arrange an interview with Snapper, as they need to get ahead of the story about Lena’s board members. They also need to set the record straight, or at least as straight as it could be while also protecting Kara and Lena’s image.

The interview is set up in the exact same way as the previous one. Snapper is sitting on a chair by himself, while Lena and Kara are setting on two chairs next to each other opposite Snapper. A camera is recording everything.

“Hello, and welcome back to CatCo news. I am once again joined by Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers with some breaking news.” Snapper says directly to the camera.

Snapper then turns to look at Kara and Lena.

“So news is just breaking now Miss Luthor that 8 of your board members are being arrested or have active warrants out for their arrest. And you are here to talk about that and your fake engagement to Miss Danvers?” Snapper says.

“Yes I am. I want to set the record straight. So to explain to everyone, over the past month my board members, the ones who are now being arrested, have been trying to remove me from my company. They attempted to do this because they said my image was bad for the company, because I’m Lex Luthors sister. But secretly I think they wanted me out as, as we now know these board members all have ties with the anti-alien organisation called Cadmus, while I hold pro-alien views. Anyway, these board members wanted to out me from my company by either forcing me to resign through various means or threatening to purposely tank their shares in my company just to damage L-Corp beyond repair. Anyway I formulated a plan where I could buy some time and show my board members a more positive side of my public image by faking an engagement and marriage. At the same time I was working with the FBI to investigate these board members who threatened me, who I also expected had done some illegal things, but I could not prove. Anyway thankfully Miss Danvers went along with my fake engagement plan. She was doing it as an under cover piece so CatCo could get this exclusive when everything was finished.” Lena explains.

“Wow, this is incredible. So is it true that you were about to get married but thankfully the FBI found evidence in time to arrest your board members?” Snapper asks.

“No that isn’t entirely accurate.” Lena says.

“We were going to get married. But we didn’t because through our fake relationship I had fallen in love with Lena. I admitted my feelings to Lena on the morning of the wedding before running away and going back to National City before Lena could even say anything to me.” Kara says.

“Yes, and when Kara told me how she felt, I realised I felt the exact same way. So as soon as I was physically able I chased after Kara back to National City. I told her that I also loved her, and then luckily the FBI evidence came after that.” Lena says.

“So the two of you are now dating? Or are you engaged or what?” Snapper asks, for confirmation.

“We are dating, well we haven’t actually been on a date yet, Kara is taking me for our first one tonight. But we shall see where things go. This time however we intend to keep our personal life private, other than this interview.” Lena explains.

“Well this is all truly fascinating, and I’m sure the romantics out there love this story. I wish the both of you the best of luck, and will personally say the you Lena Luthor have shown National City and the world that you are nothing like your brother.” Snapper says.

Lena smiles at this statement.

“This is Snapper Carr signing off from CatCo Worldwide.” Snapper says as he finishes the interview.

After this interview finishes up Lena and Kara leave CatCo walking hand in hand. As they walk along the street some press begins taking photos of them and yelling stuff at them.

“Is it true this is all fake?” One of the members of the paparazzi yells.

Various other paparazzi yell various other similar things.

“I’m sorry about this Kara.” Lena says as the walk away.

“Don’t be.” Kara smiles and turns to Lena.

Kara puts her hand on Lena’s back and kisses her deeply, with Lena virtually laying back into Kara’s arms. The two kiss for a minute or so and the paparazzi eat it up. Once they finish neither of the two women look at the cameras.

“Wow..... that was..... wow.” Lena stutters.

“I know. I love you.” Kara smiles.

“I love you too.” Lena smiles back with tears forming in her eyes.

Lena has never felt so loved and so in love as she does right in this moment. She never thought she could truly love someone as much as she loves Kara. Nor did she ever think that someone could look at her with so much love in their eyes, and it actually be genuine. Simply put Lena was over the moon.

“So where are we going for our date tonight?” Lena asks as the two begin walking down the street hand in and again.

“It’s a surprise, so I’m not telling. All I’ll say is you need to wear something warm.” Kara says with a cheeky smile.

“Oh interesting.” Lena smiles.

Lena tries to think of all the possible things Kara could get her to do for a date that she would require to wear warm clothes. Equally Lena was a bit disappointed. She was kind of hoping their date would involve less clothes, rather than more clothes. But Lena knew that that really wasn’t a date, that was the end of a date, or what you do after one, sometimes.

After a few more minutes of walking hand in hand the two arrive at L-Corp. 

“Okay, I’ll need to head back to CatCo now.” Kara smiles as she leans in and gives Lena a brief kiss.

Kara pulls away but Lena wraps her hands around the back of Kara’s neck and pulls her back into the kiss again. Lena makes sure they kiss for another minute before they separate.

“Okay now I really need to get back.” Kara smiles.

“Hmm okay. What time are you picking me up?” Lena asks.

“Well I was thinking I’d pick you up from your office around 6 and fly you home to get some warmer clothes, then fly you to our date.” Kara says.

“Oh interesting, so we are flying to our date.” Lena says with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhm..... errrr..... yeah... I..... uhmmm..... hope that’s okay.” Kara replies flustered.

Lena leans back in and places a brief kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Yes it’s okay. But I’ll meet you at my apartment at 6, just go straight there.” Lena replies.

“Okay.... I’ll see you then.... then.” Kara says with a smile and kisses Lena goodbye.

Lena watches Kara walk away down the street in the direction of CatCo. When Lena finally loses sight of Kara she abruptly turns on her heel and heads into L-Corp. Lena has a science project she is working on for Kara that she is determined to finish before their date this evening. That is the reason why she wants Kara to pick her up from her apartment rather than L-Corp.

* * *

Later that evening Kara is nervous. She is nervous because she is about to go on her first date with Lena, and she has something special planned. She knows that rationally she shouldn’t be nervous, it wasn’t going to be like a normal first date. A normal first date is about two people getting to know one another, Kara and Lena already know each other pretty well. Also this isn’t going to be a normal first date as most of the time on a first date you haven’t already had sex several times, and you definitely haven’t said “I love you” to one another, Kara and Lena had done both of those things. Despite this Kara is nervous all the same.

Kara flies onto Lena’s apartment balcony. She senses that Lena is inside somewhere by listening for her heart beat. Kara finds that the balcony door is unlocked and steps inside.

“Lena??” Kara calls out.

Lena soon comes almost running out from the direction of her bedroom with a smile on her face. Kara notices this smile that suggest something.

“You seem like you’re hiding something....” Kara says with a smile.

“Hmm maybe I am. Maybe it’s a surprise for you later, if our first date goes well and you decide to come back to my place for uhmmm coffee.” Lena winks with a smile.

“Oh...... Well I definitely hope this date goes well..... I’ve been dying to have some..... coffee.... I haven’t had any since this morning......” Kara winks back.

The two women smile at each other for a while and Lena walks over to Kara slowly and brings her in for a kiss.

“I love you, you know?” Lena says.

“I know, and I love you too.” Kara says in between kisses.

The two finally separate. Lena clears her throat.

“So where are we going?” Lena asks.

“Hmm you’ll see in a minute. I just need to pick you up and fly us there.” Kara says as she comes closer to Lena again.

“You want to bridal carry me?” Lena replies.

“Uhmmm ..... yes..... Is that a problem?” Kara asks.

“Oh no..... maybe it’ll make up for the fact you didn’t get to do it when you ran away from our wedding.” Lena says smiling back with a mischievous grin.

“Hmm well maybe I can do that in the future....” Kara replies without even thinking.

Lena’s expression suddenly changes due to Kara essentially admitting she thinks about marrying Lena, or at least the thought has crossed her mind. Kara sees Lena’s change in expression and realises what she said.

“Uhmm errrrr...... Sorry...... I didn’t mean to imply anything I uhmmm.....” Kara stutters out nervously.

Lena smiles at how nervous Kara is.

“You did nothing wrong. It just never crossed my mind that you might actually want to marry me for real one day, so it was kind of surprising....” Lena replies.

“Oh.... well..... oh boy this isn’t really first date talk...... but I’ll say I’ve thought about it..... and think I’d REALLY want to marry you.” Kara says.

“Hmm good to know.” Lena smiles with a nod.

Kara then picks Lena up and holds her in a bridal carry. Lena takes this opportunity to cease Kara’s lips once more. As Lena kisses Kara, Kara begins to fly them away.

Lena continues to kiss Kara for a few minutes. Her eyes are closed and her entire focus is on the magic and the electricity she feels when she is kissing Kara. Eventually Lena ends the kiss when she feels Kara landing. Kara places Lena back down on her feet. Lena looks up at their date location in amazement.

“Welcome to the fortress of Solitude.” Kara says as she picks up the entrance key and opens the door.

"Wow..... this is...... incredible......." Lena says in shock.

"I uhm..... wanted to bring you here because I wanted to show you something that was a part of my home ...... a part of krypton...... I just.... I want to share this with you....... as you mean a lot to me...." Kara says trailing off nervously as the two both walk through the entrance to the fortress. 

Lena grabs Kara's arm which causes Kara to turn around. Before Kara can even think Lena forcefully kisses Kara again. Kara is surprised by this but after a few seconds she kisses Lena back.

"It means a lot to me too that you want to share this with me." Lena smiles as she ends the kiss.

Kara smiles at Lena.

"But..... as much as I'm very interested in seeing what's inside..... It's not very date like is it?..... I mean I was more expecting a candle lit dinner or something..." Lena says.

Kara gets a grin on her face.

"Well..... maybe we'll find something like that further inside." Kara replies with a wink.

The two walk further into the fortress. Lena is constantly looking up and around at everything inside, including the towering walls and infrastructure. Eventually the two make it to the centre of the fortress where the main console is. In front of the main console is a table and two chairs which look to be made of ice. Then on top is a traditional candle lit dinner, just as Lena expected.

"Oh.... so we are getting a candle lit dinner after all." Lena smiles.

"Yes.... why don't you take a seat." Kara smiles as she goes to sit down.    
  


"I have to know.... how is the ice not melting because of the candle?" Lena asks as she sits down opposite Kara.

"Well it's not really ice, none of the fortress is. It just looks very much like ice, that's why it's located up here because it blends in with the snowy surroundings. That is also why it's not freezing cold in here like it is outside. This is technically one large spaceship." Kara explains.

  
"Wow, that is.... this is... incredible....." Lena says surprised.  
  
"Were you not wondering why you were not freezing cold in here?" Kara asks.

"No not really.... honestly I just thought kissing you was what was keeping me warm." Lena smiles.

  
"Hmm well we can go test that out outside, if you'd like." Kara grins.

Lena chuckles.

  
"As tempting as that is, I'd much prefer to get on with our romantic candle lit dinner. Just one problem where is the food?" Lena asks as she gestures to the two empty plates in front of them.

  
"Oh don't worry about that. Kelex!" Kara yells.

  
The robot Kelex then appears from around the corner.

  
"Welcome back Kara Zor-El. Greetings Lena Luthor." Kelex says.

  
Lena is absolutely astounded by the existence and presence of the robot.

"You.... you know who I am?" Lena says surprised.

"Of course. Kara Zor-El has told me much about you. You are Lena of the house of Luthor..... Your brother is Alexander Joseph Luthor, your father is Lionel Luthor, and adoptive mother Lillian Luthor. Your birth mother...." Kelex says.

"Kelex, that's enough." Kara interrupts.

"Of course Kara Zor-El." Kelex responds.

"Kelex would you please prepare us the food I brought here earlier." Kara says.

  
"Right away Kara Zor-El." Kelex says as he takes both Kara and Lena's plates which were laid out in front of them, then flies off somewhere.

"You have a robot." Lena says surprised.

  
"Uhmm yes.... technically it's Kal's.... uhm.... Superman's...... Technically all this ship is his.... but he has told me it's just as much mine as it is his...." Kara explains.

  
"Were robots like Kelex common on Krypton?" Lena asks.

  
"Uhmm yes. Most households would have several of them. They were used as general helpers, as well as guards to certain areas when needed. Kelex can do both, but he has mostly been used here as an informational helper, about information of Krypton." Kara replies.

"Wow.... So do you come here often?" Lena asks.

  
"Not really, why?" Kara says.

"It's just.... Kelex seemed to know a lot about me...." Lena replies.

"Oh yes well I was here earlier today preparing for our date and I told Kelex about you then. I didn't tell him your family history.... he must have got that from his data bases on earth or something." Kara says.

  
"Him?" Lena questions.

"Well yes.... don't you think Kelex sounds like a him?" Kara says.

  
"Hmm I suppose you are right.... but that isn't really the way we determine gender..." Lena replies.

Kelex then comes back with two plates with burgers on them. He then places them down in front of Lena and Kara.

  
"Is there anything else you require Kara Zor-El?" Kelex asks.

"No that will be all Kelex." Kara smiles.

Kelex then flies away.

  
"You brought us all the way out here just to have burgers?" Lena smiles.

  
"Yes... well you've never tasted these burgers.... Kelex cooked them." Kara says as she takes a bite.

  
Lena is a bit hesitant with that explanation, but upon seeing Kara take a bite Lena follows suit and is quickly amazed by how incredible the burger tastes. 

Kara and Lena spend the next several hours at the fortress of solitude. Once they finish there dinner Kara goes about telling Lena all sorts of things about Krypton, and her life there, and what her people where like. Lena eagerly takes everything in, fascinated by it all. She loves the smile she sees on Kara's face when she is talking about Krypton. Lena can clearly see how much Kara loves talking about the planet she spent most of her childhood on.

After several hours the two leave the fortress and fly back to Lena's apartment. Once inside a thought crosses Lena's mind in regards to something Kara told her earlier.

  
"Kara?" Lena asks to get Kara's attention.

"Hmm?" Kara replies.

  
"Earlier you called Krypton your home...... do you not feel at home here on earth? I mean I understand you were born on Krypton, but haven't you spent most of your life here on earth now? Does this planet not feel like home to you?" Lena asks.

"Oh.... uhmmm...... I don't know really..... Sometimes I don't feel at home at all on earth. I mean every time I go out as Supergirl I feel like an alien, and this planet doesn't feel like my home. As people forget, but on Krypton I din't have any powers... I was just normal.... I had the same abilities as most people here on earth..... apart from the fact I'd live a lot longer...... That said Earth does feel like my home sometimes. I feel at home when I'm with Alex, she just makes me forget about everything, and I love having a sister who I can share things with. And I also feel at home with you.... you make me feel normal.... you make me feel things I've never felt before..... you make me feel at home..." Kara says.

  
Lena doesn't respond with words. This time she just quickly moves over to Kara and pulls her in for a deep kiss. 

"I love you." Lena says once she ends the kiss after a minute or so.

"I love you too." Kara smiles back.

  
"I have a surprise for you...." Lena says.

"Oh yes... you said earlier...." Kara says with a grin.

  
"Let me show it to you." Lena replies as she holds Kara's hand and leads her to her bedroom.

The two step inside Lena's bedroom, Lena stops inside and turns to Kara with a smile. Kara looks around the room trying to find the surprise and is slightly confused.

  
"Uhmmm so what is it? Am I missing something?" Kara asks confused.

  
"Oh no. You'll see in a second. But how about you have a seat on my bed first." Lena says as she gestures for Kara to sit on the bed.

Kara gives Lena a confused look but soon complies and sits on the bed.

  
"Red lights on." Lena says.

  
The bedroom then lights up with red sun light.

  
Kara looks around surprised.

  
"I hope you don't mind... but I designed a lighting system for my bedroom with red sun light emitters. It'll take away your powers while they are on.... As I noticed whenever we've been...... intimate.... it feels like you are holding back and hesitant some of the time.... I know it's because you are trying not to accidentally use too much of your strength and hurt me.... So I came up with this idea..... Your powers will return as soon as the lights turn off..... I.... I hope you're okay with this...." Lena explains nervously.

  
Kara stands up from the bed and walks over to Lena and gets very close to her. For a few seconds Kara just looks into Lena's eyes. Lena is incredibly nervous about what Kara's response may be, as she is currently in limbo. But Kara then suddenly and forcefully brings Lena in for a kiss and moves Lena onto the bed. The two fall down onto the bed together.

The two women spend the next few minutes passionately kissing one another before they both begin to remove all of their clothes. Lena notices how Kara seems to be a lot more confident in herself, and a lot less hesitant. Once both of them are naked Lena decides to try something. Lena then forcefully grabs Kara and pins her down onto the bed, with Kara's arms spread out.

  
"Oh wow." Kara says, surprised Lena could actually overpower her.

  
Lena lets out a grins as she kisses Kara.

"If you ever want to turn the lights off you can just say "red lights off", and they will turn off." Lena says as she continues to kiss down Kara body.

Lena then gets another idea, but this time she wants to ask Kara's permission first. So Lena brings her head back up to Kara and looks her in the eyes.

"Uhmmm.... Kara.... would it be okay if I... uhm.... mark you on your neck?" Lena asks nervously.

Kara looks at Lena for a second and then smiles.

  
"Yes.... go ahead." Kara replies with love in her eyes.

Lena then very quickly goes about sucking and kissing a spot on Kara's neck. After a few minutes Lena pulls back and smiles at her handy work. She sees that she has left a mark which was obviously going to get bigger and more prominent, on the girl of steel. Lena was proud that she was most likely the only person ever to do that to Kara.

"Well how does it look?" Kara asks.

  
"Perfect.... just like you." Lena says and returns to kissing Kara on the lips again.

Kara and Lena spend the rest of the evening pleasing one another, with Kara having one of the best experiences of her life as she doesn't have to hold anything back, and she doesn't fear accidentally hurting Lena in a moment of pleasure when she loses a bit of control of herself. The two continue once more until they both pass out from exhaustion in each other's arms. Even though Lena is exhausted she speaks out the command to turn the red lights off, to make sure that Kara has her powers if she suddenly needs them. After this Lena too falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter of this story. The next chapter will be out sometime later this week.


	16. Two Months Later

Kara and Lena have been dating for real for just over two months now. During this time the two have been on many dates and travelled to many places across the world, both in Lena’s jet and with Kara flying them there. Kara has moved in for real to Lena’s apartment, which was there apartment now, and this time it was real. This time when Kara moved in Lena and Kara redecorated the entire apartment together to give it a bit more character and look less like a plain white rich persons apartment. Lena had insisted that Kara keep her old apartment, even if it only just acted as there little snuggly get away place that was closer to a few places in the city. But Kara knew one of the reasons Lena didn’t want her to give up her apartment was because just like her Lena had a bit of a sentimental attachment to Kara’s apartment. Kara didn’t care however, and this time she had no interest in going back to her old apartment. She felt at home this time in Lena’s penthouse apartment, now their penthouse apartment. Kara had realised that her home was wherever Lena was.

Presently Kara is sitting on her couch in her new apartment watching a musical while sharing a blanket with Alex. The two of them were having a sister night as Lena was out of town for the evening. Lena had a business trip in Metropolis. Although in all reality Kara could just join Lena in Metropolis by flying there, that would just be a bit clinging and Kara was perfectly capable of not seeing Lena or physically touching Lena for one evening, at least she thinks.

Eventually the musical comes to an end. Alex lets out a really big yawn.

“Well I better be going.” Alex says.

“Oh no! Why don’t you stay the night? We can have a sister night like we used to do when we were younger?” Kara suggests.

“Hmm are you sure Lena will be okay with that?” Alex asks.

“Of course, she’s in Metropolis for the evening anyway.” Kara says.

“Oh yes I forgot.” Alex says and still gives Kara a look telling her she hasn’t made up her mind:

“Please.” Kara begs.

Alex chuckles.

“Fine, but we are not sharing a bed this time.” Alex says.

“Why not? We used to do it when we were younger?” Kara asks confused.

“Kara I’m not sleeping in a bed where you a Lena have sex. I’ll be sleeping in the guest room.” Alex says.

Kara’s face gets flushed.

“Uhmmm well you might not want to sleep in the guest room either...... or the other guest room...... or the other guest room......” Kara says slightly embarrassed.

“Oh my god Kara!” Alex says as she shoves Kara’s shoulders.

Kara just gives Alex a goofy smile.

“I guess I’ll just sleep here on this couch then.” Alex says.

“Uhm well....” Kara begins.

Alex shoots up from sitting on the couch.

“Oh my god Kara that’s disgusting!” Alex says.

Kara shrugs.

“You probably don’t want to sleep in any of the other chairs here, or the kitchen table, or out on the balcony, or in the private elevator or on Lena’s couch in her office, or on her desk, or against her office door....” Kara says slightly proudly this time.

“Oh my god Kara! Is literally anywhere safe from you two?” Alex says.

Kara gives Alex a nervous grin.

“No, please don’t tell you’ve had sex with Lena in the DEO.” Alex says reading Kara’s face.

“Oh no of course not. That would be totally inappropriate.” Kara replies.

“Thank god.” Alex says with a sigh of relief.

“No, Supergirl and Lena had sex on the big round table in the DEO strategy room.” Kara smiles.

“Oh my god! I’m going to have to order a whole team to disinfect that whole area tomorrow.” Alex says.

Kara shrugs once more.

“While they're at it is there anywhere else I should ask them to clean?” Alex asks.

“Uhmm no.” Kara replies.

“Okay good.” Alex says.

“Oh by the way on another note can I borrow your car for a few hours some day?” Kara asks.

“Sure, but what do you.... no.... no you are NOT doing that in MY CAR.” Alex says.

“It was worth a try.....” Kara smiles.

“Alright well I’m going to go. I think I’ve learnt more than enough about my sisters sex life tonight than I ever wanted to know.” Alex says.

“You’re the one that asked...” Kara says.

“Yes and I wish I didn’t. I might just get J’onn to wipe it all from my memory.”

Kara shrugs again.

Alex walks over to the front door and grabs her keys and her coat. Kara follows her.

“Okay well you have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex says.

“Okay.” Kara smiles as she hugs Alex.

“Oh, is it happening tomorrow?” Alex asks.

“Yes.” Kara replies.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asks.

“A bit, but I know what’s going to happen. At least I think I do.” Kara says a bit nervously.

“Of course you do, you have nothing to worry about. You don’t need me to wish you luck, but I’ll tell you good luck anyways.” Alex says as she hugs Kara again.

“Okay thank you.” Kara smiles.

Alex then leaves Kara and Lena’s apartment. Once Kara has shut the door she tidies up the apartment and then decides to head to bed.

Kara gets into bed and it feels noticeably empty without Lena. She had no one should could snuggle with and kiss as she falls asleep. She misses Lena so much, her heart literally hurts. Kara just lays there staring up at the ceiling for over an hour before she finally falls asleep.

A few hours later Kara is woken by someone kissing her lips and stroking her face. Kara opens her eyes and sees Lena sitting on the bed next to her.

“Lena?” Kara asks groggy and surprised. Kara can still tell it’s the middle of the night.

“Yes darling. I came home early because I couldn’t bare to be apart from you, even just for one night.” Lena says as she kisses Kara on the cheek.

“Thank you... I missed you.... I love you.” Kara says still tired.

“I love you too.” Lena replies.

“Come get under the covers with me.” Kara says.

“I will one second, let me just get changed.” Lena replies.

Lena gets undressed out of her formal business outfit and changes into her pyjamas. She then gets under the covers next to Kara and acts as the big spoon as they cuddle each other. Lena kisses Kara’s neck with several small gentle kisses. Kara just hums in amusement. The two eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kara wakes up and finds that Lena is already gone even though it was only just 8am. Kara thinks that perhaps Lena coming home and getting into bed with her was just a dream, but then Kara sees a note addressed to her, left on her bed side table.

_ Kara, _

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up this morning, I had to go into work early today. Not for anything important, I just want to get an early start so I can leave early and be with you this evening. I have a gift for you. I’ll be home around 4. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Lena  _

_ xxx _

Kara smiles at the letter and holds it to her chest. She feels so loved by Lena, unlike anything else she has ever experienced in her life. Then equally Kara loves Lena more than she ever thought she could love a singular person.

Kara gets up out of bed with a massive smile on her face. She gets her phone and texts Lena.

**Kara**: Hey Lena, I read your note. Did you know I love you?

**Lena**: Hmm... wow really? ;)

**Kara**: Yes totally!

**Lena**: Well that’s good then! :D I love you too.

**Kara**: :)

**Lena**: <3

**Kara**: <3

**Lena**: Okay well I'd love to continue this, but if I do it kind of defeats the point of going to work early.

**Kara**: Ok. I’ll be home just after 4. Xxxxx

**Lena**: Great I’ll see you then. Have a great day! xxx

**Kara**: You too! xxxx

Kara was literally in giggles and twirling around with how happy Lena’s texts made her. Kara didn’t think anything could ruin her day today, nor did she think her day could get any better.

After taking a moment to herself Kara quickly uses her super speed to get ready and goes off to work.

* * *

Nothing of importance occurred during Kara’s day at work. She spent most of the time watching as time slowly got closer to 4pm. Kara did however have to do a few minor Supergirl duties, and they seemed to be the only things that allowed her to pass the time at a reasonable rate.

At 3:45 Kara finally decides that she’s had enough for the day and heads home. She doesn’t fly home as Lena said 4 so it was unlikely she was going to be any earlier than that, and Kara thinks the walk would kill her some time so she’d arrive closer to 4.

Kara arrives back home at her and Lena’s apartment just after 4. Kara gets in the elevator and due to her impatience uses her super hearing to check Lena’s heart beat to see if she was home. Kara confirms that Lena is indeed home and this puts a massive smile on her face. But what does cause her some concern is that she can tell that Lena is nervous about something because of the rate of her heart beat. Kara knows Lena’s heart beat so well she can distinguish almost every mood Lena is in just by listening to her heart beat. Kara however tries not to dwell on the fact Lena is nervous about something as Lena has mentioned she doesn’t like Kara judging what mood she is in or how she is feeling from her heart beat, as it makes her self conscious. So although Kara still does it she doesn’t tell Lena that she knows what mood she is in from her heart beat. Kara thinks Lena knows Kara still listens, but she hasn’t said anything since Kara stopped pre-judging Lena’s moods by listening to her heart beat.

Kara arrives on her and Lena’s apartment floor and walks up and opens the door to their home. Straight away Kara sees that Lena has laid their dinning room table for a romantic dinner, with candles and wine and everything. But before Kara can take in more of the room Lena quickly is upon her. Lena runs up to Kara and jumps into her arms and kisses Kara deeply. Kara kisses back.

“I missed you.” Lena says in between kisses.

Kara smiles.

“It was only a day.” Kara says.

Lena stops kissing Kara and frowns.

“Oh okay I missed you like hell too. I’m glad I got to cuddle with you last night.” Kara says as she continues to kiss Lena.

“Mmmmm me too.” Lena says.

Eventually the two stop kissing and Lena takes Kara’s hand and leads Kara to the table. When they get there Lena pulls out a chair for Kara to sit on.

“Oh why thank you.” Kara smiles as she sits down.

Lena smiles and goes to sit down on the opposite side of the table to Kara.

“So not that I don’t appreciate this, but isn’t it a bit early to be eating dinner?” Kara asks.

“Yes maybe.... but who says this is the only think you are going to eat tonight?” Lena says in a seductive voice.

Kara chokes on her own spit.

It truly amazes Kara that even after 2 months of dating Lena still manages to get Kara as flustered as ever. Not that Kara minds, Kara hopes that it never stops.

The two women proceed to enjoy a very nice romantic roast chicken dinner along with several glasses of wine. Kara notices that Lena only drinks 2 glasses of wine which is very unusual for her, but she doesn’t say anything.

Once the two finish they both clear the plates and put them in the dishwasher in the kitchen. Lena then takes Kara’s hand and leads her to their living room couch. The two sit down next to each other.

“Kara, I have a gift for you.” Lena says.

“Oh yes you said.... but I don’t have a gift for you...” Kara replies.

“Oh don’t worry.” Lena says as she places a brief kiss on Kara’s lips.

“But before I give it to you I need to say something.” Lena says a bit nervously.

“Okay....” Kara says with a raised eyebrow. This eyebrow raise was a quirk that Kara had unconsciously picked up from Lena.

“So I need you to know that the other day I realised that I lied to every person before you that I said ‘I love you’ to. I really thought I loved them, but then I met you, and I realised I’ve never been in love before.” Lena says.

“Oh Lena..... I love you so much, and I feel the same.” Kara says with tears falling down her cheek.

Lena smiles with tears running down her face also. She then pulls out a medium size box which she had hidden behind a cushion. She opens it up for Kara to see what’s inside, it’s a bracelet. The bracelet has Kryptonian writing and carvings on it.

“This is for you. I made it especially for you. It is part of what I was doing in Metropolis yesterday.” Lena explains as she takes the bracelet and holds it out for Kara.

Kara takes the bracelet in her hand and brings it to her face to study it.

“Lena it’s.... it’s beautiful...... it looks like something that would have actually been made on Krypton......” Kara says surprised.

“That is what I was going for. I’ve been doing a lot of research on this.” Lena says.

Kara then stops studying the bracelet and puts in on her wrist and turns her eyes to look at Lena. Lena is giving her a bright smile. Kara doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lena smile wider. Kara then kisses Lena.

“I love you.” Kara says during the kiss.

“I love you too.” Lena replies.

Once the kiss has ended Kara looks at the bracelet and chuckles to herself.

“You know on Krypton when someone gave someone else a hand made bracelet it was the equivalent to giving someone an engagement ring here on Earth.” Kara says as she chuckles again.

Lena’s smile doesn’t change even a little.

“I know.” Lena says.

Kara’s face drops. Kara realises that Lena just proposed to her.

“Kara, I love you so much. I wanted this to be special and different from last time. Will you make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?” Lena says.

Kara quickly stands up.

“Wait a minute.” Kara says and begins to walk away.

Lena gets a knot in her stomach and feels sick. Kara then realises what she’s done and quickly turns back around to Lena and leans in and kisses her.

“But yes I’ll marry you.” Kara says then quickly walks away again.

About a minute later Kara returns holding one of her hands behind her back. She approaches Lena slowly, then a few inches from Lena sitting on the couch Kara gets down on one knee and produces an engagement ring from behind her back. The ring is even more beautiful than the previous one. The diamond is pretty big and might be the most flawless diamond anyone as ever seen.

“Lena I too made this diamond ring for you with my bare hands. I made it about a week and a half into us dating. I knew then that I wanted to marry you and have you be mine for eternity. I was just waiting for the right moment, and now is perfect. Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Kara says.

Lena is crying pretty heavily now. She falls off of the couch and onto her knees.

“Of course Kara.... of course.” Lena nods while still crying as she holds out her finger for Kara to place the ring on. 

Kara and Lena then kiss passionately for a long time with many “I love you”'s littered between their kisses.

An hour later they finally part from each other and look into each others eyes and smile.

“Oh Rao.... we are actually engaged....... like for real this time...” Kara says.

“Yes we are.” Lena smiles.

“Oh wow..... my future wife is the most beautiful and intelligent person in the universe...” Kara says with a smile.

“Oh I think I could say the same.” Lena says as she kisses Kara.

“Come on Lena we both know I’m not as smart as you.” Kara replies.

“Hmmm I don’t know.... you did propose to me... I’d say that makes you pretty smart in my book.” Lena smiles once more.

Kara just smiles back.

“Come on.... how about we celebrate.” Lena says with a wink as she stands up and holds out her hand.

Kara knows what Lena means and grabs Lena’s hand and stands up. Lena then leads Kara into their bedroom. As she enters she turns the red sun lights on.

* * *

Only a week later Kara and Lena are standing up in front of their friends and family to be married. Neither of them wanted to wait. They just wanted to be each other’s wives as soon as possible. 

Winn is the one who actually marries both Kara and Lena after the two had decided together to ask him. While J’onn had the honour of walking both Kara and Lena down the aisle together. Kara wanted J’onn to walk her down the aisle, but she knew Lena didn’t have anyone to do that for her, so she insisted J’onn did it for both of them together. J’onn was more than happy to do it. Alex acted as a maid of honour for Kara and Jess was the maid of honour for Lena. All that left was James, Eliza and Barry sitting in the audience watching the wedding. 

“Do you Lena Kieran Luthor take Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?” Winn says.

“I do.” Lena nods as she looks on at Kara, beautiful in her wedding dress.

“And do you Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers take Lena Kieran Luthor to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?” Winn says.

“Yes, I do.” Kara nods as she admires Lena, the love of her life in her burgundy 3 piece suit. 

“Then it is with great personal privilege and honour that I can now pronounce you as married. You may kiss.” Winn says with tears in his eyes.

Kara and Lena then kiss to seal their union.

“I love you wife, Mrs Kara Danvers-Luthor.” Lena smiles.

“I love you too wife, Mrs Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers or secretly Mrs Lena Kieran Luthor-Zor-El.” Kara replies.

Everyone then cheers around the two women.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.” Lena says.

“Me neither. I never thought I’d be this lucky. I love you.” Kara says.

“I feel just as lucky, and I love you too.” Lena says back to Kara.

The two then kiss once more. This time a lot more passionately, with a bit of tongue.

“Ugh gross. J’onn please wipe this from my memory later.” Alex jokes.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I apologise that this last chapter took longer than I said to come out, I was a bit busy. But again thank you all for watching I honestly truly appreciate all your kind words and encouragement you have left on this story. 
> 
> I have truly enjoyed writing this story and all my other works. And I have equally enjoyed reading other people’s works. Over the next two weeks I’ll be finishing all my other stories and maybe just quickly doing one more that I have had in mind for a few months. But once Season 5 begins I’ll be stopping, both writing and reading. Simply because I don’t want to write or read things based off potential plot lines for the new season while it’s going on. This is because most of you are very talented and I wouldn’t want to ruin the show by either someone writing a better story than the show or predicting what happens in the season. Either way it’s been a joy.
> 
> Finally I did say in my final notes I would say how I originally planned this story and a chapter that I decided to remove that I originally planned to take place between the reveal and them going to Midvale. Originally my plan was actually for Kara and Lena to have sex before going to Midvale. But I decided against this as I didn’t want them to be kissing, pretending to be married and having sex while not realising they were both in love with one another. I thought that was far too much of a stretch.
> 
> Either way I hope you all enjoy Season 5, and I hope the angst isn't too devastating.


End file.
